Who cares about us?
by sinalina
Summary: Johnny and Dally live and wake up as immortal teenagers. Duncan and Connor Macleod just show up in Tulsa at the right time and accept them as their new students. But why is Duncan really in Tulsa? Why is he interested in the Curtis family and the gang? What happens with the boys under Mac's care? Soda and Dally are his little rebels and Mac just knows how to deal with them.
1. Introduction and Summary

**Who cares about us?**

Who cares about us?

It's a crossover between Highlander and the Outsiders.

Summary:

Johnny and Dally live and wake up as immortal teenagers. Duncan and Macleod just show up in Tulsa Oklahoma at the right time and accept them as their new students. But why is Duncan Macleod really in Tulsa Oklahoma?

Why is he interested in the Curtis family and the gang? What connects the Curtis boys with Duncan Macleod? Why stipulated Fiona and Darrel Curtis the Highlander Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod as legal guardian of their minor children. What happens with the boys under Mac's care? Finally Duncan Macleod will also find out that immortals can have children and keep them under certain circumstances.

**New or changed Outsiders and Highlander Character**

**Alexander and Shane Curtis - **are the twins. They are almost five years old. They are lively toddlers who were placed in a foster family after the accident of their parents.

**Mrs. Curtis alias Fiona Macleod - **(Sister of Duncan Macleod) is born 1594 in the Highland village of Glenfinnan, Scotland off the shores of Loch Shiel. She is the mother of Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Alexander and Shane. She was married to **Darrel Curtis Sr.****alias Brian Patrick Shea.**

**Darrel Curtis Sr.****alias Brian Patrick Shea – **was born 1101 in Tulsa Oklahoma. 1873 Brian befriended Duncan and Connor Macleod. They worked for a while on his ranch. Fiona visited her brother Duncan and fell in love with Brian. They married the first time 1874.

The Curtis parents were Immortals and after their car accident another Immortal beheaded them before they came back from the death. Before the Curtis parents died they determine Duncan Macleod as guardian for their minor children. Fiona and Duncan were always very close even though he lived in Europe. They would talk to each other for hours on the phone. They would speak Gaelic and the boys never understood a word. She kept Duncan informed about her children.

**Duncan MacLeod** - called also Mac or Donnchadh (his Gaelic name) was born in 1592 in the Highland village of Glenfinnan, Scotland off the shores of Loch Shiel, and he is still alive. He is an Immortal. Part of a supernatural race of ageless humans whose origins remain a mystery, Duncan's first 'death' came in 1622 when he was still a young man. Thought mortally wounded by the rest of his clan, Duncan miraculously returned to life shortly after dying. Believed to be evil by his superstitious clansmen, Duncan was banished from the MacLeod Clan.

He didn't know that he was an immortal until he encountered the legendary Connor MacLeod, his kinsman from a century past. It was Connor who taught his fellow clansman everything he would need to know about his immortality. Connor would teach Duncan that the only way for an immortal to die was to have his head removed from his shoulders. When this happened in combat with another immortal, the winner would receive his opponent's energy, experience and power in a spectacular transfer of electrical energy known as the Quickening.

This was the nature of the Game, as the Immortals called it. A constant battle for supremacy between immortals that, at the time of MacLeod's first death, had already been going on for thousands of years. Still, with immortals encountering one another from time to time, they were all still awaiting the time of the Gathering.

Originally believed is that in the end only two immortals remain to fight for the Prize: The right to rule mankind for all eternity. In the end, there can be only one. May it be Duncan MacLeod... the Highlander?

**Connor Macleod – **(Conchobar is his Gaelic name) is born **1518** in the village of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel and raised by his father Ian Macleod and his mother Caiolin.

**1536** Connor's father is killed by the Frasers, a neighbouring clan. Connor is killed by the Kurgan but is rescued off the field before the Kurgan can take his head. His swift and remarkable healing causes his village to accuse him of witchcraft and banish him. His friend Angus spares him from trains as a blacksmith with a man named MacDonald who lives in Glencoe. When the old man dies, Connor begins courting MacDonald's daughter Heather. They marry.

**1540** Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez teaches Connor what it means to be immortal and prepares him to meet the Kurgan in battle. **1542 **Ramirez is killed by the Kurgan.

16**25 **Returning to Scotland, Connor finds Duncan MacLeod after the battle of Glen Fruin. First he is Duncan's Mentor and Teacher and later they are brothers and friends. Conner teaches Duncan all needed skills to survive as an immortal.

**Matthew McCormick** - was born in 1222 in Salisbury, England. He died in a jousting tournament in 1255 after being run through with a lance; after becoming Immortal his first teacher was the Celtic warrior Ceirdwyn. Later that century he found new Immortal Cory Raines and took him as a student.

In 1859 he taught another student, a slave named Carl Robinson a friend of Duncan. Matthew freed him, taught him about being Immortal, and advised him to go north after the training was finished. Matthew McCormick is on and off working as an FBI agent. Matthew is a very good friend of Connor and Fiona. Duncan never encountered Matthew before but heard a lot of stories about him from friends and family.

**Grace Chandel -** born 1372 has used her talents of being a nurse, therapist and doctor throughout history for over 600 years, a skill that got her stoned as a witch and put her on the path of being immortal. She avoids fights because like most female immortals who lack the skill and brute strength of a man, she will have to rely on her beauty and her brains if she is to survive. Man or woman, avoiding a fight is a sure way to stay alive.

Grace spent the next 100 years on the Amazonian plantation in Brazil with the Immortal Carlos Sendaro. Discovering his possessive intentions, she flees away from him, changing her identity every few centuries. She then flees into the arms of Duncan MacLeod, whom she met centuries earlier while helping a woman give birth. Duncan happened upon her and was told by her to either let her do her work or kill her there. When Duncan does not kill her, she takes him in as a loyal friend. It was Duncan that warned her of Carlos, but being stubborn she still went with him. Grace is a very good friend of Duncan and Connor Macleod, Ceirdwyn, Matthew and the Curtis parents.

**Ceirdwyn** - was born in Eastern Celtic Britain in 29AD. She grew up to become a warrior and fought against the Romans. In 60AD, she died while fighting the Romans in Boudicca's army and became Immortal. She soon meets her first teacher Roman General Marcus Constantine who teaches her about her heritage. Marcus quickly fell for the beautiful woman and convinced her to come with him to Rome.

The two lived together until 73 AD when Ceirdwyn decided to follow her own path of Immortality. She later returned to her native Britain and meets her first Pupil Alex Raven in 75 AD. In 1255 she later meets her second student Matthew of Salisbury (Matthew McCormick).

Ceirdwyn is a very good friend of Duncan and Connor Macleod, Grace and the Curtis parents.


	2. Darry's worries

Darry's POV / Darry's worries

Darry Curtis was desperate and worried. His little brother Ponyboy was now already gone for five days. Eight month ago, his parents died in a car accident. He received the temporary custody of Soda and Pony. His now nearly five year's old twin Brothers Alex and Shane lived with foster parents.

Social service took them away the day after the funeral. They said he and his brothers were not fit and able to watch over two lively toddlers. It was true. With a heavy heart he had let them go into foster care. He had worked so hard to keep his family together. Now all was in jeopardy, because he had slapped Ponyboy.

He was so sorry, but he himself was near a breaking point. His life was so hard. Everything was so difficult after the dead of their parents and his dreams he had to burry. He couldn't go to college as he had planned to. He now had to take care of his brothers.

He felt it was his duty and responsibility to take care of Soda and Pony. He loved them both very much and had no intention to just give in and hand them over to the state. But it was a real struggle for him. He worked for a roofers company and his salary was not high and allowed no additional expenditures.

Therefore he worked at the weekends for several private clients. He still had to pay off the funeral and other bills. Their social worker was not pleased with their financial situation. He missed his parents very much. Since his parent's death, he wasn't able to enter their room.

But today he had to. He knew they had left instructions behind for him. He must go thru their paperwork, but it was a very hard task for him. He looked around and then his gaze wandered over to the desk of his parents. His mother had repetitively told him, when we are dead, you will find instructions in the bottom drawer of our desk. He now opened the bottom drawer and found a letter, which was addressed to him.

**Letter to our beloved son Darrel Shayne Curtis junior in case of our death**

**Dear Darry**

**If we are death, please contact Duncan Macleod. He is your uncle and will take care of you. When he is not traceable try it with Connor Macleod his Cousin. Our attorney Benjamin Harper holds the guardianship papers for all our children. **

**The valid addresses and phone numbers you can find in the envelope on a separate sheet. **

**Connor would, in the event that Duncan is no longer alive, take over the responsibility as your guardian. The lawyer is able to contact them, when you can't reach them. If both of them are not traceable, he will contact Grace Chandel and Ceirdwyn Fiona MacDonald. They are also prepared to take over the guardianship. **

**I and your father love you Darry and your siblings very much. Please do never forget that and tell them we love them. **

**In deep love**

**Your mother, Fiona Curtis Macleod**

**Your father, Darrel Patrick Curtis**

Huh, he had an uncle who would help him if it was necessary and maybe share the responsibility with him. Indeed this Duncan Macleod was the official guardian of his four brothers and their uncle. Well, he didn't know the man and was unsure if it would be helpful to just call and tell him what had happened.

He lie down on the couch and dozed off. At seven o'clock Soda came home and woke him up.

Darry rubbed his eyes, sat up and said, "Soda please sit down, we need to talk."

"Huh, hopefully nothing bad!"

"I found a letter from our parents. They have determined, that our uncle Duncan Macleod, is to be your and your sibling's guardian if both of them die."

"Did you inform this Macleod guy," his brother asked agitated?

"Relax Soda, I didn't call him but it is an option we can think about, if we need help or really have big problems."

"You're crazy Darry, everything gets harder and more complicated if you do that. We aren't acquainted with this Macleod guy. We are just fine on our own."

"Yes, we never met him but he is our uncle. Our parents wanted him to be the guardian. Soda they wanted it that way. But to be honest with you in my opinion, we aren't just fine on our own. We have a lot of problems and you know that.

The papers are deposited with a lawyer in New York. It's maybe our chance to get Alex and Shane back. Here please read the letter then you will understand."

After reading the letter, Soda said, "Darry I'm vehemently against it. You don't contact this Macleod guy. First of all we should concentrate on Pony and Johnny. They are still somewhere out there."

"I know, Pepsi, we have to wait until Pony answers your letter. Dally won't tell us more but he will fetch them. He promised us to bring them home safe and sound!"

"I am just worried Dar and I miss them."

"So do I Soda! I'm responsible for this mess. I slapped him and he ran away."

"You slapped him yes, but you did it because you care. He overstepped the rules once more. We should have gone after him," Soda argued.

"Yes, we should have gone after him, but we can't change it now. Are you hungry little buddy?" He asked perceptively and stroked his back gently knowing his little brother was near tears again.

Soda had a really hard time because Sandy had cheated on him and was pregnant. She broke up their relationship three days ago. Soda had loved that girl and would have married her.

"Yes, a little," Soda said trying to be strong for Darry.

"Good I prepare dinner and you relax a bit on the couch Pepsi."


	3. Duncan's and Connor's worries

**Duncan and Connor Macleods worries**

Duncan Macleod was visiting his Cousin and Mentor Connor Macleod in New York. He lived in Europe for the last 15 years. He had spent the last nine months in a remote cabin in the French mountains with a very old immortal couple. They had him taught some special skills and a lot about old fighting technics. Now he wanted to move to New Haven (Connecticut) together with Grace Chandel.

"Connor, did you hear recently something from the Curtis family," he asked with concern.

"No, not since last year in spring. You are the one who receives regularly letters from Fiona. She is your sister Duncan and you used to be very close." Connor smirked.

"Yes of course we are siblings and very close as immortals can be. But you know the last nine month I was very busy and not traceable. I didn't receive any letters within the last half year, at my address in Paris, Duncan answered. I wonder how they live with their pre-immortal boys. How did they find so many pre-immortal children to take in?

"I don't know about the pre-immortals Duncan but maybe something has happened," Connor said.

"Uh, yeah, you may be right. Perhaps I should check on them. They asked me to be the legal guardian of their minor children if something happens to both of them," Duncan retorted.

"Well then, you are a man with a mission, Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod and I will accompany you. We are a family. You know I have a soft spot for children."

"I will ask Ben if he knows something, he is their lawyer. He holds the guardianship papers for me, in case something happens to Fiona and Darrel."

But also Ben had heard nothing at all. That was even more disturbing for Duncan and he had to act.


	4. A week later

A week later in Tulsa Oklahoma

Duncan and Conner had decided to travel to Tulsa Oklahoma and visit the Curtis family. Duncan wanted to surprise his sister and brother in law, so he didn't inform them about his plan. They had rented two cars at the airport because both Duncan and Connor liked driving a car. They would be more comfortable and independent when each had his own car. Duncan had booked two rooms in a nice middle class hotel in the town centre. They arrived there quite late at night.

The next morning Connor waited as usual for Duncan to come for his breakfast. He seized a newspaper and then he was fascinated by the title story. Duncan greeted him and sat down.

"Want an update about the Curtis family Duncan, then read the newspaper. I think you will be a parent soon." Duncan snatched the newspaper out of Connor's hand.

Duncan read the title story about the boys and their friends. The parents died 8 months ago. That would explain why he had not heard from Fiona the last 6 months. Why Darry had not informed him like his parents had instructed him, Duncan asked himself.

Maybe the boy had forgotten to inform him with all this bad news. To be fair he didn't know him. He was a toddler when he last visited them. At least the boys were still together thanks to Darry's sense of responsibility. But it must have been extremely difficult for Darry to take care of his siblings. Well, at least he was here to help these boys now. What about the twins? Nothing was mentioned about them in the newspaper. Probably the state put them in foster care. He would find out soon.

"Connor, I'm glad we decided to come here. The children need me now without their parents."

"Yes, they will need you and I am very sure you will be a good, supporting and understanding guardian, uncle and parent," Connor smirked.

"But there are two other boys Johnny and Dallas who will probably need our help. Fiona mentioned that they are pre-immortals too. Maybe I should have an eye on the Curtis family and you Connor on the boys in the hospital."

"That's a very good idea Duncan. We should first investigate before we rush in to help. It looks like you get wiser with age Donnchadh. A century ago you would have rushed in. Now you are more careful and I like this development of yours."

Duncan just smirked, "Remember, they are pre-immortals Conchobar. They should not have to deal with us immortals until they change. In my opinion it is too dangerous for them," Duncan said.

"Come on Duncan that's an old discussion between us. We will never find a common denominator. The Curtis gathered pre-immortals and us or you, mostly you Duncan, have to deal with that now. I know that you have reservations about this topic, more so than I have. Still, you are a good man and take care of the young ones if you stumble across them. But this is different, they are family and you are their uncle."

"It is our duty to help pre-immortal children. They often have a miserable life. I sometimes think mortals can feel that they are of another kind. I am strictly against it to tell them what they are. I only tell the boys what is necessary. Promise me Connor that you won't tell them what they are."

"I promise you, I will not disrespect your wishes, Donnchadh. You are their guardian."

"Thank you, Conchobar. I will tell them our secret. I'm aware, that they need to know, what I am and their parents were, if we are going to live together until the boys are grown up.

I still can't understand why you told your son that he is a pre-immortal. Now he is even more reckless than before. It was hell for me to babysit John last summer. He made constantly dangerous and stupid nonsense. Conchobar you should know better."

"He, he, Connor laughed, at least you had some practice. Practice you can use now with your boys."

Duncan made an annoyed face. "Yeah, just laugh about me as always!"

"Yeah, as long as I can remember knowing you laddie, you've had all the fun and most of the good women. It's time for you to take over some responsibility."

"Now, I'm the Macleod who is scheduled to take care of two baby boys and some boisterous and troubled teenagers. I will have all the fun and joy parenting brings with it," Duncan grumbled.

"He, he, Connor laughed, don't be grumpy to have children is rewarding, at least sometimes!"

"Huh, Conchobar, just be a good uncle for them, then I'm happy."

"That I can and will be, I promise Donnchadh."

They finished their breakfast and Connor said. "Well, we split and you go to the Curtis home and I go to the hospital. If Johnny dies, what is possible, I will take care of him." Connor said.

"Thank you Conchobar, that really helps me a lot," Duncan said.

"I know, you can't take care of little immortals, teenage-boys and baby-twins at the same time. You are still only an immortal not superman."

Duncan smirked, "No I'm not superman and I appreciate your help."

"Like I appreciated your help with John, he worships and idolize you Donnchadh."

"Well I'm his cool uncle, Duncan laughed. You had a hard time with John last year, but he still admires and loves you Conchobar, never doubt it. After all he is a boisterous teenager determined to get in trouble with his very strict father.

I was glad that I managed to mediate between you and John. You are a strict but also a loving dad. He will recognize it in time. Just don't give up and keep your line. He will grow up just fine. See you later, Conchobar."

"Thank you Donnchadh and see you later"


	5. Awakening, mentors, consequences

Awakening, mentors, consequences

Duncan had observed that Darry, Soda and Steve had left the house in the morning. Later Ponyboy and Two-Bits left and he followed them to the hospital. He met Connor and was informed that Johnny probably would die and it would be a blessing. Connor updated him also about Dallas.

When the boys left the hospital Duncan followed them again. He tracked them home and then to the fight area. Later he followed Dally and Pony back to the hospital.

He met Connor again. Soon they noticed that Johnny was dead. Connor was responsible to smuggle Johnny out of the hospital and Duncan followed Dallas with a bad feeling.

He saw how Dallas died and how devastated the other boys were. But his task was to follow the cops. He then smuggled Dallas lifeless body out from the morgue and brought him back to his hotel room.

Connor was already there with Johnny, but he would need quite a long time to wake up, because his body was damaged a lot.

Duncan and Connor talked about the new situation and agreed that Connor would travel back to New York with Johnny and Dallas. Mac would follow as soon as possible with the Curtis family. Connor offered to protect and teach both boys until Duncan was ready to help him or take over.

"I appreciate your help Connor but I have the feeling that Johnny and Dallas will be arduous and exhausting to teach and protect. They perhaps need a lot more attentiveness, comprehension, compassion and patience than you or I am capable to give them. Maybe we will need to call in some reinforcement for the first months or year."

"I am well aware that it will not be easy Duncan, but I'm glad for your honesty and concern."

I would like to share with you what Fiona wrote to me about them. Johnny was neglected and often yelled at and violently beaten up when he was home. Dallas was neglected by his parents during his whole childhood and later left behind.

Both boys had big problems with their parents and in school in their previous life. Dallas has killed himself. They will need psychological help to recover from these experiences.

We have to assume that both were beaten and verbally abused by their parents and other adults. We cannot exclude the possibility that both were sexually harassed and abused. Dallas was quite often in a juvenile detention centre. Not really a child-friendly institution in this country."

"Duncan, we will need to find out more about these two boys otherwise they will be ticking bombs. You know as well as I that immortals need to be strong in character, will and discipline."

"Connor they will be teenagers for centuries. It will be an ongoing responsibility to be their mentors and teachers and a steady up and down with them."

"Yes, you are right Duncan, to teach them will be full of ups and downs. It is a very big disadvantage to be a teenage immortal. I will keep that in mind when I travel and train them."

"Huh, yes that's for sure. They will need very strict but also kind and understanding mentors. They need a demanding and exhausting training schedule to start with. It must be ensured that you can keep both boys under a complete control. It's not easy to do it alone Connor. Do you know someone who can help you?"

"Yes, maybe Matthew Salisbury alias McCormick is able to help me. Ceirdwyn was his mentor. He is over 700 years old and still owes me a big favour."

"Will you ask him?"

"Yes of course, I will call him up immediately after we have finished our planning."

"Ceirdwyn would also be a possible reinforcement she could help us."

"Remember Duncan, Grace comes in a few days. But I think she would like to support you with the baby boys. She is a good psychologist and doctor but no warrior. Maybe she can help them later to work thru their childhood and conclude it. But I think the Curtis boys have also to work thru some issues and may need her help and compassion more at the moment."

"Duncan you will talk to Dallas and I will talk to Johnny. I will inform you about my help hunt later. We may eat dinner together and we will meet about six in the morning and have breakfast at my room. Then we will drive back to NY and you will take care of the Curtis family."

"Good plan Connor will do exactly that."

Duncan went back to his room and sat down in the chair next to Dallas bed and thought about their situation a bit more. What will I do with you little boy? You wanted to die. Now you have to life as an immortal teenager. You will need a good, understanding but also very strict teacher. I hope we can help you. Well, we will see. Huh, you are looking quite young and innocent but I know you are a little rascal.

After a while he started to strip the boy and washed the blood and grim away. Duncan waited another hour in the chair and then Dallas began to stir and woke up with a loud groan. He noticed quickly that a big man was sitting next to him and tried not to panic. He reminded him of his violent father.

"Huh, I died, Dally said confused. Why I am alive and do have such a bad headache?"

"Dallas Winston you are safe with me. The headache will pass soon. You just feel my quickening. You were a pre-immortal. A sudden and violent death triggers immortality. I'm 374 years old and my name is Duncan Macleod. I will help you and be one of your teachers. You have now to learn a lot if you want to survive the game."

"Why do you know me and what game you mean, idiot?"

"I'm a Fiona Curtis MacLeod's brother and she kept me updated about you. They were also Immortals and had an eye on you little one. Now they are dead and I will be the guardian of their children and of course you will be my student."

"You are a crazy bastard, I don't need a teacher or a guardian and I don't study!" Dally stood up and attacked Duncan. He wanted to run. But Duncan was quick enough and stopped him.

"Yes, you do need guidance and I want you to lose immediately this attitude. I'm here to help you," Duncan tried to comfort the upset boy. But nothing he said helped and the boy still insulted and yelled at him.

He needed another approach. "I want you to take a shower boy and after that we have hopefully a calmer talk." Duncan informed him in a harsher tone.

Dally still struggled and tried to hit him and run. Duncan kept his hold on the boy and dragged him into the bathroom. He closed the door and shoved the little brat into the shower. Dally kept up a steady stream of insults against Duncan. Dallas did only yet notice that he was nude because Duncan just started the shower and browsed him down with ice cold water and then let him go.

"Stop the attitude and shut your dirty mouth little boy! Shower," he ordered sternly. Dally hit the hot water button and showered and washed his hair but didn't stop the insults. When he had finished he came out of the shower stall and tried to punch Duncan.

Duncan quickly wrapped a big towel around the boy's upper body. He sat down on the toilet and moved him forcefully on his lap face down butt up.

Dally struggled and tried to stand up but Duncan was too strong and determined to teach his new student his first lesson.

Duncan informed him annoyed, "I have enough of your bad behaviour little boy. There is a universal law and it says; No action without a reaction and some actions have consequences."

Duncan started to spank him. Dally still insulted him but Duncan just let fall his hand in a steady rhythm on the boys butt cheeks, tights and sit spot. Connor knocked on the door and opened it.

First thing was to smirk at Duncan and laugh. "Is your boy awake or do you at least have good news for me," he asked Connor annoyed?

"Na, there is a lot damage to his body and he is still healing. He needs more time to come around. Matthew will help us with the boys. We will meet him in Memphis tomorrow and then we will drive back to New York together. He will support us in the next months. It will help us a lot.

Dally was still insulting Duncan.

Our new student has an interesting vocabulary. One he better loses immediately."

"I know and I already work on it. His attitude must improve. Connor please hand me my hairbrush, the boy has not learned his lesson yet."

He stopped the spanking for a moment and took the wooden hairbrush from his mentor's hand. Then he let it descend forcefully on Dally's backside.

Matthew is a very strict task master. I'm sure little man, when you talk to him like that, you will earn yourself instantly a spanking and afterwards a soapy mouth. The same goes for me. Better you unlearn it immediately, Connor said to Dally.

Duncan just concentrated on his task.

We have also decided to contact Ceirdwyn. We can assume that she will come to New York and will support us. She was Fiona's mentor and was also listed as a possible guardian for the Curtis children.

"Sure I know as was Grace. I'm looking forward to see her again and to encounter Matthew. I've heard a lot about him from you, Fiona, Carl and Ceirdwyn."

"He, he, Connor laughed, I bet you did!"

"Boy you are a lucky little brat that you are immortal now. It hurts but it will heal soon."

Connor commented and smirked.

"Stop smirking Connor, it's just the much needed parental attention he receives."

Well, you told me to stop using this method with John, now you use it yourself."

Duncan kept up his steady spanking rhythm.

"Connor, you know as well as I do, that some things need to be handled like that and others you just need to give a very annoying punishment. You don't impress John anymore with a spanking because you used it too often on him."

After a while Dally stopped to insult Duncan and started to cry out in pain after each swat. His backside and his butt cheeks hurt and burned like hell. Dally knew it was time to yield. It was probably the only way to stop this crazy man. "Please stop spanking me Sir, he pleaded.

Duncan stopped shortly after hearing that. The boy's backside was crimson red.

Duncan moved him into a sitting position crosswise on his lap. With his left hand he still used and held the towel to immobilise Dally's arms and upper body. The teenager hissed in pain as his very sore backside and butt connected with Macleod's hard thighs and naturally looked down.

"Don't try to stand up until I give you permission and look at me," Macleod instructed.

Dally was not able to look into his eyes. He was glad he had his back to this Connor. He felt like a little kid. He knew that Macleod was stronger than he and there was another one at the door. It would have been quite stupid to continue to fight and not try to stop the harsh punishment he received.

"Look at me boy," Duncan demanded calmly.

Dally didn't obey him he was too embarrassed.

"He really has a hard time to obey you," Connor commented.

Duncan grabbed his chin and turned his head upwards. "You always look at me when I talk to you, little buddy," Duncan said not unkind this time.

Dally blushed and still tried to avoid to look at Macleod.

Duncan smirked, "Huh, not as cool, tough and unfeeling now as I presumed. I'm very glad about that and we can work with it. Well, at least that's a start boy."

I'm sorry that this was necessary but I have my limits Dallas and so will any other teacher or mentor. So at least try to be civil. You may speak up now but respectfully. You may want to apologize. That would appease my anger about your earlier behaviour considerably and safe you from a soapy mouth this time."

Dally said nothing. He first needed to bring his emotions under control. Duncan sensed that and rubbed his neck in a comforting manner and allowed him to look back down for a while. His kindness helped Dally to finally do the right thing.

Dally said with a trembling voice; "Sir, I'm very sorry for the way I behaved. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so confused," he stuttered.

"That's better; I know that you are confused; Duncan said simply and stroked his right cheek gently. I accept your apology and you are forgiven, little buddy. Just relax. We will sort it out soon," he reassured.

"It hurts," Dally stated.

"I know it hurts. It will stop soon and heal; this is an advantage of your immortality.

Be aware if necessary I or Connor will not hesitate to spank or punish you again, if you don't keep your dirty mouth in check or give us any attitude or trouble.

From now on we expect you to follow orders and be respectful to your elders. Understood, Dallas?"

"Uh, yes Sir, I do!"

"Good, you may stand up and say hi, to your other mentor Connor Macleod.", Duncan allowed and let go of the towel he had held in place to immobilise Dally. The teenager stood up and moved the towel around his midsection. He turned around and was now able to see Connor.

Connor still stood in the doorway and just smirked.

Dally's voice was still trembling, "Good evening, Sir, eh I mean, Mr. Macleod" he stuttered.

"Good evening, Dallas Winston, nice to meet you, Connor greeted his future student.

"Donnchadh, I go check on Johnny. Please order a ham sandwich for me. Thanks."

"Sure, I will," he retorted.

Duncan then enfolded the surprised teen in a big bear hug. "Just relax. As long as you use a polite language and follow my instructions you are safe with me boy."

Dally just nodded in his chest and mumbled again that he was sorry. Duncan took a smaller towel and rubbed gently Dally's hair dry.

Huh, the man had spanked him hard, but he had been really nasty and insulting. He had deserved all Macleod had dished out. Nonetheless he felt comforted by Macleod's calm and caring behaviour towards him. Still it was an odd and unfamiliar feeling.

Duncan stopped his ministrations and handed him the hairbrush. Dally used it and handed it back.

Duncan ordered, "Please, wash your face and leave the bathroom. Dress with the clothes on the bed and then sit down and wait for me. Your punishment is not over yet!"

Duncan stayed in the bathroom for a while longer and washed also his hands and face. He knew that it was important to be very strict at this point with Dally otherwise they would have trouble with him.

When he walked into the room he noticed that Dally had obeyed. "Are you hungry Dally," Duncan asked.

"Yes, I am."

Duncan handed him the menu. "You may choose what you like and tell me which sandwich I should order for Johnny." Dally looked at it and then told him what he wanted and what Johnny liked. Duncan ordered the food.

Then he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had imagined our first encounter not as hostile as it was. We cannot change it now. Please take note that I want to help you. This is also true for my kinsman Connor Macleod.

To be immortal has its pitfalls. It is important that you are properly introduced by someone experienced and one who is willing to take you under his wing and protection.

To run away or refuse our help would be a very big mistake, little buddy. A mistake you would regret quickly."

Suddenly, the healing began. Dally was so surprised he jumped up and touched his butt.

Duncan just smirked and informed him. "This is your Quickening Dallas. It takes over the healing of your body."

"Huh, the pain went away, Dally said surprised.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

Duncan just nodded.

"Is Johnny also an immortal now?"

"Yes, he is but his body was more damaged than yours. Therefore he needs more time to heal. Connor will take good care of him, don't worry. You will see him tomorrow morning.

Now, go stand over there in the corner and clasp your hands behind your neck. No movement and no talking. Think about how you can control your temper and your language."

Dally looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not going to do that, I'm no toddler," he protested.

"Before, we agreed that you will obey. Is your word anything worth, or are you just a dishonest and disrespectful teenager? In this case you need to grow up immediately and learn your place and lessons quickly boy!

Would you like another spanking or maybe a soapy mouth," easy just disobey me, Duncan said in a calm and eerie tone.

Dally realized that he had to be careful now. He was not keen to receive another spanking or a soapy mouth.

"Oh no, Sir, I'm sorry, he retorted." Dally introduced himself to the corner and clasped his hands behind his neck. In jail he had learned quickly not to mess with the wrong person. Macleod was clearly one you better obey.

"That's better, little buddy. I will inform you, when you can come out."

A little later, Connor came back. "He's still dead, we can eat together."

"I've already ordered our food. It will be served probably in a few minutes."

Duncan and Conner then conversed in a language Dally didn't understand. It felt like eternity until dinner was served.

"You may come out of your corner and join us for dinner, Duncan allowed."

"Thank you Sir," Dally said politely and sat down.

Connor just smirked and was quite amused.

Duncan said, "Stop it Connor Macleod of the Clan Macleod, you are yourself an eternal teenager. He died shortly after his 19th Birthday, Duncan declared.

"I'm 80 years older than you Donnchadh."

"Yeah you are older but sometimes you behave like a teenager. I died as an adult. It's a big advantage," Duncan laughed.

"Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod you undermine my authority. I'm the chieftain here. I'm his mentor for the next months and years to come.

"So am I," Duncan retorted.

Dallas glanced first at Duncan and then at Connor, then he smirked.

"See Connor, our little immortal is also capable to smirk."

"Dally, just call me Mac. It is enough as long as you remember to use a respectful and polite vocabulary towards me."

Dallas nodded and then glanced again at Connor.

"I like it when you call me Sir, but of course you may use Connor under the same condition as you use Mac for my younger kinsman," he allowed.

Dallas smiled and said, "just call me Dally but only under the same condition!"

They all laughed.

Connor had finished his sandwich and said." I go back to my room. Duncan I let you and our new student alone to bond a bit.

Good night Dally." "Good night Connor."

Good night, Donnchadh." "Good Night Conchobar!" Connor quickly closed the door and left.

Why you call him Conchobar and he calls you Donnchadh?

Oh, those are our Gaelic names. We often speak Gaelic when we are together.

After dinner Mac informed their new student about immortality and their plans. He also answered all his questions. Then they went to bed.

Connor had to wait longer than Mac but his new student finally stirred. Johnny was easier to handle. First he was just scared but Connor was able to reassure him a bit and told him, that Dally was also immortal now. He just informed the tired boy briefly and told him that they would have enough time on the way back to NY to talk about it. Johnny ate the offered sandwich and then went to bed.

In the early Morning they all had breakfast together and then Connor and the boys left Tulsa.


	6. New day, new uncle, sectrets

New day, new uncle and secrets

Darry sat at the kitchen table with some coffee and read the newspaper; he was the only one up in the Curtis house. There was an article about Johnny's and Dally's death and that both corpses were missing. The police had no idea why they had disappeared.

Soda was still sleeping with Pony in his arms and he hoped that they would not wake up too soon. Two-Bits and Steve have bunked in Sodas old room. They were also still sleeping. He was grieving, he had Dally and Johnny loved like brothers. He was so worried that especially Ponyboy would have problems to cope with the loss. He was only thirteen and had lost so many close people already. Both boys had been very close to Pony.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Darry went to open it. A good looking man stood on the porch with black long hair.

"Good morning, may I help you"?

"Good morning, you must be Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr.," the stranger said.

"Yes I am," Darry confirmed.

"I am Duncan Macleod. Your mother was my sister so I'm your uncle, he said. Please call me Mac."

"I'm Darry."

"Can I come in," Mac asked.

"Huh yes, of course." Darry stepped aside and Mac stepped inside.

"Your mother kept me regularly updated. After the letters stopped I contacted their lawyer in New York. He also had no further information's so I decided to visit you and see for myself if everything is okay.

I read the newspaper yesterday and today so I am a bit informed about your situation. I'm very sorry that your parents are gone. They wanted me to take care of you and your siblings. I'm here to help you and keep my promise."

"I know, I found the letter some days ago. But it happened a lot in the last few days and I was not able to inform you about my parent's death.

Mac, I am in a very difficult situation right now. Two of our friends died last night. I have four devastated sleeping teenager upstairs. I gave them some sleeping pills last night."

"I know what happened yesterday Darry. That's another reason I'm here. You are not alone any more. I will stand by you. Your parents would be very proud of you. I'm impressed how you mastered all this challenges in the last eight months. It must have been very hard on you. May I give you a hug," Mac asked gently?

"Huh," Darry sighed and let Mac pull him into a bear hug. He didn't know his uncle but he instantly liked him. He felt oddly comforted and suddenly the dam broke and he cried in Macleod's chest.

Mac rubbed circles in his back and repeated that he was not alone anymore and all would get better and sorted out. After a while Darry stopped sobbing and Mac let him go.

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome, Darry. I'm sure that was long overdue. You may not know me yet, but you all do mean a great deal to me. I do know a lot about, you, your brothers and your friends. It's amazing Darry you look just like your father."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that, want some coffee Mac?"

"Yes please." Darry went in the kitchen and Mac followed him and sat down.

He handed Mac a mug with hot coffee and refilled his. Darry told him about the last eight months and his most pressing problems. He also informed him about his tense and bumpy relationship with Ponyboy, Sodas reaction to their parent's letter and about Alex and Shane. Mac comforted him as best he could.

"Darry, I need to tell you something important: Your parents were special as am I. They were immortals."

"What, Darry asked bewildered? Why did they not survive, when you say they were immortals?"

"They were killed and the authority didn't tell you all what happened.I read the police report yesterday. They don't know about us. We can only die if we are beheaded. Your parents were additionally beheaded after the car accident."

Duncan gave him the short version about being immortal and then told him that Dally and Johnny did survive and now are immortals too. He told him that they were in the care of Connor Macleod at the moment. Darry was very happy about this.

"Am I and my brother's pre-immortals too," Darry asked suspicious.

"I don't answer this question Darry."

"Why not?"

"Life happens and immortality is only triggered by a violent and sudden dead. I want you and your brothers to be careful. Your current life is precious. I don't want you boys running around with a cocky attitude and think you are superman.

I know about your tendency to look for fights and I certainly know what you all did last night. I watched it. Don't ask me again until you are thirty."

"You watched our fight," Darry asked.

"Yes, and I was not impressed. I want you Darry and the other boys to stop fighting the so called Soc's. It is too dangerous, understood?"

Then a very tired, unsteady and confused Ponyboy appeared in the kitchen. Darry with his back to him didn't notice him immediately.

"Hey there, you must be Ponyboy," Duncan greeted friendly.

"New social worker," Ponyboy asked upset.

Darry turned around and said. "Good morning, Pony. Politeness is a virtue and helps a lot in life. This is Duncan Macleod he's mom's big brother and our uncle. He is here to help us."

Pony came forward and proffered his hand and Duncan took it. "Good morning, Mr. Macleod."

"Please call me Mac," Duncan said and smiled.

"Huh, you are my uncle," he asked groggily.

"Yes, I am your uncle. Your parents asked me to take care of their children."

Suddenly Pony collapsed. Mac was able to catch him before he hit the ground. He moved him into a sitting position crosswise over his lap and Pony put his arms automatically around Macleod's neck and started to cry hard into his chest. Mac rubbed circles in his back and repeated like a mantra. "Just relax and calm down little buddy, it will be okay eventually.

"You talk like Mommy," Pony sobbed.

"Yes, I do." Duncan confirmed.

"I miss Mom and Dad," Pony sobbed.

"I know little buddy, so do I. He rubbed gentle circles in his back. I was their best man together with my cousin Connor."

"Uh, I saw some pictures of the marriage and I remember you. Mommy said you are our family guardian angel. You had a skirt on and carried a sword like Archangel Michael," he stated.

"Yeah, that would be me," Mac smirked.

"There was also a blonde one in a skirt."

"That's Connor Macleod; he was a very good friend of your Dad," Mac informed him.

Now Darry remembered too, his Mom had told him and Soda the same thing.

"Johnny and Dally are gone too," Pony cried heartbrokenly.

"No, they live. It's a secret. I will tell you and your friends later after breakfast." Mac informed him.

"Don't lie to me, I saw them die," Pony sobbed.

"I know Pony but I never would lie to you little buddy, just try to relax." Pony started to calm down.

"When can I see them?"

Connor takes care of them. They are on their way to New York. He will call, when he is back in New York and you will be able to talk to your friends."

Darry was rather stunned, that Ponyboy warmed up so quickly to Mac. But then, he had too.

He put a glass of chocolate milk on the table. "I go check on Soda, Steve and Two-Bit," Darry said.

Mac nodded, "that's a good idea Darry."

Sometime later Darry came down again and started to cook breakfast for them. A bit later the three boys appeared in the kitchen. Darry had obviously informed them about their visitor.

"Good morning," Mac greeted friendly.

"Hi, Mr. Macleod, I'm Steve."

"Morning I'm Two-Bits."

"Just call me Mac," he retorted.

Soda just said, "We didn't ask you to come here, we don't know or need you!"

He starred at Pony who still was sitting on Macleod's lap and clinging to him.

"Come here Pony, you can sit with me," Soda said in a jealous and angry manner.

"No, I don't want to. Soda don't you recognize him, he is our family guardian angel and our uncle. Mom told us story's about him."

"He is no angel Pone; he will make our life even more complicated." Soda said agitated.

"Your mother always kept me informed about you children and sent letters and photos," Mac said.

"Sit down Soda and be polite, breakfast will be ready soon," Darry said forcefully.

"Darry I told you I don't want him here. Why did you inform him, you idiot," Soda mouthed off to his big brother?

"Soda I didn't, Mac came to check on us because the letters stopped. He wants to help us."

"The hell he will," Soda shouted even angrier, got up and ran out of the door.

"Huh, he has a temper like a bitch in heat this morning," Two-bits joked.

"That's not like him to explode like that," Steve said.

"I'm sorry Mac," Darry said, he is overwhelmed with the situation."

"He'll come around eventually, Mac said. He doesn't know me yet."

Soda stormed in again and yelled. "I don't want to know you, and I don't want you here. You never showed up when they were still alive. You didn't care to visit us. Just get lost. We are fine and we don't need you." He sat down and started to eat his breakfast Darry had put in front of him. "Thanks Dar," he said.

"Hey, Soda no need to be so unfriendly, the guy is your uncle and he wants just to check on you," Steve said.

"No Steve you don't understand, our parents determinate him to be our legal guardian. He can go to court and take me and Pony away from Dar," he explained agitated.

"Yes, SodapopI can indeed do that, but it is not my intension to make you unhappy. I know that Darry is your brother and a very important person in your life. At the moment he is your guardian and I respect that. It is my goal to work with him and with you to find the best solution possible for all of us.

The last eight months were a very hard time for you. I'm very sorry this happened to you but life has to go on and don't give away chances because you are afraid and don't want to change.

Sodapop please understand that I promised your parents to take care of you all. Your mother was my little sister and we were always very close. I intend to keep my promises. I always do. Please note, it's something I want to do. It's a matter of the heart and it is not a duty."

"The hell it is. You just want to make our live more complicated. Just get lost you bastard."

"Stop Soda, Pony yelled. Mac wants to help us and you are really disrespectful. You don't give him a chance. That's not like you Soda."

"Keep out of it Pone, you are a little kid," Soda ranted.

"Mac, are you Mom's Donnchadh, Pony asked."

"Well yes, that's my Gallic name and your Mother called me by it."

"She trusted you and told us stories about you," Pony said. "See Soda he is here to help us!"

"Pony sit on your own chair now, your breakfast is ready," Darry tried to arbitrate. Mac steadied him when he stood up and helped him sit down. Darry put his plate in front of him.

"Thanks Dar."

"You're welcome," he said.

Then he turned to his other brother and yelled, "You Sodapop Patrick Curtis are really stand-offish, rude and disrespectful to your uncle. I'm really embarrassed and very disappointed and so would our parents be. Go immediately to your room and wait there for me. For now I'm your guardian and I'm the one to punish you, and be sure I will."

"You are only my brother not my Dad. It's none of your business how I treat a stranger who wants to make our life into a living hell and even more complicated."

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis it is definitively enough, Darry yelled, go to your room or you will not sit down on your butt for a fortnight. I promise."

Sodapop sent his plate flying on the floor and stood up. He stomped off to his room.

"Huh, what a temper tantrum, Steve said shocked. He stood up and started to clean the mess his best friend made. I'm sure against corporal punishment but he really lost it."

"Mac, I'm very sorry. I cannot understand what has gotten into him. I don't know him like that," Darry said.

"I didn't know the kid had it in him, to be so unfair and disrespectful," Two-Bits said surprised.

"Darry I would like to talk to you alone before you decide how you want to punish him. Pony maybe you want to tell Steve and Two-Bits the good news."

"Huh, sure thing," Pony said and smirked.

"We can use my bedroom to talk Mac. Fine with me, lead on Darry."

They sat down in Darry's room. "I'm really sorry Mac."

"You didn't do anything wrong Darry. He is a teenager. To be a teenager is very confusing. He is overwhelmed with the current situation.

Don't forget you drugged them all with sleeping pills to relax a bit. Maybe it's part of his attitude issue. Another part is all of you are traumatized. You lost your parents and had no time to heal because of all the challenges you had to cope with. I remember him that his parents are gone permanently.

I can understand his reservations towards me. After the Second World War I worked for several years in an orphanage with children who had lost their parents. Darry I think a spanking will not help him."

"You are right, a spanking is not the solution, but how can I punish him Mac?

"It's Saturday morning, my suggestion is to ground him for the weekend and restrict his privacy. By that I mean, he is either in his room with the door wide open or in the bathroom. If he is not where he should be, just walk him back to his room. Call him for the meals and send him back to his room when you all have finished.

If he wants something he has to ask polite or you don't react. Don't force Soda to apologize to me.

Before you inform him about his punishment tell him that you love him. Because you love and care for him you don't tolerate his behaviour.

Don't argue, lecture or yell at him at any time just be consequent and give him a fair warning. If he doesn't follow the rules, and violets them to often to your taste, you have the option to ground him longer."

"Huh, that sounds good but hard to do. If I do exactly that, I punish Pony too. He has nightmares and is used that Soda sleeps in the same bed to comfort him if necessary."

"Then let him sleep with you Darry. It's a possibility for you to bond, to show that you love him too. He also needs to learn to sleep alone again. But the whole situation has first to ease significantly and it is not the right time to tackle this. He needs this safety net until he has coped with the events to some extent."

"Yes, you are right Mac; it is a good possibility to bond with Pony."

"Do you allow me to work with Soda during his grounding and afterwards," Mac asked.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"He has his feelings bottled up. That's not healthy. He is frustrated, grief's and is very angry. He needs to let go or he will explode. I'm able to help him and put him in his place but it will need some time.

It would be helpful when you or the boys don't interfere when I talk with him. He will be always safe with me.

"Sure Mac, I hope it will help him. I promise that I will not interfere."

"Good thank you for your trust. We will meet up in about two hours and talk. So you have enough time to talk to Soda and Pony about it."

"I agree with your suggestions Mac. Thank you for your help. I go talk first with Soda. See you later Mac."

An hour later, Mac entered Sodas room. He sat down in the armchair by his bed. Soda pretended to sleep.

"Huh, Mac said, what shall I do with you, little buddy. You sure are a stubborn and strong willed little rascal with an unbelievable sassy attitude towards your uncle! To be polite and show respect for your elders is a virtue. You are a teenager not a toddler.

But I'm sure you know that already. My sister was a good and loving mother but knew when to be strict. She also taught you manners. I think there is a lot more behind your attitude. Want to tell me about it, Sodapop?"

"No, leave me alone you bastard," then he went back to ignore Mac.

"Oh, no certainly not, that would be the easy way out. My goal is to get to know you. I'm here because your parents wanted me to take care of you and your siblings. You are important to me. You are my nephew."

"Funny I'm sixteen and you never showed up until now."

"I've lived in Paris and this is not just around the corner. But I visited my sister and Darrell before I moved to Paris. You were just a little baby and Darry a toddler. It is clear to me that you can't remember me.

You need to get your temper and your feelings under control and give me a chance. I won't just leave.

When I am with you I am responsible for you otherwise you are Darry's responsibility.

During the time we are together I want you follow my instructions and do what I say without protest. Try to be polite. Be aware that every action has a reaction sometimes with consequences.

It is entirely your decision if you rebel or cooperate, is that understood, little buddy."

No reaction or comment from Soda at this point.

That was fine with Mac. He just sat there and thought about what he had to do in the next few days.

When it was time to meet the others he stood up. He gently patted the boys back. "Get up sleepyhead we go downstairs."

"Don't touch me you bastard and let me alone I don't come."

"Well, we need to talk all together and I'm very sure you want to hear it, because it concerns you too."

Soda sat up and gave him a hateful look.

"You participate Sodapop, but you will only ask polite questions otherwise we will just ignore you."

"I don't come," Soda repeated.

"I told you earlier it is your decision if you rebel or cooperate. You will regret it if you don't come."

"I hate you," Soda shouted.

"I know Soda and it makes me sad. Please come now."

Soda was a curious boy so he decided in the end to follow Mac down. The others sat in the living room waiting for them.

"Come here Soda and sit down," his big brother said and gave him a pat on his shoulder and handed him a glass of water. Soda decided to cooperate for now and sat down beside Pony.

Mac told them about immortals, the game, about himself, his sister and his friendship with their father. He answered all their questions.

"Am I and my brother's pre-immortals too," Soda asked his only question.

"I don't answer this question Soda."

"Why not? Is it because I asked?"

"Of course not Soda, I don't tell because Life happens and immortality is only triggered by a violent and sudden dead.

I want you all to be careful. Your current life is precious. I don't want you boys running around with a cocky attitude and think you are superman and you will come back. I know about your tendency to look for troubles and fights. Don't ask me again until you are thirty. The same thing applies for you Steve and Two-Bits.

Be aware to be a young immortal is hard. You stay a teenager forever. You don't want that believe me. It's easier to blend in when you are around thirty. Your body and mind is matured."

Pony chimed in, "I'm really hungry. It is nearly six."

"You are all tired and hungry, I'm sure. I and Connor found an excellent little Italian restaurant. Shall we go there, you are all invited."

"Yeah, great I love Italian food," Steve said.

"Everybody does," Pony countered.

"Sure, good idea Mac, thank you for the invitation," Darry said.

"You're welcome. Let's go." Pony, Steve and Two-Bits stormed out of the house and Soda upstairs to his room.

"What about Soda," his big brother asked.

"He's invited as well. It's a very cruel thing to let a teenager starve," Mac smirked.

"Huh, you are right Mac."

"I talk to him Darry. Just wait outside for us."

Mac entered Sodas room. He was lying on his bed. Mac sat down and patted his back.

"Huh, hard day for you little buddy, you are welcomed to come along."

Soda turned around and said, "No, Darry grounded me."

"We both think to starve a teenager is a very cruel thing. Get up and come along."

"Okay, I'm coming."

The food in the Italian restaurant was good and the atmosphere pleasant. After eating Soda asked his big brother, if he was allowed to go outside for a smoke, and have a little talk with Steve.

"Sure, be back in fifteen minutes," Darry allowed. Pony and Two-Bits decided to follow them.

"It's hard for Sodapop," Darry said.

"Yes it is. You didn't punish him often, am I right?"

"I punish Pony on a regular basis but not Soda. I realize I'm harsher to Pony. He is so young and innocent. I'm constantly worry about him. He has a lot potential and I don't want it can look out for himself. I don't need to worry about him."

"He certainly knows how to wrap you around his little finger Darry. I do not agree. He needs as much care as does Pony. He must finish at least high school. He does basically what he wants. He takes advantage of his position in the middle."

"You are right but I need his income to pay the bills. I have two jobs and I am the guardian of my two teenage kid brothers. Sometimes I'm just so tired and overwhelmed that I explode. Mostly Pony is at the receiving end. I'm not fit to be a good parent or even a good brother."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. Your parents asked me to take care of you. I'm here to help you. We will find the best solution for all of us. We are a family. From now on it is my responsibility that all your financial needs are met.

Darry you have a lot potential too. You are a very intelligent, responsible, caring and kind person and your brothers love you. They are teenagers and naturally they try to push your buttons and limits. It's in their job description. I know you did the same. Don't forget you were a boisterous teenager yourself."

Darry laughs, "huh I gave my parents sometimes a hard time too."

"Yes, you did, I know for sure. Darry I want you to visit a college and have some fun. I will pay for it and help you to bring them up. Think about if you want to be their parent or the big brother. I'm capable to take over the guardianship or we can share it. It's entirely your decision. You tell me what you want and need."

"Mac I want the twins back. I can't stand that they had to go into foster care. The social worker wants me to agree to an adoption."

"Well, that's not that easy now that I'm here Darry. I will fight to get them back as soon as possible. I will talk to our attorney Ben Harper. He will submit the needed paperwork to the court and then we should get the twins back."

"Huh, thank you Mac. They would not give the guardianship to me, but to you they must, because you are our uncle and my parents decreed it."

"Darry, have some hope, we will resolve this problem. Just think about what is best for you and your brothers and please be honest with yourself. It's okay when you want to attend a college. It's not selfish. I'm here to help and support you all. You take all the time you need for your decision. "

"Mac, as his guardian would you send Soda back to high school even though he is totally against it and would rebel all the time?"

"Yes I would. I expect the same of Dally and Johnny. I will not press them to go to college but I will try my best that they attend. In my opinion he has at least to finish High School. Education is very important and every child has the right of the best education possible."

"Would you move in with us, so we have the chance to learn each other know, before I decide? You could have our parent's room."

"That's an excellent idea Darry but for tonight I go back to my hotel. I will move in tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

"Sure it is okay, with me and I can inform my brothers about it tonight. Darry looked at his watch. It's late we should go home."

At that moment the boys came back. "Soda that was more than fifteen minutes," Darry reminded him.

"Don't make a fuss about it big brother. I was just outside."

"No, backtalk, Soda, it was just an observation!"

Pony smirked and Soda made a face.

Mac paid the bill and gave Pony and Two-Bits a lift home. Darry, Soda and Steve arrived home just some minutes later. Steve went home and Mac left for his hotel.

"What do you want now big brother?" Soda asked annoyed when Darry entered his room and Pony just behind him.

"I want to inform you both, that I made a decision concerning Mac. I asked Mac to move in with us so we get to know him better. He gets the bedroom of our parents."

"It will make our life easier with an adult more in this house. You both will obey him especially when I'm not around."

"What, are you crazy? I will not allow it. I am completely against it." Soda yelled upset.

"Soda, it's not your decision," Darry said impatiently.

"I think it's a good idea," Pony said quietly.

"What do you have against Mac? I do not understand you, Soda," Pony asked.

"Pony, you are really an idiot. Mac will destroy the rest of our family. He will take you and me away from Darry."

Soda stormed out of his room and from the house. "Pony go to bed, I take care of him," Darry said and ran after Soda.

He found Soda by his favourite tree in the nearby park. "Soda, what is the matter with you," he asked.

"Leave me alone, you asshole. I've had enough of this crap. This Macleod bastard should disappear and leave us in peace. You and Ponyboy, you're blinded and cannot assess the situation."

"Oh, I can assess the situation very well little brother. I have definitely enough of your bad behaviour towards me and Mac. You are grounded. Instead to be in your room you are in this park and dare to insult and yell at me. This cannot go on."

Darry grabbed him by the arm and marched him home and then to his room. Soda yelled and insulted him the whole way back home. He tried to fight him but to no avail. Darry was stronger and angry, so the teenager had no chance.

"Sit down Sodapop Patrick Curtis," big brother ordered in a stern tone. Soda was surprised how hard and angry his big brother looked at him. He choose to obeyed and sat down on his bed.

"Soda, it is enough. You are grounded until the end of next week. The next 8 days you follow exactly the rules, which I lay down for you this morning. If you insult me or disregard my authority again, I put a soap bar in your dirty mouth and spank you hard.

Be aware that I am very serious. Don't make it any worse for you and me. I expect you to be polite to Mac and you will obey him and me of course."

"Darry, you see I ..."

"Silence Soda, no further backtalk tonight, you said enough already. Go brush your teeth and wash your face and then to bed with you."

Soda decided again to obey him. If he didn't maybe Darry would pass the guardianship to Mac. Anyway he shot him an angry look and slammed the bathroom door.

That made Darry even angrier but he had to pull himself together. He was the adult here. He thought of Mac's words this morning and waited for Soda. He sure was glad that Mac now was here to strengthen his back. He really needed his help and advice. It just was too much responsibility for a 20 year old.

He came back and said; "I can go to bed by myself; I do not need a watchdog."

Darry said nothing and pulled the cover over him. He leaned down and kissed Soda on the forehead. "Good night little brother. I still love you, even if you behave impossible and irrational."

Soda didn't react. Darry switched off the light and closed the door.

Soda was absolutely shocked about Darry's behaviour towards him. He was not used to this strict and firm brother. Until now he had sometimes behaved like that towards Ponyboy. Soda felt miserable and misunderstood. His world was upside down. He cried himself to sleep.

Darry quietly opened the door to his room and found Ponyboy asleep with a book in his hand. He smiled and removed the book gently. He kissed Pony on the forehead. He whispered, "sleep well little brother and dream something nice tonight. I love you."

He lie down next to him and switched the light off. He heard Ponyboy murmur sleepily, "I love you too Darry." He stroked Ponyboy's back gently and said, "go back to sleep, little buddy."


	7. Inner turmoil, love, appreciative words

Inner turmoil, love and appreciative words are the key to a heart

Sunday morning

Mac arrived at the Curtis home about eleven. Ponyboy sat on the porch and was reading a book.

"Hi, Mac cool you move in. Can I help you?"

"Good Morning Ponyboy. No, thank you, I just have this suitcase and the duffel but you may show me my room."

"Sure, come on."

"Good Morning Mac," Darry greeted.

"Good morning, Darry."

Pony showed him to his room and then went back to his book. Duncan then set himself up in his new room.

After that he opened the door to Sodas room. "Good morning Sodapop."

Soda sat sullenly at his desk and wrote his sentences. He looked up and yelled, "Get out; I want to have my peace of mind!"

"You know the rule, the door remains open, Mac said calmly. We'll talk later." Mac joined Darry who dealt with the bills.

"Huh, Soda is in a bad mood this morning."

"Yes, you can say that again. I had a hard altercation with Soda last night. He does not agree with you staying with us."

"That was to be expected." Mac said.

"He ran away and was sassy to me. I have grounded him for another week."

"Good, he needs as much parental attention as does Pony. He is sixteen and you have to treat him like a teenager even when he works and brings money home. He is not your equal and I know it is hard for you but you have to be consequent."

Mac noticed the pile of documents. Darry looked a bit lost.

"Can I help you with this? Mac asked.

"Yeah, sure to be honest I can use help. I still have to do the tax return."

"Oh yes, that's urgent. The deadline has expired two months ago."

Mac sat down next to Darry and they worked on them for the next couple of hours.

Mac recognized that the income of the small family in spite of their hard work was very low. Nevertheless, he was pleasantly surprised by Darry. He even had set up a college fund for Pony.

It was easy for Mac to get an overview, because Darry had filed all the documents.

"I wonder only about your social worker. Why did she not help you with such things? Financial Advice and support in these things would have been important. I noticed that you never have received child benefit for Ponyboy or Soda."

"Mac, I asked our social worker, but she told me I had no claims to financial support from the state."

"I'm sure Darry that's not true. For now I will give you enough money so you can pay all the open bills. I don't want you and Soda to work that hard and still be in debt."

"Huh, thank you Mac. It will help us a lot. You don't need to thank me, we are a family and I'm here to help and take care of you."

"Have your parents completed a life insurance policy?"

"I don't know Mac, I'm not able to enter their room and look through their documents. The only thing that I get out of their room was the letter to me," Darry said, close to tears.

"Shall I look through the documents for you?" Mac asked and patted Darry's shoulder gently.

"Yes, I'd be happy."

"I'm sure your Mom insisted on a life insurance policy. This would also help financially. If I'm right you may give me a power of attorney, so I can officially take care of it and make the necessary inquiries with the insurance company."

"Yes, sure that I can do."

"I am of the opinion that you were not sufficiently supported by the social service, especially in the area of parenting, in the financial and tax return. Maybe we should talk together with your Social worker and perhaps with her Supervisor about it."

"I' don't know if that's a good idea Mac. She had always a rather negative attitude towards us.

I have anxiety before each visit. She has often threatened me to place Ponyboy and Sodapop in a boy's home or a foster home."

"Darry there is no reason to do so, especially because you care and look out for them. You're doing what you can, do not forget, not only Soda and Pony lost their parents, you too. You needed support not further pressure. My God Darry, you are just 20 years old. It is not easy to change rolls from big brother to guardian and parent. You did a good job and I'm proud of you."

Pony had read on the porch in his book, but still listened to what Darry and Mac discussed. Suddenly it became clear to him that he had not made it easier for Darry. He realized under what kind of pressure his big brother really was in every aspect.

He thought an apology was due and he entered the living room. "Hi there, was your book exciting?" Mac asked.

"Huh, honestly, I could not concentrate. Darry I'm sorry, I did not understand how much pressure you had. It would certainly have been much easier for you if you had opted for college and let the state take care of Soda and me. I 'm trying to be better, I promise."

"Oh, Pone come here. Darry enveloped him in a big bear hug. Please do not worry or feel bad about it, you're not old enough for it. You have already lost and suffered too much.

You're my little brother, and it goes without saying, that I care about you. I have not always done the right thing as your guardian. I'm really sorry Pony. I was stricter with you than with Soda. I just realized it now. But only because I 'm very worried about you, little buddy. You're still a child and you lost your parents too early."

"Darry I love you!"

"I love you too, Pony. Don't ever doubt it, okay. "

Soda was all day penned up in his room busy writing down sentences as commanded. He hated it and was mad. Therefore he closed the door again and again. Either Mac or Darry would check on him regularly and open the door again. Both remind him in a calm tone, you know the rules, the door remains open. That made him more furious each time they checked on him.

Darry and Pony had decided to cook dinner and Mac was supposed to check on Sodapop.

The door was of course closed. Mac opened the door and entered.

"You really are a stubborn and unreasonable child. You're grounded only the first day and you almost reached the limit to get a second week. Good job, little buddy."

"Get out you bastard, let me alone. I do not want to hear your comments son of a bitch. You are neither my dad nor my guardian. You are nothing to me, just a nuisance. I have you motherfucker only to endure because my stupid big brother let you stay here."

"Are you finished with your insults and shouting?" Mac asked in a too calm tone.

"No asshole, get out then you may have your peace!"

"Sodapop that's enough," Mac said quietly.

"No, not at all, it's just the beginning."

To Sodas surprise Macleod left the room. Soda slammed the door. Mac went in his room and fetched the little soap bar form the hotel and thrust it in his jeans pocket. He also took some deep breath to calm himself.

Mac reopened the door to the boy's room and stepped inside.

"Well, my little one, now you've gone too far. I told you yesterday every action has a reaction."

To Sodas surprise Mac grabbed him and pushed him into the free corner of his room. He then moved Sodas arms over his head and fixed them there. Soda tried with all his might to fight back but Macleod was so much stronger and heavier than he. A warrior as depicted in history books.

He stood there with his face in the corner and had no way to escape. He yelled and raged but nothing helped. Mac just held him and did not respond to his insults.

"Huh, Darry that sounds not good at all, Pony said worriedly. Go up and try to mediate between them."

"No, I promised Mac that I will not interfere. He was head of a children's home for a few years after the Second World War. He knows what he is doing. He won't hurt Soda."

"Mac is kind and I feel safe with him around," Pony said.

"To be honest little buddy, I feel the same way but Soda obviously not."

"I don't understand Sodas reaction. All of a sudden he is so angry and mad. It's scary, Darry."

"He did not have it easy in the last months. He misses our parents but also his girlfriend. He has to process a lot and has trouble with it. I hope Mac can help him work out his emotional chaos."

Soda was now extremely angry and felt so helpless at the same time. He was furious because Mac did not react.

Mac just held him in place and when the opportunity came up he placed the little soap bar in Sodas mouth. Soda tried to spit it out, but Mac held his left hand over his mouth.

Soda recognized that he had no chance and calmed down for a while. He was exhausted. He would have collapsed when Mac had not held him up. He began to sob out desperately and tears rolled down his cheeks. He was not able to stop it. He felt so weak and worthless.

Mac let go of him, scooped him up and carried him to the bed. He sat down and placed Soda comfortably on his lap. He fetched the empty water glass from the nightstand and held it under the boy's mouth. "Spit it out now." Soda immediately obeyed.

Mac rubbed soothing circles into his back. "You are safe with me, just let it out." He repeated this sentence like a mantra for a very long time. Eventually Soda calmed down and relaxed.

Soda had his arms around Mac's neck and buried his face deep into his chest. He was very ashamed and he felt drained. He knew he had behaved impossible nevertheless he felt it was difficult for him to apologize. Even if his parents wanted this man to be his guardian it was easier and safer for him to see Macleod as his enemy. Mac still rubbed circles in his back but was tranquil. They sat there for quite a long time.

"How are you feeling now," Mac asked.

"Huh, I feel exhausted and drained," he mumbled in Macs chest.

"That was to be expected. Don't try to stand up until I give you permission and now look at me," he instructed.

Soda was not able to look at Mac. He felt like a little kid, he was too embarrassed.

Mac grabbed his chin and turned his head upwards. "You always look at me when I talk to you, little buddy," Mac said strict but not unkind.

Sodapop blushed; Mac thought that it looked adorable.

"You may speak up now and apologize but be respectful and no swear words."

"I'm sorry that I insulted you," Soda said not really meaning it but just saying it for the easy way out of this situation.

"I know you just say it for an easy way out of this situation, but I accept your apology Sodapop. However, I will not hesitate to punish you again, if you don't keep your mouth in check or give me any attitude or trouble. Next time you will find another soap bar in your mouth when you use swear words followed by a spanking if I find it is necessary. That's your last warning. Understood, Sodapop?"

"Uh, yes Mac, I do." Soda said.

"You may stand up," Mac allowed. Soda obeyed and Mac stood up too and enfolded the teen in a big bear hug. This really surprised Soda. Macleod then kissed him on top of his head and petted his neck. I love you Sodapop, but that does not excuse your bad attitude towards me. I'm serious; I want you to think about it."

Soda blushed again.

Huh, the man was strict, but he had been really nasty and insulting. Nonetheless he felt comforted and touched but also irked by Macleod's calm and caring behaviour towards him.

Mac was aware the fight between him and Soda was not over and would possibly spark again soon. Soda had said, you are neither my dad nor my guardian. You are nothing to me. Soda sorely missed his Dad and the parental attention, something Mac could provide and nurture. Darry was not able to give him that because of his age. It was just impossible for him and surly not his fault.

Mac let go and said. "Please, go wash your mouth, face and hands, then come downstairs. Your brothers cooked dinner for us."

After dinner Darry sent both boys a bit early to bed. Soda shot him a dark look and obeyed reluctantly. Pony just laughed and said, "It is more comfortable to read in bed anyway."

Darry informed Mac that Pony had decided that he wanted to go back to school tomorrow. "Steve and Two will take care of him as good as possible at school. To be honest Duncan I'm worried that the Soc's attack him. "

"I'm worried too. Tomorrow morning I bring Ponyboy to school and speak with the principal about his safety. After that I go grocery shopping."

"Thank you Mac. I appreciate your help!"

"You're welcome."

"Care to tell me what happened with Soda," Darry asked.

Mac told him what happened. "Soda said to me that I'm neither his dad nor his guardian and that I'm nothing to him. It shows that he sorely misses his Dad and the parental attention, therefore he resents me. He wants to be an adult but of course he isn't yet. He loves and trusts you Darry but you are his big brother and he has a hard time to see you as his parent."

"You are right; I realized that in a way it is easier to be strict with Pony. The age difference is six years. It's not possible for me to be really strict with Soda because I regarded him as my equal but he isn't.

I allowed him to do what he wants and to interfere with Pony's up brining. He takes sides and I'm often the bad guy. I'm too dependent on his opinion. I'm glad you now are strengthening my back and that's hard for him. He senses that something is changing and holds you responsible for it."

"I'm sure if he knows me better, he will shed his hostile behaviour."

"I'm sure he will," Darry said. I'm tired after a short talk with my pouting little brother I go to bed. Good night, Mac."

"Good night, Darry sleep well."

Darry opened the door to Sodas room and entered. His little brother was pacing.

"I told you that the door remains open. Stop disobeying me. Sit down on the bed Soda, he ordered sternly and sat down in the armchair.

Sodapop glared at him and then continued his pacing.

I said sit down," Darry said forcefully.

"No, I don't want to sit down I was penned up the whole day in my room."

"Sit down, Soda," Darry yelled this time.

"No, just get out Darry I don't want to talk to you. I'm mad at you. Send Macleod away, we don't need this asshole in our life. I told you so."

"Soda, you are wrong. We are miserable and you know it. We struggle every month to have enough money to pay all bills. I'm often overwhelmed with our situation. I'm at a breaking point. We all are. Our situation gets worse and the twins are still in foster care."

"No, Darry you just want an excuse to let me and Pony down. Macleod is your opportunity to leave your family and go to college. I hate you."

That was definitively enough for Darry, he needed another approach. Darry quickly stood up and grabbed Soda. He sat down on the bed and moved him on his lap face down butt up.

A very surprised Soda struggled and tried to stand up but Darry was determined to teach his little brother a lesson.

He informed him annoyed; "I want you to know the following little brother: I don't let you, Pony or the twins down. I love you and your siblings but I'm at a point I need some help. I'm only twenty and it is very hard to be a parent instead of a big brother. Mac can and wants to help us and he is family. I have enough of your bad behaviour Soda, now you feel the consequences maybe that helps to adjust your attitude issue."

He pulled Sodas pyjama pants down and started to spank him. He remembered how his Dad had spanked him and used the same technique. He kept up his steady spanking rhythm until he had dealt him 30 hard swats.

Soda had been surprised by Darry's reaction and it only made him angrier. He tried to be cool and indifferent. Throughout the spanking he had not made a sound.

He heard Darry say; "I think that was long overdue. I realized that I treated you as an adult, but you're definitively a little brat.

You are only just sweet sixteen and therefore still a minor. From now on I treat you as the teenage boy you are. You will obey me and Mac. You will behave polite and respectful, or you will be punished. Got it?"

Soda said, "Since Macleod has appeared out of the blue, you act crazy. Just become normal again you lousy bastard!"

Darry gave him ten slightly stronger swats.

"You're grounded for another week. And I warn you, if you don't immediately improve your behaviour I ground you even longer. Be aware, that I will spank you again if necessary.

Note, that I am your legal guardian. I decide about Ponyboy's and your upbringing. You will no longer interfere between Pony's and mine relationship. Concentrate on improving your behaviour. Understood?"

"Yes, whatever you command big brother," Soda said sarcastically.

"As Mac said, it is your decision if you rebel or cooperate. You may stand up."

Soda stood up, pulled his pyjama pants up and then slapped Darry hard in the face.

"Don't ever spank me again big brother, or you will regret it," he said angry and stormed downstairs and out of the house.

Mac had made himself comfortable on the porch. He had overheard the entire confrontation, because the window in Soda's room was open.

As Soda stormed out of the house he caught him. "Let go of me, you asshole, you crazy bastard. Let me go," Soda yelled.

Mac did not say a word, he marched him back into the house and up the stairs. He ignored even Darry who met them outside of Soda's room. He pushed the teenager into his room and locked the door from the outside.

"We let him calm down first, he said to Darry. Come on, we need both a Glenfiddich."

"Huh what," asked Darry irritated as he followed Mac down.

"Oh, an old Scottish Whiskey, you will like it."

Mac got a glass from the kitchen and went back to the porch. He poured some whiskey for Darry and handed him the glass.

Darry sniffed it. "Huh, pretty strong. I'm only twenty and not legally allowed to drink that stuff."

"Yes, you are right but I won't refill for you and it is only a small sip. This whiskey is over 40 years old, just enjoy it and look at it as medicine. Drink it slowly and only take small sips, he instructed Darry.

I overheard the whole conflict, the window was open. Did he hit you at the end," Mac asked?

"Yes, he slapped me in the face."

"The little rascal really has a temper," Mac smirked.

"Yes, you're right. What do I do now? I cannot let him get away with that."

"No, I would not recommend you to let it go, Darry, that's for sure. To spank him tonight again wouldn't be a good idea. He could interpret it as revenge. You want to educate him not fight him. Just tell him that he is now grounded for a month. Hug him and tell him that you love him anyway. Then go to bed.

I, however, will wash out his dirty little mouth with soap. I told him before dinner, that I will punish him if he insults me again or uses swear words in my presence. Now I must keep my promise. After that I send him to bed."

"Okay, that's a good plan."

Then they enjoyed their Glenfiddch in silence.

Meanwhile Soda was locked up in his room. He tried to understand the discussion on the porch but they talked too quietly. He was very angry with Darry and Mac. Okay, he was not exactly friendly with Mac and he didn't obey Darry. But that was no reason to treat him like a little kid.

Actually, he should run away. But that would be hard for Pony. He remembered his great fear for his little brother when he was on the run. Probably Darry would lose the guardianship if he run away. That he could not risk. Would Darry spank him again tonight or would he apologize?

Huh, he was so confused. What was the matter with him, everything changed so quickly in recent times? His head spun. He sat down and hugged his knees. After some time he slowly calmed down.

Suddenly the door opened and Mac and Darry stepped in. Since it was an uncomfortable position, he stood up.

Mac blocked the way down. Darry told Soda, "Little buddy you're grounded for a month. Then he pulled him into a bear hug. You're a very spirited little rascal, but I still love you. My job is to educate you and not to fight you. Good night." He let go of him and left.

"Good night," Soda and Duncan replied.

Soda tried to exit his room.

"Not so fast my lad." Mac stopped him.

"I need to go to the toilet, let me go," Soda said agitated.

"I will in a moment, but first I let you know that you earned yourself a soapy mouth. You used again swearwords."

"Damn you, why can't you just let me alone?" Soda yelled and tried to go to the bathroom. Mac let him go and Soda stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Soda suspected that Mac would wait outside the bathroom for him so he let himself time and took a shower. Half an hour later he exited the bathroom but Mac was not in sight. So he went to his room.

Mac was in his room and heard when Soda left the bathroom. He braced himself for the next altercation with his nephew. He knocked on the door of Soda's room and stepped in.

"Leave me alone Macleod, you've done enough. You incited Darry against me. Since you're here, everything is different and more difficult. Go away. I hate you."

"I'm aware what you think about me and that you hate me. Nonetheless I care about you laddie therefore I will not let your sassiness just go. As I informed you earlier you earned yourself again a soapy mouth. Introduce yourself to the corner or I will help you."

Soda sighed, but decided to obey. From experience he knew Mac was stronger than he. He had a fight with Darry and he had insulted Mac again. No chance to escape so he did what he was told.

Mac followed him and stood beside Soda. Clasped your hands behind your neck and press your elbows back so you are standing upright.

"This is inconvenient, the boy grumbled. Yes exactly, so it should be laddie. Do not talk or move until I give you permission to do so." Then Mac sat down and read the newspaper.

Soda heard the rustle of the newspaper and it bugged him. This penalty was tiring and boring. Especially for a boy, who anyway was restless in general! Soda squirmed during the whole time.

Mac waited half an hour then he went to the bathroom and moistened the soap.

Back in Soda's room he stood next to the boy. "Open up your mouth nephew. Soda obeyed after a brief minute of hesitation and Mac pushed the soap in. You may close your mouth and then turn around and face me. You can now take your hands down. Soda was glad about it and followed Mac's order.

Macleod summed up his hands and Soda felt uncomfortable. Mac said, look at me boy. I think it's a shame, with your behaviour you harm yourself and you hurt your brothers who love you.

Darry wants only the best for you and he loves you dearly. He is your guardian and I respect that and you should too.

I'm not your enemy even though you feel that way about me at the moment. But it does not change my love for you. I know I'm neither your father, nor your guardian but I am your uncle. Your parents wanted me to take care of you. I just want you to know that it is a matter of the heart for me not a duty. Maybe someday you can view me as an uncle. Basically it does not matter that you do not like me and you know why? Soda shook his head.

I visited your parents, before I moved to Europe. I had you in my arms for hours. You were ill at this time and your parents needed some sleep. You were and still are an adorable child and you wormed your way straight into my heart. You are a part of my family and you are important to me.

The last fifteen years your mother kept me informed about you. She wrote about your adventures, your achievements, your problems and how bright and intelligent you are. I always took interest in you and your wellbeing. You don't know me but I know a lot about you. I do love you kiddo. What I've learned is that love always finds a way.

So I have faith in you that you sooner or later recognize that I love you and want only the best possible for you. This situation makes me sad but I accept it for now. I understand that you need some time.

Soda had become fat cheeks and tears rolled down his face. Mac let go of the boy's hands and went over to the nightstand to pick up the glass. The soap remains in your mouth but you can spit out the soap foam, Mac allowed and held the glass under his mouth. Soda obeyed immediately.

After Soda had spit out the foam he deposited the glass on Soda's desk. Mac again summed up his hands but this time he ran his thumb in a soothing rhythm gently along Sodas wrists.

You should apologize to Darry tomorrow. Never forget that it would have been easier for him if he had accepted the scholarship and leave you to the care of the state. He has given up his career for you.

He loves you very much and your little brothers too. Yes, he has made mistakes, but he is still very young. He overnight became the guardian of two traumatized teenage boys and he is himself traumatized.

None of you had the time to grieve and process the events properly. The normal everyday life and the survival battle, caught up immediately to all of you.

The social worker makes the whole thing unnecessary difficult for Darry. I'm sure you know that. In my opinion your big brother did a very good job.

Remember he is only twenty years old, and his love and responsible care holds you all together.

Think about this: How would it have been if you've been the big brother. Would you take on the responsibility? Give up your dreams to take care of your minor siblings? Think about your answer.

Now go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. You are allowed to spit out the soap and wash your mouth. Then come back to your room and introduce yourself again to the empty corner until I tell you otherwise."

With that said Mac let his hands go.

Shaken up Soda stormed into the bathroom and washed his mouth out several times and brushed his teeth. Oh, that Macleod, why did he not let him alone? Everything got messed up because of him. I hate him.

Mac left too and got ready for the night. After that he went back to Soda's room.

He sat down on the armchair and gazed at the boy for a while. Come here and sit down on the bed. Soda obeyed reluctantly and looked naturally on the floor.

"Now I'm looking forward to your insight. Duncan leaned forward, grabbed his chin and lifted it.

He used the opportunity to pet the boy's cheek gently. How often do I have to tell you that you look at me when we talk? Now tell me. I'm sure you are as tired as I am."

Soda said nothing for about five minutes. He was curious what Mac would do if he doesn't answer. Mac did nothing he just sat back comfortably and waited.

After the five minutes were over he said: "Just start when you are ready. I'm not in a hurry but I want an answer nephew."

But Sodapop was tired and decided to talk. Mac would stay calm and wait. His mother and father would have remained calm also.

Darry however, would have hollered at him after only two minutes.

"Okay, I think I would not be as strong in character as Darry. I'm stupid and that's why it does not matter that I work at the gas station. The small wage I get would never be enough. The state would have taken them away."

"Why do you think you're stupid? I needed always more time to do my homework than other children. Reading and writing is difficult for me. I sometimes mix up letters and words."

"No one has noticed," Duncan asked astonished.

"No, because Pony has helped me many times."

"This could mean that you're dyslexic. By that I mean that you probably suffer from a reading and spelling disorder. This can be ascertained with some tests. This does not mean that you're stupid, just that you have a problem and you are still an intelligent boy.

It is a problem that must be addressed, I'll talk to Darry about it."

"No, I'm against it," Soda forcefully said.

"I take note of it, but I will not let it go. We will sort that out later.

Back to the question I asked you at the beginning. I will answer it for you. I'm sure you would have tried just like Darry to keep the family together. Whether it would be as successful as in Darry's case is another question. It depends on so many factors.

Nevertheless, you would have done all what is possible. You love your siblings. You have supported Darry. You took over many important tasks a sixteen-year-old boy is normally not responsible for. For that I respect you and am very proud of you. But now I'm here to help and your job is it, to be a teenager. You are a good kid and I love you.

Sodapop swallowed audibly. He never expected that Mac would say something this appreciative to him. Soda felt guilty he had not been once polite to his uncle since he arrived.

Mac realized that Sodapop was flabbergasted. Well done, but for now that's enough. If he thinks about it, then he should remember the positive statements, he thought.

Mac stroked his cheek gently again. "I mean what I say, he reassured. It is late. Stand up."

Soda obeyed and Mac uncovered the bed. "Hop in, little buddy. Duncan covered him up and ruffled his hair and then kissed him on the forehead. Good night Soda. "

Mac switched off the light and left.

Soda didn't respond. Mac switched off the light and left. Soda did not respond. He was too flabbergasted and in an inner turmoil. Sleep came very late that night for this boy.


	8. Not a good day

Not a good day

The next day Soda woke up around half an hour before noon. He heard the wind and the heavy rain. He stood up and went downstairs. Darry sat in his rocking chair and read the newspaper.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning Darry, not a good day for roofing," Soda asked.

"No, my boss sent me home when it started an hours ago. He said to come in later again, if the rain stops. "

"Um, Darry I'm sorry what I said and how I reacted yesterday evening, but I'm still against Macleod being here. Tell him to get lost. We don't need this son of a bitch."

"I take note of it, that you don't like him, but Pony and I do and he is our uncle. At the moment he is our guest and I except that you act decent and polite from now on. Our parents would except the same and not tolerate your behaviour. You know that.

Besides, your remark about we don't need him, is wrong. We do need someone who cares about us. It has not been easy for me and you or Pony the last eight months. Shane and Alex are in foster care and he is our chance to get them back.

I am totally overwhelmed with the whole situation Sodapop. The whole mess with Pony would never have happened if I had not been under such intense pressure. Pony's trial will take place in two weeks. I received the letter from the court this morning. We cannot afford a lawyer and custody is also called into question for Pony and you. They want me to sign adoption papers for the twins. I'm very worried Sodapop.

I am also overwhelmed with you and your behaviour. Soda, I lack the strength to carry on. Mac supports me and he is very kind to you and all of us. Please give him a chance. We cannot continue like this, Mac is the solution to our problems otherwise the state will intervene and we have no chance to stay together. "

"That's bullshit and you know it. We do not need him."

"Soda I do not want to continue arguing with you. In any case it is my decision and my responsibility. Eat something and then go back to your room. Mac will drive you to your shift at the DX around two this afternoon."

"Darry, I said that I'm sorry what happened last night. Yes, I know Soda and I forgive you. Now be quiet and let me alone. I need to think. "

Some minutes later Mac came back from food shopping and had a big bag in his arms.

"Good morning Soda." Hi, Darry.

"Hi Mac," they greeted.

"Soda can you please pick up the remaining groceries out of my car and then help me put them away?"

"No, it's not my job," he grumbled.

From Darry he received a furious glance. "That's enough Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Do it and go on immediately, or you'll regret it," Darry said impatiently and the boy obeyed begrudgingly.

"Yes, yes, all right, I'm the stupid slave here that can be bossed around. I go already," he grumbled.

"What's going on Darry," Mac asked?

"My Boss sent me home because of the rain. I received a letter from the court. Pony's trial will take place in two weeks. It was personally delivered this morning. We cannot afford a lawyer and custody is also called into question and not only for Pony. I'm very worried Mac and I'm overwhelmed by the whole situation."

"Oh, this is really short notice, but probably because of the custody. I'm going to ask Ben to recommend us a good lawyer."

Mac sat down and grasped the phone. He called Ben and asked for his advice. Ben told him that he would call him back later.

"Okay, Ben will look into it and call me back. Darry, just relax all will work out in the end. You did your you like an omelette with tomatoes, onions and spinach," Mac asked.

"Yes, thank you Mac," Darry said.

Soda had finished the task entrusted to him. "Did you have breakfast," Mac asked him.

"No," Soda said in an acidic tone.

"Well, then I make us each an omelette with spinach, tomatoes and onions. You are responsible for the toast and the salad."

"I do not like onions."

"Okay, then yours just with spinach and tomatoes, Mac said.

The food was soon ready, and the three ate. After that Soda was sent to his room to get ready for work and then write down some more sentences.

Shortly after lunch Mac received his call from his friend. He immediately arranged a meeting with the recommended lawyers for the next day.

"We need to be there at 17.30 tomorrow, he informed Darry."

"No problem, I can come."

"Pony and Soda should come to the meeting too," Mac said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Soda works tomorrow the morning shift. You may can pick up Soda from the DX and then Pony after school." No, problem Darry, you come directly from work.

Darry said, "I still have a headache. I lay down for a while."

"Okay, I inform Soda about it. I want to talk to him anyway."

"Hey Soda, how's it going with your task?" Mac asked.

"Leave me alone Macleod."

Duncan sat on the corner of the desk and gazed at him for a moment.

"What do you not understand when I say, that you shall leave me alone Macleod," Soda asked defiant.

"Oh, it's already clear to me that you'd rather be on your own, but I want to talk to you anyway. But first show me your written sentences.

Duncan took the pad and looked at it. You've twisted or mixed up some words. Do you think Darry will not notice?"

"What should I notice," Darry asked from the door.

"Nothing Darry it's all right," Sodapop said agitated.

"Come here Darry." Mac handed him the note pad.

Darry looked at it and said, "Soda, what are you thinking, you may take nothing seriously. I am very disappointed."

"No, I've tried it Darry. I swear, you know that I'm stupid."

"No, Darry, he is not stupid, he is probably a dyslexic and nobody noticed because Pony helped him regularly. The teachers were not enough interested in him to notice."

"Pony knew it?" Darry asked.

"Yes," Soda said.

"Why didn't he or you talk to our parents or later to me about your problem? Why? We could have helped you." Darry asked even more disappointed.

"Darry, do not forget Ponyboy is still a child; he cannot imagine or understand the scope of such a problem. He just wanted to help his brother." Duncan said.

"You're right, Mac. Pony just wanted to help. But what can we do for Soda? "

"Nothing, you can just leave me in peace. I like working at the gas station, they don't care that I'm stupid."

Duncan said, "Soda you're not stupid. There is a test and it can be treated to a certain degree. You should at least complete the high school."

"I do not want to go back to school. I like to work at the gas station. Please respect my decision."

Darry reassured him, "Soda I can understand that you have reservations to go back to school. We'll talk later in a calm atmosphere about it."

"I do understand it too Soda, but it's important that it is detected. For the time being we let it rest. Tomorrow at 17.30 we have an appointment with a lawyer because of Pony's trial and the custody battle. Now it's nearly two and we need to leave. I drive you down to the DX. Come on Soda," Mac said. Darry went to lie down.

Later in the afternoon, Two-Bit and Pony came home from school. Mac was working thru the documents in the parent's room. Pony and Two-Bit were on the porch smoking and joking around.

Mac went down to fill his mug up with hot coffee and to join them on the porch for a little chat. He looked out the kitchen window and noticed a car park near the house.

A woman around thirty exited her car. The good looking woman took out a briefcase and headed towards the house. She frowned when she saw the boys smoke. She approached them quickly.

"Good afternoon."

"Huh, Pony stuttered, good afternoon Mrs. Taylor."

"Good afternoon Ponyboy. I don't approve when a 13 year old child smokes, she scolded him. Is your brother Darrell at home?"

"Uh, I don't know, I just came home from school, Pony retorted. Please come in Mrs. Taylor."

Mac had come out of the kitchen. "Hi Mac, is Darry here, Pony asked agitated.

Hi, Ponyboy, He's in his room. He has a strong headache."

Pony took off immediately to Darry's room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor, I'm Duncan Macleod."

"Good afternoon Mr. Macleod," she said and was looking him up and down.

"I am the brother of their mother and currently stay with my nephews."

Darry entered the living room without Ponyboy in tow. He looked pale and tense.

He greeted politely, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor."

"Good afternoon, Darrell."

"Ponyboy told me that you are here to talk to me."

"Yes, it is very important and urgent. I and my supervisor are very concerned about Ponyboy's and Sodapop's wellbeing."

"Mrs. Taylor is it possible that my uncle participate."

"That's not customary Darrell."

"He is here to help us Mrs. Taylor and right now I need some support. I don't feel well and my parents trusted him enough to appoint him as legal guardian for my brothers."

Mrs. Taylor frowned.

"Okay, Mr. Macleod you can participate."

"We may sit down on the kitchen table, Darry suggested. Would you like something to drink Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes a black coffee please."

Darry fetched a mug and filled it up with the hot liquid and handed it to her then he filled his mug up. They sat down.

"Thank you. As I said, we are very concerned about the wellbeing of Ponyboy and Sodapop. Ponyboy's principal has reported that he has been missing all week in school and the police have informed us about the incidents. Ponyboy was on the run for a week and is involved in a murder case. Even the press has written about it.

Based on these reports and incidents we have to act and to withdraw the temporary custody you hold. The two minors are better off in a boy's home or in a foster home than with you Darrell. I've come to pick them up."

"Oh, no, that's too much, Darry moaned desperately. Please Mrs. Taylor, Pony and Soda have just lost two good friends and are grieving. To snatch them out of their usual environment will destroy them."

"We can no longer let them stay with you Darrell, the child welfare is at risk."

"Bullshit, Mrs. Taylor, that's not true," Darry said agitated.

"Just when I arrived I saw your little brother smoke a cigarette. He is only thirteen. You didn't intervene and Mr. Macleod either. That is certainly not responsible parenting."

"Ponyboy has started smoking when our parents died. It helps to calm him. I'm working on it to dissuade him again. But it takes time," Darry explained.

"Mrs. Tylor, Mac said calm and collected, I was appointed by their parents to be the legal guardian of their minor children. I have a copy of the court-certified documents with me. I am willing to take over the responsibility as it was determined.

I am capable to take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop. Thus, it would not be necessary to tear the children out from their home and their familiar surrounding.

I moved in yesterday to help Darry. So, two adults are now in this household. Because of that the situation is different. Mrs. Taylor, would it be possible that you reconsider and discuss it with your supervisor?"

"Why not, she said annoyed. Darrell can I call my supervisor?"

"Yes of course. The phone is in the living room next to the red lamp."

Mrs. Taylor stood up and made the call.

When she left the kitchen Darry was nearly falling apart and Mac comforted him as best he could.

Some minutes later she re-joined them with a serious expression on her face. "I am sorry but the boys will be placed today. They must come with me.

Mr. Macleod, you can apply for the guardianship tomorrow. Social Service opens at eight o'clock. Please bring your passport and the documents with you. You need to fill in some forms and then we will examine the documents and the forms. You can meet my supervisor at two o'clock Tuesday afternoon. She wants to talk to you first and then she will decide if you get temporary guardianship until the trial."

"This is really a hard decision," Duncan said.

"Mr. Macleod, it was made solely and alone for the welfare of those children. We should inform them now. They still need to pack and get ready," Mrs. Taylor said.

"I will inform Ponyboy about your decision and help him pack. We will also pack for Sodapop. He is still at work and Darry will get him."

"Okay, then he can accompany me to the DX, Mrs. Taylor said. Mr. Macleod please make sure that Ponyboy is ready in 30 Minutes." With that said, she and Darry left.

Mac stood up with a heavy heart and went to inform his nephew and help him pack. He knocked on the door and stepped in the room. Ponyboy was reading.

Mac sat down on the bed because he didn't feel well. He petted Pony's leg and said, "I'm sorry; I have bad news for you; Mrs. Taylor and her supervisor have taken away the temporary custody and guardianship from Darry, because of the incidents.

As of now, the state is responsible for you and Mrs. Taylor will take you and Sodapop into custody in half an hour. She will bring you to a temporarily boy's home or in a foster family. We do not know where you will be placed.

Darry has accompanied her to get Soda and we need to pack for you and him."

Tears run down Pony's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy. We were not able to stop it."

"No, it's my fault, Pony whispered and started to sob. Why do we always have bad luck," he suddenly burst out angrily and stood up ready to run.

Mac, however, was fast enough and caught him. Pony tried to fight him but Mac just hugged him to his chest.

"It is unfair Ponyboy but we cannot change it at the moment. So please, calm down and help me pack. If you run again all will be even more complicated.

We have tried to prevent it, but we were not able to retune the social workers. However, I can apply for guardianship on Tuesday morning. I have the necessary documents with me. It should take only a few days until you're back home. Obey, and keep yourself away from fights and trouble, Mac advised.

Just promise me, that you behave, it is extremely important." Pony promised it.

He used the time to help Pony pack and reassure him in every way possible.

Twenty minutes later Sodapop stormed in with an angry look on his face and Darry on his heels. He pulled Ponyboy in for a comforting hug and then looked his suitcase over.

Darry hugged Pony too and told him, that it would only be for a short time. Pony just clung to his older brother.

Mac stepped up to Soda and pulled him into a hug. He whispered in his ear. "Take care of Ponyboy and keep yourself and him away from fights and trouble. Just obey the people who temporary take care of you. Promise me. Soda promised it reluctantly. I will apply for guardianship until the trial tomorrow morning."

When the time was up they accompanied the boys to the kitchen where Mrs. Taylor waited for them. She stood and said; "We need to go now immediately so you will be at your new home before dinner. Say goodbye to your brother and uncle."

They did and then followed Mrs. Taylor out and to her car.

Darry looked out of the window until they were gone. Then he broke down. Duncan helped him to sit down on the couch and comforted him as best he could.

"How has Soda taken it? Not good, but he at least has not tried to run away and was polite to Mrs. Taylor. His boss was there and let him go. He came with us without a rebellion. I am glad that he thought about Pony. Good I'm glad about it," Mac said.

A while later Steve and Two-Bit came over. They noticed immediately that something was not right.

"Hey, Steve greeted, where's Soda?"

"Hey you two, Mac said. Soda and Pony had to accompany Mrs. Taylor. They were placed in a boy's home or a foster family."

"No, Two-Bit said shocked and sat down next to Darry on the couch. Why," Two-Bit asked.

"It is because Pony missed school, run away and is involved in a murder case. The story was in the newspaper and the television. I'm not fit to be their guardian, Darry said desperately. At least Mrs. Taylor and her supervisor think that."

"Hell no, Steve said, you are a better guardian than my Dad is or Johnny's parents."

"I can apply for guardianship on Tuesday morning. It should take only a few days until they are back home," Mac informed them.

"We can only hope that you receive the guardianship," Two-Bit said.

It was a depressing evening in the Curtis home and Darry and Mac went early to bed.


	9. An appointment with social service

**Tuesday morning / An appointment with social service**

Darry and Mac appeared at eight o'clock at the reception of the social service, as did their lawyer Mrs. Chesterfield, to help Mac fill out all the necessary forms. He gave his passport and all necessary documents to the secretary.

Then they brought the tax return to the tax office and went to lunch. At two o'clock they were back in the social service office. Soon after Mac was picked up for the meeting. Darry was told to wait outside.

"Good afternoon Mr. Macleod. I am Mrs. Reynolds the director of social services in Tulsa and may I introduce Mrs. Adams, the supervisor of Mrs. Taylor."

Mac greeted the two women politely.

"Please sit down, Mr. Macleod."

"Thank you."

"Would you like something to drink," Mrs. Adams asked.

"No thank you. We just got back from lunch."

"Yes, I've heard that Darrell Curtis has accompanied you. We thought the whole discussion would be easier without him," Mrs. Reynolds said.

"Well to be honest Mrs. Reynolds I cannot understand your decision to take Soda and Pony under state custody. In my opinion he has done well throughout. He loves his brothers. For his courage to take on the responsibility, he has to be respected. The brothers need each other in order to cope what happened to them.

He is only 20 years old and should have received your help, advice and support in parenting and finance. Instead, Mrs. Taylor has threatened him repeatedly to take them away and made his life more difficult. It is also clear to me that now the reporters are on this case and you have to be more careful."

"Yes, we must be very careful and also consider what is best for these minor children, Mrs. Reynolds said. That's why Mrs. Tylor and Mrs. Adams decided to take them into state custody.

We did not know about your arrival and that you are their legal guardian. So it was correct, that Mrs. Taylor and Mrs. Adams decided to let you fill in the forms and make a basic check. But you will be pleased that we have come to the conclusion that you are able to take over the guardianship of the two boys until the court date.

However, we think that Shane and Alexander Curtis are better off with the foster family. We would appreciate it if you would consent to the adoption. Darrell Curtis was apparently always against it."

Mac what furious but stayed calm.

And with good reason Mrs. Reynolds. You don't split up a family like that. We are a family. Their mother was my sister and their father my friend and brother in law.

"Well, Darrell never mentioned an uncle."

"I lived the last 15 years in Paris. My sister and I had contact over the phone and she wrote me letters. Darrell was a three year old toddler when I visited last and Sodapop a baby. She told them stories about me but she always used my gaelic name Donnchadh.

Be aware that I love my nephews and will do what I can to reunite them. An adoption is out of discussion. I will fight to get them back. But thank you for giving me the guardianship for the two elder boys for now."

"Mr. Macleod we are only concerned about the Curtis children. It is necessary that the court decides definitely about the guardianship. The twins need also a female reference person."

"Well I understand your point of view Mrs. Adams. When I think we need a female caretaker for the twins I can arrange it. I have already someone in mind.

Could you please tell me now where I can pick up Sodapop and Ponyboy?"

"Mr. Macleod we housed them in a boy's home on the outskirt of Tulsa. I'll give you the address and I will announce your arrival."

"Thanks Mrs. Reynolds."

"You're welcome. Here I give you the submitted documents back and the approval letter that you are allowed to pick them up."

Duncan stood up, thanked them again and said his good bye to the ladies.


	10. Boys Home and unwanted attention

Boys Home and unwanted attention

Sodapop and Ponyboy climbed reluctantly into Mrs. Taylor's car. Pony cried softly a few tears rolling down his cheek. Soda took him in his arms. He would be strong for his little brother.

"Hey, Pony, I 'm sure we do not stay there long."

"It is not certain that Mr. Macleod gets custody before the trial," Mrs. Taylor snapped at them.

The boys said nothing more and Mrs. Taylor was silent also.

The boy's home was at the edge of Tulsa and looked from the outside like a high-security prison. Pony had instantly a bad feeling.

Mrs. Taylor told the two to get out and take their bags. They obeyed and followed her through the security gate and into the building. Mrs. Taylor handed the secretary their file and said goodbye.

Ponyboy and Sodapop sat down on the hard wooden chairs. They had to wait almost an hour, until Mr. Emerson welcomed them and ordered them to come into his office. He let them stand the whole time and told them in a bored tone the rules and then handed each a paper with the rules written down. Then he sent them out to wait for a member of the staff.

The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Robertson. She showed them the facility and then their rooms.

Sodapop said, "Please Mrs. Robertson is it possible that Ponyboy and I can stay in the same room."

"No, you are not the same age and it is against the rules. Your room is just down the corridor on the left side."

She opened the door to Ponyboy's room and said, "You can take this bed."

It was a little room with two bunk beds. Pony set his bag down and followed them down the corridor. She opened another room and showed Sodapop his bed. He also set his bag down.

"You can unpack later a security guard will first search it. Now please come with me."

She led the two to the infirmary. She knocked and a male nurse opened the door.

"Cornelius, I bring you the Curtis brothers for a body search and a health check. I'll wait here for them." The man just nodded.

"Good evening guys," greeted the male nurse and smirked.

Pony and Soda greeted back uncomfortably.

"Please come in and undress completely, even the underpants."

"Uh, is that really necessary," Pony asked confused.

"Yes, my little brat it is a house rule that you better follow without complaint."

Sodapop obeyed and set a good example. They did not need any trouble here.

"Good boy, the male nurse said to Soda and put on rubber gloves. He smirked even more. Please come to me now."

Soda obeyed the male nurse.

He first felt around Sodas head and then ordered him to open his mouth. He fumbled around and in it and Soda almost vomited.

Then the touched his chest and his arms. He touched his hips and legs and then even his penis and not just a short time. Then he ordered him to turn around and hold on to the treatment table. He picked up a Vaseline pot and smeared some on his fingers. He ordered Soda to spread his legs a little further apart. Soda obeyed without protest.

"Boy, it will be a bit uncomfortable but I need to touch and search your anus. Try to relax it will be over soon." But for Soda it was a long time and he felt humiliated and ashamed.

Pony wanted to come over and hold his hand but the male nurse ordered him in a firm tone to stay where he was and he obeyed.

Soda felt the male nurse stroke him and he had a strange feeling and gasped. The man chuckled and after another minute he stopped touching him.

"Now sit down on the treatment table. Soda sat down and the man asked him a few questions. He answered them as best he could.

"Well, the investigation is completed and you may get dressed." Soda pulled his clothes on and the man changed the rubber gloves and smirked at Ponyboy.

"Now it is your turn little boy. Come here so we can start your investigation. Ponyboy was a bit hesitant. Come on, little man, you do not want to miss dinner, right?"

He did exactly the same to Ponyboy. It felt like torture to him. The whole thing was a very unpleasant experience for both boys.

Mrs. Robertson accompanied them to dinner. Both picked only at it. After dinner, she introduced the two boys and asked the roommates to come over to them. They talked for a short while and then they left the brothers alone. Pony and Soda watched TV until it was time to go to bed.

Pony was extremely nervous as he entered the room allocated to him. The boys were fortunately all about the same age and no one was rude to him or hostile.

"Hurry up, Henry advised, the light is turned off in 3 minutes. You know Pony that you are not allowed to leave the room during night time."

"Uh, what do I do when I need to go to the toilet? You can use the chamber pot in the corner under the window."

Ponyboy wrinkled his nose and the other boys laughed.

"The first of us who use it empties it. Got it?"

"Uh, that's a simple rule. I can handle that."

The lights went out and Pony slipped into bed. "Good night," Henry said, and the others too. Pony was so tired that he fell asleep quickly.

Soda had entered at the same time his room and greeted his three roommates. Roy said, "Hey newbie, the light is turned off soon."

The other boys were already in bed. Soda undressed quickly, put an old T-shirt and shorts on and then lie down. They talked more than an hour together but very quietly then they drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly they were woken up from very loud and horrible screams. It was Ponyboy who had a terrible nightmare. Soda immediately stood up and left his room to comfort Pony. When he arrived Pony still screamed his lungs out. Soda sat down and helped him to sit up and hugged him tightly.

Three guards with flashlights appeared. "What the hell is up in here one of them asked angrily."

"Uh, my little brother had a nightmare. I'm just here to comfort him."

"You are not in this room boy, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm down the corridor," Soda answered.

"That's against the rule; you don't leave your room during the night and it is not allowed to disturb the other boys. No talking and certainly no screaming. Both of you will accompany us."

Soda helped Pony up and they followed the guards with a feeling of dome.

"You okay now Pone, he asked his little brother concerned?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Stop talking boys, one of the guards said firmly."

They arrived in the guard's room next to the dorms.

"Both of you introduce yourself to a free corner of this room and interlace your hands behind your neck, said the guard in charge. Don't move or make a sound until you are instructed otherwise."

The guard's started to talk and drink coffee. Maybe after half an hour the two other guards left for a round through the dorms.

"Turn around boy's and introduce yourself."

Soda spoke up first. "I'm Sodapop Patrick Curtis and this is my little brother Ponyboy Michael Curtis. We are sorry for the trouble we caused. If we could stay in the same room it would be easier Sir. Pony has sometimes nightmares since our parents died."

"I'm sorry too, Ponyboy said. Please Sir, can we go back to bed now," he asked politely.

"No, not without a punishment you boys remember, the man said. You caused a lot of trouble tonight with your screaming and your brother left his room unauthorized because of you, which we don't take lightly. Come to me Ponyboy and you Sodapop turn around and go back to the same position."

Pony crossed over to the guard and stood next to him. The man moved him over his lap and pulled his pants down. Then he started to spank him. First he only used his hand and then he changed to a paddle. Soon after he changed to the paddle Ponyboy started to sob but he didn't plead with the guard to stop.

"You may apologize and thank me for the lesson you received," the man suggested.

"Sir, I'm very sorry I had a nightmare and screamed, Ponyboy said. I'm thankful that you care to correct my mistake."

"Good boy, stand up and go back to your room."

Pony was unsure and said, "I stay until my brother accompanies me."

Soda said, "Just go back to your room and try to sleep Pony. Please do what you are told," his big brother advised. So Pony did what he was told, to disobey was no option anymore.

"Now it is your turn Sodapop. Come here," the guard said.

Sodapop crossed over to the man.

"You talked without my permission. Therefore lose your clothes and lower yourself down on my lap," he ordered firmly and Soda obeyed grudgingly.

He took off his T-Shirt and shorts. The man watched him. It was unpleasant and Soda felt uneasy and very vulnerable.

"To leave your room and then disobey my orders are very big mistakes boy and I advise you to do it never again."

"I'm sorry Sir, but if Pony has a nightmare I need to comfort him. He is my little brother, I love him and it's my responsibility to take care of him."

"You are a stubborn little brat, but now we have to punish you for what you did tonight. Be aware that I will inform Mr. Emerson about the incident."

The guard took his arm and then arranged him on his lap. Soda felt uncomfortable. The man spread his tights further apart and Sodas cock sprang free.

There was a hole between his tights and the guard reached on both sides down and started to touch him. He rolled his testicles repeatedly between his fingers and squeezed them quite hard. He also rubbed with his other hand his cock up and down. Soda stared to moan and writhe a bit.

"It's my impression that you like your punishment a bit too much," the man laughed.

The two guards came back and one of them closed the door. "Oh, the little man seems to like your treatment Ed," laughed one of the guards. "Yes it seems like that, Rob."

"Yes, I'm sure he doesn't want to miss this experience under any circumstances. The little rascal looks cute, sweet and ripe," Rob laughed.

"Well, he must wait a little longer eventually he was a naughty boy," Ed teased.

Suddenly Sodapop's cock was enclosed by the thighs of the guard and he was given a hard spanking. After some time, the paddle was used on him.

Sodapop sobbed and felt degraded and humiliated even more when he came. Ed was angry. Rob and Tony laughed. After a while the spanking stopped.

Suddenly he was pulled up and sat on Ed's lap. He gripped the boys chin and said. "You little brat spilled your seed all over my pants without my permission. Now you will lick it away. Make sure you catch every drop or there will be consequences. Kneel down little man and start."

Soda obeyed but tears rolled down his cheeks. He was afraid of them. He was glad that Pony was in his room.

After a while Ed said, "That's enough little man, you can stop and now stand up."

Soda was relieved but only for a short time.

"Rob please put the penis ring on him. This time he will only come with my permission." The guard did what he was ordered by his boss.

"Now little boy come here and lie back on my lap and stretch your arms forward and open your legs. Soda obeyed. Yes, good boy."

"He will probably be in even more good spirits when you caress his anus and penetrate him," Toni said.

Ed opened his thighs again and reached down to cares his penis and testicles for some time.

Rob handed Ed a rubber glove and then some Vaseline. He pulled the rubber glove over his right hand and smeared some Vaseline on it then some more on Sodapop's opening. The boy winced because it was cold and sticky. He could hardly breathe from fear.

"Now my little rascal, we will spoil you a bit." Rob kneeled down and grabbed his penis and testicles to play with them. Ed fumble around in his anus opening. He stretched it with his fingers and after a while the contact got more intense and deeper.

Sodapop moaned louder and louder because of the over stimulation. He begged them repeatedly to stop it. His whole body reacted. But whenever he was close to an orgasm, he was brought back. He felt Ed removed his fingers and hoped the men would stop.

But then something hard and thick was inserted into his anus. First Ed poked only around with it but soon he was bored. He switched the vibrator on. He changed the positions and the levels of intensity rhythmically and thus massaging his anus in a very intensive manner. Soda thought he would lose his mind. Rob prevented successful, his orgasm. Sodas whole body ached and was sore because of the denied orgasm.

"Well little rascal, Ed smirked, this time we will decide when you can come."

They played with him some more. Later they let him come.

After that they told him insistently, that he could not tell anyone. If he dared to talk about it, Ponyboy would experience the same treatment or worse.

Sodapop was done in. He agreed to all they wanted, so he was left alone. Rob and Toni carried him to his room and put him to bed. He was not able to fall asleep and tears rolled down his cheeks. Nobody was there to console him.


	11. Home sweet home ?

Home sweet home ?

When Ponyboy ask his normally happy-go-lucky brother the next morning at breakfast if he was okay he told him of course he was.

His little brother new exactly that he wasn't. They had no time to discuss it, because they had to go to Mr. Emerson's office. They received a lecture about their behaviour last night and then they were sent to school.

They had to fill in a test. Ponyboy started with it because it just was boring but Sodapop didn't start. The teacher got annoyed with him and treated him with detention. So Soda started to fill in the test not caring if the answers were right or wrong. The whole morning they had to write boring tests.

In the afternoon they had sport and group therapy. Soda had already enough of it and was so angry that he nearly exploded.

Just before five Mrs. Robertson came to their group therapy room and told them to follow her. They had to pack their bags and then follow her to Mr. Emerson's office. Darry waited for them in front of the office and Soda flew in Darry's arms and Pony hugged him too.

"Did you get the custody back," Soda asked Darry.

"No little buddy, I didn't get the custody back but Mac received it until the trial. So you can come home. Mac talk's with Mr. Emerson and needs to sign some papers."

Mr. Emerson informed Mac about their behaviour and the test results from Ponyboy and Sodapop. Mac just let him talk, then signed the papers and then said goodbye.

When he came out of the office Ponyboy flew into his arms. "Hi, Thanks' uncle Mac for helping us," he whispered into Mac's chest.

"Hi, little nephew, you're welcome." Soda just greeted Mac but at least politely and his uncle greeted back and pulled him in for a short hug. Then they left immediately.

Mac drove them home and then cooked dinner while Darry helped them unpack. Mac had noticed with concern that Soda was even more imbalanced than before. He had a bad feeling.

After a while they came down and watched TV until dinner was ready. Ponyboy asked if he could help and Mac told him to set the table and then tell his brothers to come for dinner.

Both boys were very hungry and inhaled the lasagne without a word. Mac and Darry tried to start a conversation but without luck. After dinner Mac told the boy's to clear the table and do the dishes.

After that you come sit down in the living room. I want to talk to you. Pony nodded and Soda just made a face but Mac did not react.

Darry and Mac already sat in the living room when the boys joined them. Soda looked annoyed and Pony just tired at him. Mac decided that he had to set the rules down now.

"I'm your uncle and guardian now. I want both of you to understand that I want only the best for you. From now on you will tell me where you go and when you come back. If needed I or Darry will give you a lift. If I'm not here you tell Darry. You obey him as well. Just to be clear, we are the adults and you two are the children in this family. Please do what you are told. The house rules your parents and Darry set for you are still valid.

If you want, need or did something don't hesitate to talk to me.

Soda you can go back to work on Saturday and you Pony go back to school on Monday. I will inform your employer and your school about my decisions.

I want you two to get some sleep and have some time to recover from this experience.

Tomorrow at 17.30 we have an appointment with our lawyers Mrs. Chesterfield and Mr. Sawyer. It is a very important meeting and all of us have to participate. It's about Ponyboy's trial and the subsequent reassessment of the custody of you two and the twins.

Do you have any questions or concerns you want to share," Mac asked.

"Can I go to the library tomorrow? I need a book for an essay," Pony asked.

"Sure, we can go in the morning, Duncan said."

"I want to go back to work tomorrow," Soda insisted.

"I already told you that you can go back on Saturday and that's final."

"Am I still grounded," Soda asked moody.

"Yes, you are still grounded nothing has changed."

Soda exploded and yelled, "Just give me a break Macleod. He stood up and stormed into his room.

Mac let him run off to cool down a bit.

Pony said, "Thank you Mac that you care about us. I'm glad you got us out of there. It was horrible and I have the feeling something happened to Soda."

"Tell us what you know," Darry said.

Pony told them about the body search and about the trouble with the security guards when he had a nightmare.

"Thank you Pony for telling us," Mac said.

"I or we will talk with him about it."

"I go upstairs now, I want to read just a bit," Pony said.

"Sure go on Pony. I come to say good night later."

Darry and Mac fumed about the news. "Should we talk about it with him right away," Darry asked uncertainly.

"No, I think he is tired. It is better to wait and see if he tells one of us. If not I still can talk to him. If I'm not successful you may try your luck Darry."

Steve stormed in and said hey. He asked about the boys. Darry told him that they are back and upstairs. Steve went upstairs to see Soda.

"Hey Soda, you are back," Steve hollered.

"Yes, I'm back from hell," Soda joked.

"Huh, that bad," Steve asked.

"Yeah, it was bad."

"Well, Mac and Darry did all they could to get you back as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'm glad I'm home but Mac's my guardian now and I hate it."

"Well buddy, that was to be expected, but Soda, Mac is a good guy and he cares about you. Everybody sees it just you don't. Just try to give your uncle a chance."

"I'm still grounded," Soda pouted.

"Uh, Soda in my opinion you were really sassy to them, but a months is a long time that's right. Maybe you can negotiate again when you try to get along with Mac."

"I don't want charity and kindness from him," Soda said forcefully.

"I'm your friend and I know it was all hard but maybe Mac is good for your family. After you were gone Darry had a breakdown. Mac was there for him and also for me and Two. Your parents trusted him enough to determine him as your guardian. I'm sure he is sincere and capable to understand and give you what you need."

"Steve, just stop to put him on a pedestal. I told you, I hate him."

"Okay, I don't mention it again. You know what I think about him." After this statement it changed to a real teenage boy discussion.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Darry entered and said, "Get ready for bed Soda, its half past eleven. I'm really glad you are back home, little buddy."

"I'm glad too. Is Pone sleeping with you Dar," Soda asked concerned?

"Yes, he's already asleep. You can sleep on the couch Steve if you want. Good night you two."

"Good night Darry and sleep well," Soda retorted.

"Thanks and good night superman," Steve smirked.

"You heard big brother, I'm tired," good night Soda.

"Night, Steve."

Mac was still in the kitchen, when Steve entered the living room and lie down on the couch. They said good night and Mac went upstairs.

He had said good night to Pony earlier and had decided to let the older boys talk a bit longer together. He and Darry had anyway to discuss a lot. Mac knocked on Sodas door and stepped in.

Soda was in bed but the light was still on.

"You okay little buddy," Mac asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm glad you are back home." Mac sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, me too," Soda confessed.

Mac ruffled his hair gently. "You are my nephew Soda and I love you." With that said Mac stood up and then kissed his forehead.

"Can I switch off your light," Mac asked.

"Huh, sure."

"Well, good night and sleep tight Soda."

"Uh, night Mac."

Mac switched off the light and went as well to bed only to be woken up by Pony's nightmare two hours later.


	12. Tim Shepard, Insights, The call

Tim Shepard, Insights, The call

Before his morning run Mac checked on Soda because he heard sounds and murmurs from his room. The boy had also a nightmare. Mac woke him up and comforted him. When Mac asked about his dream, Soda pretended to not know what he dreamed about. Mac understood the most important sentences. So he knew what happened at the boy's home. He stayed with the boy until he fell asleep again, then he left quietly.

Huh, he really needed his morning run. When he stepped out on the porch Ponyboy was sitting there and watching the sunrise.

"Good morning Pony, you are up awfully early this morning."

"Good morning Mac, just watching the sunrise. You go for a run?"

"Yes, I usually run in the early morning."

"May I come along?"

"Sure, you are welcome to join me whenever you feel up to it."

"I just need a minute to change."

"Just take your time Pony. I love to watch the sunrise!"

When they came back Darry was up and ready to cook breakfast. They showered and then Pony woke Soda up for breakfast.

Soda was grumpy and tired and he hated that Darry could go to work and he wasn't allowed. He would have again a boring day. Mac however told him to dress and get ready to accompany him and Pony to the library.

"I don't read, Macleod. So there is no reason for me to come along."

Mac did not react to his comment and just continued to explain his plan to the boys.

"I drive Pony to the library. The two of us will wait for him in a nearby coffee shop. Then we all go on for a shopping spree. Both of you need a suit for the court date."

Soda was absolutely not thrilled but as he noticed the austere glance from Darry he decided not to rebel. He knew that was very important for this family.

Mac looked directly at Soda and said. "You are still grounded so there will be one rule for you to keep. You will not break it without a consequence. You will stay at my side and within arm length. Don't dare to wander off otherwise you will give me your hand."

Soda blushed and then said agitated. "I'm no toddler Macleod."

"No, I am aware of it. Stop calling me just Macleod it is disrespectful. You either name me Mac, Duncan, uncle, Mr. Macleod or Sir. It's your choice. Is that all understood," he asked in a firm tone.

"Yeah Mac," the boy smirked.

That earned him a light slap on his head from Darry. "Stop it now little buddy. It is enough sassiness for only one morning. You all have a good day, I need to go now."

"See you later Darry," they all said in unison.

Twenty minutes later they left for the library. "Okay, we are here. Pony we will wait for you at the coffee shop over there."

"How long I am allowed to stay," Pony asked.

"No longer than eleven."

"Huh Mac, that's nearly two hours," Soda pouted.

"I try to be quick Soda," Pony said.

"Okay see you later."

Soda followed Mac into the newspaper shop. There he went straight to the motorbike and car magazines. Mac let him wander away but closed up when he had his newspaper.

"Did you find one you like," he asked?

"Sure, this one." Mac took it out of his hand and paid. They left and went to the coffee shop. They sat down on a place with a good view to the entrance. Duncan ordered a coffee and Soda a chocolate milk.

Mac opened the newspaper and began to read.

"Huh, Mac that isn't English," the teenager remarked.

"No, it is Italian. I like to read foreign newspapers. It helps to keep your knowledge."

"Do you know a lot of languages?"

"Yes, I speak and read about twenty languages. It is important for someone like me."

"Uh, that's a lot," Soda said surprised. Duncan just smiled.

Soda looked thru his magazine. After ten minutes he started to fidget and to become uneasy.

Duncan looked at him, in an admonishing manner. Soda tried to sit still for a while. But that did not last long and Soda was restless again.

"Huh, Duncan said, was it the same in school with you? Once it got a bit boring or too intense?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just an observation on my part, nothing else."

Soda tried to concentrate on his magazine but soon the letters began to blur and the same behaviour started again. Duncan just sighed and then patted his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't know waiting for Pony would be so hard on you. But then you are still under house arrest. Next time we need to wait for someone, we go for a walk. Remind me if I forget about it. That should be easier for you."

Soda just nodded.

A young man walked in and spotted Soda. He came over and said, "Hi, little Curtis."

"Hi Shepard."

"I'm sorry about Dally and Johnny decease. They were good kids."

"Yeah, we really miss them," Soda said.

Duncan just watched the interchange with interest.

"Come on Curtis, we sit down over there."

"Uh, Shepard you may sit here."

Tim looked curious, "why should I sit here. I want to talk to you in private."

"Not possible at the moment," Soda remarked.

"Why not," Tim asked disgruntled.

"Because my guardian is against it."

"Well little Curtis, I'm not stupid. Darry is not here and he is certainly not against a little talk between us."

"No, but Darry isn't my guardian anymore. It's Mac and he sits opposite of me," Soda announced.

Tim gave Mac a really nasty look.

Mac just smirked. "Hi, I'm Mac his uncle. If you want to talk to Soda then sit down. He just had a little attitude problem so he is grounded at the moment. That means, when we are not at home, he is to stay at my side."

"Well, I'm Tim Shepard an old friend of Darry's. He smirked and sat down. I guess parenting is not always easy. God knows, I have two younger siblings at home."

"Yeah, It can be rewarding but sometimes also be stressful and annoying," Duncan replied, grinning.

"How come, Darry is not anymore your guardian," he asked Soda.

"Huh, because Pony run off, missed school and the upcoming trial, social service thought it would be best for us to stay at a boy's home. But it was really horrible there," Soda shuddered when he mentioned it and Mac noticed it.

"Mac's my mother's brother. Our parents defined him as our legal guardian. He was able to get the temporary guardianship and so we only needed to stay one day in the custody of the state. But believe me it was enough!"

"Huh Soda, that's really lucky. Which boy's home?"

"The Tulsa West End."

"Oh, there it is really unpleasant. I heard the guards are abusive bastards and mean."

Duncan let them talk and pretended to read his newspaper. When the waitress brought Tim his coffee, Mac ordered another coffee and Soda tried to order another chocolate milk.

Duncan intervened. "You had enough sugar already. You can choose between a tea without sugar or water."

"Mac are you serious?"

"Sure I am. Before Tim came you were barely able to sit still for a minute."

Tim just laughed, "Huh that's typical Soda. He was never one to sit still during class. You always got detention because of it."

Soda looked unhappy and ordered some water with a sour mine.

Soda and Tim immersed themselves into a conversation about the neighbourhood, the school and of course the Soc's and their attacks against the Greasers.

Mac pretended to continue to read the newspaper. He drew a few key insights from it, which he absolutely had to discuss with Darry.

After about another half hour Pony strolled into the coffee shop.

"Hi, he greeted."

"Hi, Baby-Curtis," Tim greeted back.

"How are you?"

"Huh, I miss Johnny and Dally."

"Yeah, I do miss Dally too. He patted Pony's shoulder and said, Dally liked you and said you are bright kid. I have to go now, see you later maybe at the funeral."

"Bye," Tim they said in unison.

Ponyboy sat down beside Mac.

"So Pony, did you find everything you need," Mac asked.

"Yes, I found what I need," Pony retorted. The waitress came over and the teenager ordered a Coke.

"Mac may I go to the toilet," Soda asked.

"Sure just go."

"Why was Tim with you and Soda," Pony asked?

"He talked with Soda for a while and kept him distracted. He shortened his wait for you, so I didn't intervene."

When Soda was back Mac paid and then they went on for their shopping spree.

Soda was the whole time during the shopping spree bothersome and crotchety. He hated to try different suits, but Mac did not let him off the hook until they found the right one for him.

Ponyboy was quiet and collected, because he had understood that this was way too important. He complained not once. For that Mac was grateful.

Fortunately, they only needed a short time at the shoe store. Once at home Mac sent the two boys to their rooms and made something to eat for them. Then they went to the meeting with their lawyers.

Back home Duncan made some dinner for the boys and then Darry sent Sodapop to his room. Soon thereafter the phone rang.

Pony took it. "Ponyboy Curtis speaking," he said.

"Hi Ponyboy, I'm Connor Macleod."

"Hi, Mr. Macleod," Pony retorted politely.

"May I speak with Duncan," he asked.

"Oh sure, he is next to me, good bye."

Duncan took the receiver the teenager handed him.

Darry motioned to Pony to follow him out to the porch. The boy joined his brother.

Duncan automatically switched to his native language so the boys would not understand a word.

"Good evening Connor."

"Good evening Duncan. We arrived in New York this afternoon."

"How are you and the boys," Mac asked.

"All went well so far."

"I love to hear that Connor."

"It is not so easy to keep Dally in line, he is really a boisterous teenager."

"Well, Connor, that was to be expected."

"Johnny is very shy and still withdrawn but he tries to come to terms."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Matthew already started their training tonight. They still are in the gym with him so I took the opportunity to have first a little talk with you. How are you and the Curtis children," Connor asked?

"Oh, Connor, I had some busy days so far. On Monday their social worker came by and revoked Darry's guardianship. Pony and Soda had to accompany her. She brought them to a boys' home.

Next day I applied for temporary guardianship and received it. Darry and I picked them up there the same afternoon.

This afternoon we had an appointment with our lawyers. Pony's trial and the custody of all Curtis children will be negotiated in two weeks. There is a good chance for Pony to be acquitted, and even a better chance according to our lawyers that I will receive full custody of Soda, Pony, Alex and Shane. It will help a lot that it was their parents wish and I already hold the legal custody papers."

"I'm relievedto hear that Duncan. And how it goes otherwise?"

"With Darry and Pony everything is going well so far but Soda is in full rebellion mode."

Connor just laughs. "You're really fully engaged. To be a good parent is not easy."

"I fully agree with you Connor."

"Now Duncan, you do love this boy, and you'll find a way eventually. Give him time and be patient then he will come around. You are more patient than I am."

"Yeah, I know. The same I would advise with Johnny and Dally. How is my favourite nephew?"

"Fine so far. He called me tonight from the boarding school and his grades go up. Everything has calmed down the time-out helps a lot. Thanks again for your support and help with him."

"You're welcome. I love him too and it was my pleasure to support you and him."

"Johnny and Dally would like to talk with Ponyboy. Would it be possible that they call him in about an hour?"

"Sure, he will be a happy boy when I tell him."

"Well, that's settled. We hear from each other again soon and keep each other informed."

"Goodbye Duncan."

"Goodbye Connor."

Duncan hung up and joined the boys on the porch.

"What he told you," Pony asked.

"They arrived in New York this afternoon. Everything is in order and Johnny and Dally are doing well. Naturally they have to get accustomed to their immortality and the new situation. They will call you in about an hour my lad. Connor will take care of it."

Ponyboy beamed. "Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome Pony."

He waited impatiently for the call. When he heard the phone ringing, he immediately jumped up and took off. Duncan and Darry grinned.

Pony spoke for over an hour with his friends until Connor told them to end it for now. It was really late and bedtime for all of them.


	13. Pony's trial, custody battle, aftermath

Ponyboy's trial, custody battle and aftermath

The next days before the trial

The several appointments with the lawyers went well. Mac had a good feeling. The boys however, were all very nervous and restless during the next days until the hearing. Mac had to calm them down quite often. It didn't help that Soda was grounded and they had to attend the fake funeral.

Mac had to organize a lot in the meantime. Pony was attacked at school and had to be hospitalized for two days. He had a slight concussion, five ailing ribs and a stab wound on the right upper arm. After that, he stayed at home.

Sodapop got used and warmed slowly up to Macleod. He realized that he was serious and really wanted to help them. Nevertheless, he was not ready to apologize to him for his bad behaviour.

He was still mad at Darry and Mac, because he was grounded and still had to write down stupid sentences, although both knew, that it was hard for him to do it.

The trial and custody battle

Ponyboy's court hearing went well and he was found not guilty. The involved Soc's had told the truth. All Greaser were extremely relieved.

After the lunch break the custody of the four minor Curtis children was negotiated at court.

The presiding judge had received all the necessary documents in advance.

The lawyer of the Social Service plead that the children should be taken into the custody of the state and the twins should be released for adoption.

The lawyer of the family plead, that Duncan Macleod was their uncle and should take over the guardianship as decreed by the parents. If possible Darrell Shane Curtis should receive the custody as replacement guardian.

The judge then decided that she wanted to talk to them. So she then led short individual meetings with Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry and Duncan in her room.

Ponyboy was first to speak with the judge. He told her how he felt. He said that Darry was very strict with him. But he also knew that his big brother constantly worried about him. He wanted to continue to live with his siblings. He had already lost so much in his life.

Then he told the judge about his uncle Duncan Macleod. He told her, that he felt now significantly more comfortable and safe since he had moved in with them. His uncle would take care of them all and take his side when Darry was too strict or too demanding. My parents wanted anyway that uncle Mac is our guardian.

Sodapop was second and he talked a lot about himself and his brothers. When the judge asked whom he would like as a guardian, naturally he named Darry. However, when he had to choose between a boy's home and living with his uncle, he choose Macleod.

Then the judge spoke first alone with Darry and then asked that Mr. Macleod also joined them.

She talked for a while to Darry and Duncan.

After a short break, everyone gathered again in the courtroom.

The judge sat down the two lawyers held their closing arguments. Thereafter the judge announced her judgment.

"I've talked with the two affected boys and with their 20 year old brother, who was their temporary guardian for the last eight months.

I found that the three brothers have a good bond. Darrel Curtis loves his brothers and cancelled his college training to take care of them. I find it exemplary, conscientious and courageous. Therefore in my view the brothers should not be separated.

However, I am also of the opinion that Darrel Curtis is in the everyday life sometimes overwhelmed with the education of his brothers, because he is only twenty years old himself. He did what his heart told him to do and was prepared to waive a lot.

He feels that his uncle has strengthened his back the last weeks. It was easier for him because he could share the burden of responsibility with someone more experienced.

For this reasons, and at the expressed wish of their parents I appoint Duncan Macleod to their guardian and Darrell Shane Curtis receives the custody as replacement guardian.

I am of the opinion that Darrel Curtis is a talented young man and should go to college. Duncan Macleod is ready to meet his financial needs and to pay for his education.

He will take care of Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis as long as they need parental attention. He is also ready to meet their financial needs and pay for their further education.

Furthermore, it was the desire of the parents that the children grow up together. This is to be respected and the guardianship of Alexander and Shane Curtis is also transferred to Duncan Macleod and Darrell Shane Curtis receives the custody as replacement guardian.

I hope that you appreciate Mr. Macleod's caring and generosity and wish you all the best for the future. The hearing is closed."

The boys were relieved but Sodapop was not really happy with the decision. He was glad that he and Steve had to go directly to work.

Three hours later Darry brought them their dinner over at the gas station. Sodapop was still somewhat sullen and therefore Darry went home soon.

Steve and Soda handed over the gas station a little after 23:00 o'clock to the colleagues of the late night shift.

"Steve I want to go out tonight. I do not want to go home. We can go have a drink at Buck's."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, after all, you're still grounded," Steve told him.

"Honestly I don't care," Soda said.

"You have to know it, but I come along. Mac will probably not be happy about your decision," Steve told him.

"Fuck him, come one Steve."

Steve and Soda went to Buck Merrill's bar. Soda had not often consumed alcohol before, but tonight he was soon drunk. Buck knew Soda and called Darry.

Two o'clock in the morning

"Mac our little buddy is in Buck Merrill's bar and got drunk."

"Is that his first time," Mac asked.

No, Pony and Soda got drunk one evening after our parents died. I grounded them after that for a week. It never happened again. Soda normally doesn't drink alcohol.

"Good to know, I'll go pick him up. Darry you stay here. Pony should not be alone at this time of night."

"Yes I agree, he still could have a nightmare, I see you later Mac."

Mac drove to Bucks and went straight into the bar. He spotted Soda and Steve immediately but they were too focused on their friends, to see him. He also recognized Tim Shepard.

Duncan asked at the bar for Buck. "I'm Buck myself," the barman told him.

"Good evening, I'm Duncan Macleod. You called my nephew Darrel Curtis about Sodapop and Steve. I'm Sodapops guardian."

"Hello Mr. Macleod," Buck said.

"Darry and I appreciate it, that you called us. What did they drink?"

"Huh, whisky, rum, gin and some beer," he informed Mac.

"Is there an open bill?"

"No, I do not give out drinks without payment." Mac handed him 10 Dollars and Buck took them.

"Is that the first time Soda came here to drink," Mac asked.

To be honest, it is not the first time but he drinks seldom. He was maybe six times here after the death of their parents and really drunk. Dally looked always after him and informed Darry that he would stay the night here with him. Normally the boy only drinks coke. He must be really unhappy."

"Yes, he is unsure, upset and unhappy. I should take my little drunkards home now. Thank you again for calling and good night."

"Good night"

Mac went over to the two teenagers. "Hey, little buddies; it's time to go home!"

"Huh, hi Macleod. No, I like it here, just get lost" Soda giggled.

"Yeah, I know about your wish, but it's bedtime for you now my little one," Mac answered.

Steve was not as drunk as Soda and just smirked. "Soda I told you, that this was a bad idea, he giggled. "Steve you join us," Mac ordered in a firm tone. Tim just smirked at Mac.

Mac helped Soda up and marched him out of the bar and to his car. Steve followed them unsteady. Mac helped Soda in the car and afterwards Steve. The ride home was quiet. Soda was fast asleep and Steve dozed off.

Darry came straight out of the house as Mac stopped the car. He got out and helped Steve, who had woken up to get out.

"Hey Darry, please help Steve to the couch and then make some black tea for them?"

"Yeah sure, no problem Mac!"

"I carry Soda to his bedroom, he is fast asleep."

Mac put Soda gently on his bed and took off his shoes and the clothes and put him in his Pyjama. Soda did not wake up but protested quietly a little in his sleep. Mac tucked a blanket behind his pillow, so he would not lay flat on his back, and covered him, just as Darry brought the tea.

"Mac, why I had to make black tea," Darry asked.

"To drink plenty of it helps to dilute the alcohol and it is better than cold water. Go to bed, you have to work tomorrow. I take care of our two little drunkards."

"Will you punish Soda for it?"

"No. Every teenager gets drunk at least once before he is allowed to do it legally."

"Why, no punishment for drinking? He has forgotten that he's grounded and he has also violated the curfew I gave him during the week. Our father or I would have given him at least a spanking in the morning."

Well, he is still grounded and yes your father would have punished him for drinking. But this is not a normal situation and more a cry for help. I think that the cause lies deeper. He is frustrated with the outcome of the custody battle. This decision changed his life and that scares him. He feels helpless and powerless.

I don't want to nurture this feeling. This does not mean, if that should happen again, that he will not be punished and spanked for it. Right now he needs security and understanding. You and I know that much will change and what will change. He has only a feeling. We still have enough other reasons to punish him."

"I think it is good that the judge has chosen you as their guardian and me as second in charge. Honestly, I'm glad not all is bearing down on me alone anymore."

"Are you glad that it was finally not your own decision, Darry?"

"Yes I am. My brothers can't blame me for it, because the court has ruled."

"I am glad you didn't need to decide. It makes everything easier and you do not need to feel guilty about it. Just go to bed Darry and try to sleep. I'm capable to take care of our little drunkards."

"Thank you and good night Mac."

"Good night, Darry sleep well."

Soda and Steve had a bad night and both had to vomit several times. Mac took good care of them.


	14. Family conference, patience limit

Family conference, patience limit, consequences

Next morning

About eight in the morning Duncan rubbed Sodas back. "Good morning, wake up, sleepyhead; it's time to take some aspirin."

Soda groaned and rubbed his eyes and face, then mumbled, "Morning Macleod. Huh, my head hurts terribly," he whined.

"Well, you drank a lot of alcohol last night. It should not be a surprise to you, little drunkard."

Mac handed him two aspirins and a glass of water. Soda swallowed them and drank his water.

"Thank you Macleod," he mumbled and blushed.

Mac smacked his butt lightly.

"Ouch," Soda yelled.

"Stop calling me just Macleod. I told you yesterday that I regard it as disrespectful. You are already in enough trouble anyway. Do not make it worse for your sake.

You may stay in bed for a little while longer, and then take a shower. At nine o'clock sharp breakfasts is ready for you. Don't be late. The alarm rings at 8.30 and don't dare to ignore it. Work starts at ten o'clock."

Mac stood up, patted his shoulder and then left him alone.

Soda just felt guilty and sick. At 09.00 sharp he sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Soda," his little brother and Steve greeted him.

"Morning Pony, Steve," he replied.

"How you feel," Pony asked.

"Huh, not great. I at least feel better than an hour ago and you?"

"My ribs still hurt," Pony answered.

Mac put his breakfast in front of him. "Eat," he ordered and Soda obeyed.

"Thank you Mac," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, little buddy."

After breakfast Pony retreated to his room to read and Mac to the porch for some fresh air. Steve joined him on the porch and apologized for last night then he went home to change and go to school.

In order to gain time and to organize his thoughts Sodapop washed the dishes without even being asked for. When he had been able to muster enough courage he stepped on the porch and said, "I'm sorry, Mac. You can now yell and punish me. I deserve it, I behaved stupid."

"That's putting it mildly, Duncan said wearily. What if you and Steve had met the Soc's? After all, that was the day of the hearing. You could have been jumped. You could have ended up in the hospital or at the police station. You could be dead. Darry and I were worried sick about you."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"We are at a point Sodapop just to say sorry is not enough. I'm sure yelling at you will not help in this situation. I will not punish you for drinking alcohol. We both know that you are upset and frustrated with the outcome of the custody battle.

It was your way to rebel against that and you only hurt thyself. According to statistics every teenager gets drunk at least once before he is officially allowed. No need for me to overreact, this time only.

Please take note, however, that the next time I will not be so forgiving. I do understand that you are in a special situation right now. You are a good kid and you had a rough time."

Therefore I will opt instead to punish you for your bad judgment and the dangerous situation you put yourself in.

You'll just have to accept that some things will change now. It's better if you get used to it sooner than later. Rather swim along with the flow than to fight it."

"I'm really sorry Mac, I didn't think."

"Remarkable insight, come here and give me a hug," Mac demanded.

Sodapop crossed over to Mac and fell into his arms. "I am sorry."

"I know and I forgive you for the trouble you caused me. Be aware, that Darry and I will have a talk with you tonight. There are still other rule violations. We will not just let them go. Now you have to go to work. I'll take you there and pick you up in the afternoon."

"Uhm, Mac I don't feel so hot, can you call in and tell my Boss that I'm sick?"

"Soda, it was your decision to drink! I will do no such thing. If you can drink then you can work too. Go and get Ponyboy, we need to go. Tell him to take a book with him. "

On the way to the gas station Mac told them, that social service had called early this morning and told him that they would bring Shane and Alex back at six o'clock tonight."

"Huh, that's quite quick," Pony said.

"Well, I think that too, but who will look after them," Soda asked.

"That we will sort out tonight boy's. "

"Why I had to come with you Mac," Pony asked.

"Because we have an appointment at the hospital, remember your ribs and cut?" Mac retorted.

"Sure do, they still hurt."

"That was to be expected. Well, then you will tell it to the doctor and don't pretend you are fine, Pony."

Mac stopped at the DX. "Soda, have a good day and be ready at five."

Soda got out, "bye Pone, Mac."

"Bye Soda, Pony said.

Luckily Pony and Mac had both a book to read. They had an hour to wait for the responsible doctor.

"Good Morning Ponyboy, Mr. Macleod.

"Good Morning, Dr. Seymour," they greeted.

"Please take off your shirt young man; I would like to examine your rib cage and the cut on your right arm."

Pony did take off the shirt with Mac's help.

"You still have problems to move?"

"Huh, just a bit."

"Did you take your painkillers this morning?"

"Yes of course," Pony retorted.

When the doctor touched his ribs Pony hissed.

"You are still quite bruised and sore. Did you rest enough?"

"Huh, my uncle doesn't let me do a thing. I only read and watch TV."

"Okay, then continue to do just that. Can you sleep at night you look tired."

"Not too well," the boy admitted.

"How long will it go until the pain subsides?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh, this can take a few more days and it will bother you some weeks. It depends on your healing process."

The doctor handed Mac a new prescription. "Here a mild sedative and stronger painkillers. He needs to rest a lot. Please come back in a week. Ask for a new appointment at the reception."

"Good bye Ponyboy, Mr. Macleod."

"Good bye doctor."

Mac made a new appointment and then they went to the pharmacy in town.

"Pony, are you hungry."

"Yes, Mac I am."

"We can eat at the Indian restaurant there?"

"I have never eaten Indian food."

"Then you should definitely try it. I've spent some time in India. After lunch you can take your new medication. It will help with the pain."

"Sure, good idea," Pony said.

They eat at the Indian restaurant. Ponyboy was a very curious boy and it was easy to persuade him. Mac told him some wild stories, he had experienced in India and the time passed quickly.

Then they made a few purchases. He brought Pony home and picked up Soda later from the DX as promised.

Mac started to cook dinner and Soda helped him not really willingly.

"Mac, I do not like to peel potatoes and other vegetables," he complained.

"Well, someone has to do it and you're still grounded. You can choose between writing sentences down in your room or help me with the cooking."

"Huh, you're a blackmailer you know the answer," Soda scowled grumpy.

Mac just smirked and petted his back gently. "A bit more than a week and then it's over little buddy. You will live."

"It's still a long time, and why can't you just give me a break?" he whined.

"Stop whining Soda, my Dad took his belt to me, when he found me as drunken as you were last night. He dealt me the spanking of my lifetime. Your Dad did the same with Darry. Just ask him, I'm sure he will be honest about it with you. So, little buddy I give you a break."

"Well, then the problem is indeed solved. Just give me a spanking with your belt and then we can move on to a normal agenda," Soda yelled agitated.

"Stop back talking like that; it will not help the situation you are in. Eventually, you have not only been drinking alcohol.

You deliberately disregarded your curfew. You even exceeded it on a weekday. In addition, you have forgotten that you are still grounded.

You still have some open rule violations from your current grounding. We had no time to talk about them.

You constantly show us a bad attitude. You brought yourself and Steve in danger and let us worry about your whereabouts. The Soc's are out for revenge. So don't get cocky and note that we still have enough reasons to bust your butt and ground you for another month at least. Be aware that we will talk later about it, when Darry is home." That Mac told him in an eerie calm and very stern tone.

Soda got scared and a cold shiver run down his back. He realized immediately that he had now arrived at a point, where he had to be careful, but he could not let it be.

"Two against one is unfair and you told me this morning that I'm forgiven," Soda said forcefully.

"I just said you will not be punished for drinking alcohol last night and you are forgiven for the trouble you caused me. You and Steve kept me up the whole night."

Soda relented, "I'm sorry that you had a short night because of me. I persuaded him to come with me. He first was against it because of my grounding."

"I take note of it. Maybe next time you follow his advice.

I'll go check how Pony feels now. He's still hurting pretty strong. The doctor has prescribed a higher dose painkiller for him and a sedative for the night."

Oh, that was a quick change of subject, Soda thought and Mac was already gone.

Some minutes later, Pony and Mac appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi, Soda, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Pony, a little better but I'm tired. I've heard that your ribs still hurt."

"Yes, the doctor said that I need to rest and may only move cautiously. This means read and watch TV."

"Oh, poor little Pony. I bet you like it. Read and watch TV easy peasy for you."

Darry parked just a minute after their social worker Mrs. Taylor in front of the house.

"Good evening, Mrs. Taylor."

"Good evening, Darrell. I bring Shane and Alexander home."

"She took Shane out of his baby seat. The toddler spotted his big brother and ran immediately to him and called delighted "Dar, Dar, miss you!"

Darry closed the door of his car and turned to him. He picked him up and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hi, sweetie, I missed you too. You are home now. Then he put him down.

The social worker helped Alex out of his baby seat. May I take him," he asked the social worker?"

"Yes, sure," she allowed.

Darry picked his other little brother up, kissed and hugged him too, then he put him down. He took their hands and led them into the house. He opened the door. The little boys run in and cried in unison, "Sody, Pony where are you!"

Mrs. Tylor followed Darry and his siblings.

Soda, Pony and Mac appeared in the living room. They welcomed Darry, the twins and the social worker.

"Soda, please can you take the twins to their room and stay there with them for a while," Darry asked.

"Yes, of course Darry," he said and took their hands and led them away.

"Pony can you please set the table and look after the cooking for me," Mac asked him.

"Sure Mac, no problem," he retorted.

"Thank you Mrs. Tylor for bringing the twins back so quickly," Duncan said.

"That is the court order. We need to stick to it. However, I do not really see an improvement in it for them. There is still missing a female reference person and this is very important at this age."

"Do not worry Mrs. Taylor. However this may also change in the near future. For the moment, it does not matter."

"I will keep you all in mind. In the car are still things from them. Could you accompany me to unload their stuff?"

"Sure, Mrs. Taylor, Mac said.

"Come on Darry, we escort Mrs. Taylor to her car."

They took the twins stuff out and said good bye to the witch from social service.

The two brought the things into their room where Soda was playing with the twins.

The phone rang and Pony got it.

"Hey, Mac, it's for you. It's a woman called Grace."

"I'm coming and he took the phone out of Pony's hand. Duncan Macleod speaking, he said. "Buona sera mia cara Grace, bello sentire da te." Mac spokeItalian with her.

After that they had their first dinner as a reunited family. Darry introduced the twins to their uncle and told them that he and Mac would be responsible for them.

Shane asked, "Darry can we now stay at home?"

"Yes of course, Shane. There will be no foster families in the future. You will stay with Mac and me until you are an adult."

Darry said, "Pony and Soda you take care of the dishes and I and Mac bring the twins to bed."

Mac added, "Don't go anywhere boys, after that we will have our first family conference." Then he and Darry led the twins to the bathroom.

"Do you have any idea why they want to talk to us," Soda asked.

"Huh, they want probably discuss with us, when we can take care of the twins."

"Yes, certainly, but I feel that there is more."

"Maybe they want to set up new house rules or alter mine or your curfew. Whatever, we'll probably find out soon. Don't worry Soda. Mac is not necessarily more stringent than Darry."

"Sure, not with you, with me he is. That's not true Soda, you're being unfair and cheeky towards him and to be honest Darry was always more lenient with you than with me."

"Huh, that tells me my younger brother," Soda sighed.

"Of the same opinion is your big brother, Darry said. The twins are fast asleep, apparently they were very tired."

"Well, then we have enough time to discuss the most pressing issues, Mac said. Let's sit down in the living room." They sat all comfortably down.

That's our first family conference.

"First, I would like to say that I'm really glad that the twins are back und we have now the chance to rebuild a family.

I promised your parents to take good care of you all and it is my intention to do so as best I can. It's not a duty for me it is a matter of the heart and I'm your uncle. I always viewed you boys as a part of my family so does Connor.

We will have to overcome many challenges in the everyday life. We will not always agree.

Please accept that Darry and I are the adults in this household and we will fulfil our responsibility towards you as best we can. This means also that we will sometimes make decisions that you do not like. I do expect that you accept them and will try to understand, that what we decide is in good faith and in your interest.

It is important to me personally that you are always honest with me. Talk to me about your problems, feelings and opinions. If you have a problem, then speak open about it and if possible proactive. You can be sure I'll try to understand your needs, requests or your point of view. I will consider it benevolently.

I also know that it is hard for you to accept that I'm your guardian Sodapop, but I really hope that we can overcome our difficulties. Your wellbeing is important to me. Soda just nodded.

I would like to share my point of view to the change of custody, Darry said. To be honest, I'm glad about the outcome of the custody hearing. Since I read our parents letter, I've been thinking about to transfer the guardianship of you two to Mac.

I felt often overwhelmed in the last eight months and I made mistakes. I am only 20 years old and had to take over the sole responsibility for two minors. It was a very difficult time for me.

The age difference is not too large between us, less than 4 and 6 years. That's a main problem between us. It's not easy to be the big brother and parent at the same time. You wanted me to be the big brother but needed me as your parent.

I took over the guardianship out of love for you. I didn't want that you have to grow up in the care of the state.

It broke my heart that the twins were placed in foster care. Nonetheless I was glad, because we wouldn't have managed to meet their needs.

What happened that dammed night was to a large extent my fault! I'm really very sorry Ponyboy that I slapped you. I did not want that, but I acted on impulse. I was afraid and was very tired. It was just too much for me.

Still, I 'm glad that the judge decided to assign Mac as your responsible guardian. Finally it was not my decision. It will give me the chance to stay with you and be the big brother I am. I will start college next fall but I will also stay with you.

"May I say something," Ponyboy ask slightly uncertain.

"Yeah sure," Mac encouraged him.

I am glad that you finally can study. It hurt me to see that you couldn't go to college because of me and had to work so hard to bring us thru. As a thirteen-year-old I could not even contribute something. I'm sorry that I have not made it more easily for you.

I didn't understand until now how hard it was for you. I just saw that you were much stricter with me than with Sodapop. I didn't understand why you pushed me all the time. We never talked about it and so I often thought that you did not love me. I know now that you would do anything for me. I love you Darry."

"Come here little brother, Darry said, hugging him tightly. I love you too Ponyboy and never doubt it."

The two sat down again after a while. "I'm not quite finished yet, Ponyboy said. I agree with both judgments. Our parents appointed uncle Mac as our guardian and for me its fine. I really like you Mac and I am glad that you take care of us. I try to be good, I promise."

Mac, ruffled his hair and said, "I love you too, little buddy but you are a teenager and trouble follows you. Just make sure you talk to me about all your problems and troubles."

"Huh, I will Mac."

"How is it for you Sodapop that Mac is now your guardian and what you think honestly about it," Darry asked.

"Darry I appreciate what you have done for me and Ponyboy and I love you. I'm glad too, that you finally can study."

Darry put his arm around Soda who was sitting next to him. Soda, "I love you too little buddy."

"To be honest I need time to get used that Mac is my guardian but I'm sure I will. Please Mac, do not force me to go back to school. I like my job at the DX."

Duncan sighed, "The school problem. We will talk about it later. By that I mean, probably in some weeks. I will take your concerns seriously. I promise. Is that okay for you at this point?"

"Yeah, it is Mac," he acknowledged.

"Good, Mac said, there are more pressing problems at the moment. Darry and I have a lot discussed in the last days and would like to share our ideas and decisions now with you.

We want to hear your opinions too. But please note, that we bear the main responsibility and we will make the final decisions.

Darry and I have been thinking about how we can best take care of the twins. They need a female reference.

I intended anyway to settle down with Grace in New Haven Connecticut. We are very good friends and your parents were also friends with her. She has arrived in New York some days ago. Her visit with Connor and me was already planned. She will arrive in Tulsa tomorrow afternoon."

"Why, we can take care of them," Soda said.

"Sure, we all alternately will take care of the twins. But Grace has time and the desire to do it. I first met her in 1701 when she worked as a midwife. She had just helped a child into the world. I'm sure you will like her. She is a very friendly, open-minded and gentle person. So give her a chance."

Darry said, "Mac is right. I agreed to it. Shane and Alex need a female reference and we all will be very busy in the next month to come. She is one of the friends our parents wanted to take care of us.

We will be grateful for her help. We will welcome her in our life. Don't forget the twins are only toddlers and need a lot of attention.

You Soda and you Pony as well, will be on your best behaviour towards her. Don't get sassy or backtalk to her. If Mac and I are not around you do what she tells you. Are we clear on that little Buddy's?" Darry asked in a stern tone.

"Sure, Dar," the boy's said in unison.

"But we have no extra space," Pony remarked.

"Yes, of course you're right. We will surely find a solution," Duncan retorted.

"Mac, please can Soda share my room with me again? I still have nightmares and I miss him," Ponyboy confessed.

"That's Sodapop's sole decision. It is okay if you want to stay in your room, Mac clarified. Grace can stay in a hotel room."

"I'm willing to continue to share the room with Pone, I'm used to sleep with him. I miss him." Soda said.

"Sodapop would it be okay if I move into your room and Grace takes the room of your parents," Mac asked the boy sympathetically.

"That's fine for me Mac."

That's really kind of you, thanks a lot Soda," Mac retorted. It will help us to organize things easier around here."

"One problem solved. I'm concerned about your safety. The Soc's are out for revenge." Darry said.

"You are right, Dar, I'm concerned too," Pony chimed in.

"It's not new, we always fought with the Soc's and they jumped us before," Soda added to the conversation.

Mac spoke up. "To be honest with you boy's, I am very concerned about this class struggle that takes place here in Tulsa. Be aware that you are all in danger. The Soc's may want revenge for Bob's dead. They will be looking for Ponyboy but also for his siblings or the other gang members. They will jump you if you are alone. So I want you to be very careful and don't go out on your own. Is that clear?"

"Sure, Mac," both younger boys said again in unison.

"Good, I hold you to your promise boys, Mac retorted.

Pony was attacked at school. He had to be hospitalized for two days and is still in pain. I talked to the principal. You are not going back to this school. They cannot guarantee your safety.

We need to find another solution until the next school year starts, maybe home schooling or a private teacher. Pony and I will look into it later. For now you give yourself time to recover from your injuries."

"Sure Mac, we can sort it out later," Pony said a bit surprised.

"Now to our most pressing issue we want to discuss with you boys. From my perspective, Tulsa Oklahoma is not a safe place for you anymore. Moving would be the best solution. We all could start over. My favourite destination is the east coast. I would like to settle down in New Haven Connecticut. What do you think?"

"No," Soda said forcefully.

Pony asked immediately, "What about Two-bits, Steve, Dally and Johnny? "

"Thank you for this question Ponyboy." Mac said and clarified, "Dally and Johnny will join us, if we decide to move away from Tulsa. They can't come back here.

Two-bit is 18 years old. It is his own decision, whether he wants to come along or not.

Soda I know that Steve is a very important person in your life and I respect that. Steve has just turned seventeen. I will talk to him. If he wants to join us, we need to talk with his father.

I am willing, if his father agrees, to take over his guardianship. If he won't let him go, he is welcomed to join us in a year. I think that is a fair enough proposal and you have to accept Steve's and his father's decisions.

I expect from you that you let me discuss and settle this matter with Steve and Two-Bit. This means that you only talk with them about it, when I give you permission to do it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mac, I promise," Pony said.

"Me too," Soda promised.

"Well, Darry said, now please tell us what you think of a move. Maybe you begin, Ponyboy."

"Huh, I actually do not mind. Especially not when Johnny and Dally joining us and Two-Bit and Steve are invited to come along. I do not feel safe anymore in Tulsa and in High School. I want to go back to school as soon as possible.

I do have enough of Soc's jumping us and the futile fights. We have gone thru a lot the last few months. I think a fresh start would be just right for us. I'm glad we have Shane and Alex back. It would be good for them to grow up elsewhere."

"What is your honest opinion Darry," Soda asked.

"I agree with Mac and Pone. A move would be just the right thing for all of us. We could start from scratch. I think that Two and Steve should come along. They are in danger, if they stay here. Dally and Johnny already agreed to join us, if we move away from Tulsa."

"Sodapop, what is your opinion now that you know, that two of the gang already agreed to join us and the others are invited to come along," Mac asked curious.

"Oh, in this case I'm not against it. I just feel overwhelmed. But I see that there are many good reasons for moving and a change of scenery. But my life has changed so much in the last few months. Sometimes I just feel lonely and lost. I really try to adjust but now everything is thrown into turmoil again."

"Soda, change is one of the constants in life and to resist the change is more exhausting than going with the flow. It is now the beginning of May and we can't move tomorrow. The new school year begins in mid-October and until then we will be moved and have already settled down ourselves a little.

I think that leaves enough time for you to come to terms. Think about what you really want to achieve in your life and make your decisions based from that point of view with mine and Darry's help." Mac retorted empathetically.

We have talked about a lot. Much still needs to be clarified, done and organized. Please, talk to me, Darry or maybe Grace at any time if you need to. We will take your concerns and questions seriously and we will keep you informed about the important decisions.

Okay, I think we should now finish our first family meeting. But I have a task for you boys.

Please write down what is important for you in life and what are your heart desires. Write down carefree what you want and in every area of life. I and all involved persons will do the same and then we will compare it and find some common ground.

Find some goals for you and write them down too. Goals are very important when you want to accomplish something in life. You have time for this task until the End of May. Then you give it to me. That should be enough time."

The boys just nodded.

"Pony, it's already ten o'clock you should go on to bed in my room," Darry reminded him.

"May I read just a bit?"

"Sure little buddy," Darry allowed.

"Okay thanks, good night everyone."

"Good night Pony," they said in unison.

Two sets of eyes now focused on Soda. He felt immediately intimidated and uncomfortable. He clearly remembered the discussion with Mac when they cooked dinner.

"Huh Mac, Darry said. Please can I just talk alone for a few minutes with Sodapop?"

"No problem, I check on the little ones and say good night to Pony. Just come and get me, when you are done."

"Thank you Mac."

Now only his big brother looked at him and he could tell that Darry was livid.

"Care to tell me what's the matter with you little buddy," Darry asked in a stern tone trying to stay calm and collected.

"Okay, it's hard for me at the moment and I feel that you are unfair and too strict with me."

"Soda, at this point I don't really care that you feel I'm too strict with you. You constantly disobey me or Mac.

The whole time during your grounding you have violated the rules I and Mac set for you. The basic house rules, that we have defined together, likewise.

I really do not know what is wrong with you. Is it just a rebellious phase or is it the change that makes it so hard for you to behave yourself properly and like a decent human being.

I am very disappointed about your behaviour towards Mac and our parents would be too.

Sodapop Patrick Curtis it will end here and now. I demand that you apologize to him honestly and sincerely. In the future you will strive to be friendly and receptive to him.

Mac is our uncle and he likes you and tries very hard to find a common denominator with you. He is not your enemy. You just feel like he is for some odd reason, but it's not the reality. I just do not understand you."

"Yeah, that's exactly the point, you really don't understand me. I already have a father; I do not need a new one!" Soda yelled.

"It is not Mac's intention to replace our father. He is our uncle and just wants to be supportive. We all need someone like him."

"We don't know him and I can't trust him," Soda yelled agitated fully aware that it was a hard and unfair statement.

He is your uncle and your guardian now, accept it. He has only the best intensions towards you," Darry yelled back.

"I give a shit about it," Soda yelled.

"That is definitely not the right attitude little brother. To be very clear with you, our parents would have never tolerated your behaviour towards Mac or you drop out of school. I did only agree, because we needed the money. Now that's not the case anymore.

So you will go back to school, obey Mac or me and be on your best behaviour. Be assured, I'll support him and you will bend to our will, because it is the right thing. Pull yourself together little boy otherwise you will have two miserable years."

"I'm no little boy and I don't go back to school. You can't send me there without my agreement you asshole!"

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis that's enough!" Darry stood up and tried to slap him, but Soda could dodge. Then they started to fight.

Mac had heard enough. He appeared in the living room and separated the two from each other.

"That stops right now, he demanded with vigour. Apologize to each other immediately," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Darry, I freaked out."

Darry nodded and said, "I'm sorry too but it is not over little brat. You can't get away like that."

"He will not, Duncan assured, but you are definitely not the right one to deal with him at the moment.

Darry please go to bed it was a long day for you. I take care of Soda and I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yeah, you are right, good night."

"Good night Darry," Mac said and Soda only glared furiously at him.

Duncan sighed. "You're both two hotheads, ye have it in common with your father."

"Leave me alone you asshole. I have no mood for further discussions tonight, especially not with you idiot!" Soda yelled.

Duncan shook his head in disbelieve, that the boy was so stupid to still put oil in the fire.

He grabbed his arm and said, "I take note of it boy. Lead the way to your room, he ordered. Soda tried to fight back but to no avail.

We both need to blow off some steam, so put on your workout clothes and sneakers, we go for a run. Wait for me here."

Soda did not like Mac's idea and lie down on his bed instead. He deliberately disobey him.

When Mac came back, he just ordered, "Get up and ready Soda."

He said it in this calm and eerie tone from this afternoon. Soda got scared and a cold shiver run down his back. He suddenly decided to obey, stood up and got ready.

Mac said nothing just watched him change and sat down on the chair. When Soda was ready he said. "Come to me nephew."

Soda now was unsure. "You said we go for a run."

"Later, now come to me."

"Why," Soda tried to stall.

"Because I said so. Don't dare to disobey me now. "

Soda crossed over and stood before Mac with a bad feeling.

"You had it coming for some time now. You constantly disobeyed me or Darry. Tonight you fought your brother. Even my patience has a limit nephew. You for sure need to change your attitude toward me and Darry and I know exactly the thing that will help you with it."

"Huh, please no spanking Mac," the teenager pleaded.

"Too late Soda, I gave you enough warnings, to watch your language and attitude. Place yourself on my lap or I will help you. Soda blushed and hesitated.

I count to three. That's your last chance to obey me! It will affect the outcome of this punishment. One, two... "

Soda quickly did as he was told and felt very awkward in this position.

Mac moved Soda in a slightly more comfortable posture for him and pulled the boys sweatpants and boxers down and the T-shirt up. However he did not start to spank the boy immediately and rubbed comforting circles in Soda's back.

Soda felt really uncomfortable and squirmed on Mac's lap.

"I want to make it clear to you that this spanking has nothing to do with last night. It has rather to do with how you behaved yourself over the last weeks.

I no longer tolerate your insolence and disrespect. I don't like it when people insult or yell at me. I'm sure you don't like it either.

If you do not want a repeat of this punishment, then you will behave accordingly and keep your mouth in check in future.

"Please Mac, let it be. I'm sorry," Soda pleaded.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, enough is enough and now you pay for your disrespect and sassiness. Be aware, that I have a limit too."

Soda panicked as he remembered the last spanking. He tried to get up but Duncan kept hold of him.

"You're safe with me. I love you but I will not tolerate your attitude anymore.

Mac then dealt him twenty five hard strokes, then stopped. Soda tried to show no emotion but squirmed a bit.

Mac rubbed comforting circles in his back. Soda relaxed a bit and he thought. If Mac spanks me in a normal way, I can assume that he really cares about me.

Duncan realized that something had changed within the boy. Nonetheless, he had to go thru with this unpleasant task.

He struck him again twenty-five times. He stopped and rubbed more circles in his back to comfort his nephew.

Soda sobbed now because it hurt and his butt was on fire. Mac waited until he calmed down and relaxed a bit.

Then Mac dealt him another twenty-five strokes on the bare bottom and restarted to rub some comforting circles on his back.

This time Soda pleaded between sobs, "Please Mac stop it. It hurts a lot," he whined.

"I know little buddy and this is the sense of this punishment. You will receive another twenty-five strokes and then it is over."

Mac hit him again and this time Sodapop cried out in pain after each stroke.

Mac told him, "Your punishment is over Sodapop. You are forgiven."

The boy still sobbed and was in pain. Mac rub gently his back for a while.

Mac then moved him in a crosswise sitting position on his lap. He embraced Soda and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't try to let things get that far again my laddie. I love you. It's over and forgiven. Just relax.

Soda did and mumbled a muffled apologize in Macs chest.

Mac ruffled his hair and let him calm down a bit more. "You are always safe with me and all is well now, little buddy." He repeated that several times. He let him sit for ten minutes then he ordered him to stand up.

He grabbed him by the right arm and led him outside. "Run in front of me and start slowly. No talking. You only stop when I allow it," he commanded.

After nearly two hours, they got back. Sodapop was just very exhausted, tired and had no energy left to be sassy.

Duncan just said, "Go shower and then to bed in your room. It's nearly one o'clock. Goodnight Sodapop."

"Goodnight, Mac," he retorted. He felt really miserable and sore.

When Mac had finished his shower and wanted to go to bed, he heard that Soda was crying in his room. He had hoped that the boy was tired enough to just fall asleep.

Okay, Duncan told himself, I'm the adult, and thus you can't just leave this unhappy teenager cry himself to sleep. He is your nephew and you love him dearly.

He took his flashlight and walked into the room. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and put the flashlight on the nightstand. For a while he was just silent and let Soda his despair sob out.

"Huh, it's hard to be a teenager, he said after a while. I can tell you from experience, that self-pity does not help. You need to grow up a little bit right now. Life does not always go as you plan it or you like it. Tragedies and accidents happen and you need to learn to deal with it.

Your parents do not come back but your siblings still live. Darry needs your support and Ponyboy his big brother whom he can confide everything. He looks up at you and you are a very important person in his life. Alex and Shane need your care and I at least your cooperation and your trust that I can take good care of you.

I am capable to do it and it is my heart desire that you feel taken care of and safe and sound. I want that you can later in your life look back to these two years and say. Yes I have lost my parents but I still had my siblings and my uncle and he took good care of me."

Soda had listened but he could not stop crying even if he wanted to. Duncan sat now down on the bed and rubbed comforting circles into his back. After some time he pulled the boy up into his lap and arms and continued to rub circles on his back.

Soda let out all the pent-up fear and anger, also his insecurity and despair over the loss of his parents and the changes in his life. It was a long time until he stopped sobbing and calmed down.

Duncan asked, "Feel better now, laddie?"

"Huh, yes, sort of."

"Good, that crying was long overdue. It helps a lot to be exhausted."

"I do not know what is wrong with me. I'm sorry. I behaved like an idiot. I promise to do better. I'll try.

Please Mac forgive me! He pleaded. Can we start over from scratch? Please I'm really sorry."

"Ah, someone has grown up a little at least."

Duncan ruffled his hair, petted his still wet cheek and kissed him on top of his head.

"Sure little buddy, I forgive you and I'm ready to start again from scratch. You know why?"

Soda shook his head.

"Because you are important to me and you belong to my family. I love you Sodapop. Not even your worst behaviour can change that fact."

"I love you too," Soda said shyly.

"Well, that seems like a pretty good new start to me."

Soda just smiled shyly.

"So, now we have to talk about the punishment for your dangerous and immature behaviour form last night and the last weeks. We both know what you did; I will not repeat it again."

"Will you spank me again," Soda asked worried.

"Well Soda, I believe more in modern parenting than corporal punishment. But sometimes it sure helps to bring your point of view across.

I don't promise you that I will never spank you again but it is not a punishment I choose lightly. There are other ways to get your attention and it's not what I have in mind for you now."

Soda was very relieved to hear that. "Thank you, I'm quite sore after the spanking and this run."

"I know you are sore in different kinds. Therefore, I'm gonna give you the break you repetitively asked me for. Nonetheless, I expect that you behave better from here on out.

Show us that you are sixteen years old and that you are trustworthy, responsible and know how to behave yourself. Stick to the rules we set for you. I know that will be a challenge but you can do it."

"Huh, that's really hard Mac."

For the remaining violations I set only one penalty. However, it is not negotiable. You read a book aloud to me. Every day ten pages until the book is finished and I choose the book."

"Uh Mac, are you serious? Can't you just give me another punishment? Please Mac, be merciful."

"I love you little buddy, but I can't just let your transgressions go, otherwise you will not take me seriously. In addition, should a penalty be a challenge and not be too easy to meet."

"Oh, that's really a hard punishment," Soda whined.

"It is certainly not as hard as another month of house arrest little buddy. If you want your freedom in some days you stop right now to complain or I will extend your house arrest for another months and you will read the book aloud to me notwithstanding."

"Huh, that's unfair. You know it would be hard for me. I hate to be penned up in my room and your grounding rules are really strict. I can't be grounded for another month. It is too much."

"Then the book it is Soda. You can do it."

"Yes, sure, whatever. Huh, you are deceitful. I bet you will choose a boring book with a lot of pages." Soda moaned.

Duncan smirked; "Maybe little buddy, maybe not. It will be a surprise."

"It was an unfair choice."

"No, that's modern parenting. I told you it is not negotiable".

"Okay Mac, I give in. The book it is."

"Very well, then try get some sleep, it's almost three o'clock. I'll stay with you until you are asleep kiddo."

"Thanks Mac, goodnight."

"Good night laddie and sleep well. I do love you."

"I love you too," Soda mumbled and some minutes later he was sound asleep.

Duncan was absolutely exhausted after two nearly sleepless nights. Nevertheless, he was relieved that he finally got thru to Soda. It was worth it.


	15. The arrival of Grace, jumped, hospital

The arrival of Grace, jumped, hospital

Next morning around seven o'clock

"Good morning Mac, you look exhausted," Darry greeted and handed him immediately a mug with hot coffee.

"Good morning Darry, "Thank you. Your little brother kept me up until three o'clock in the morning."

Mac told him shortly what happened and about the agreement. Darry just laughed when he mentioned the book.

"I told him that's modern parenting and in addition a penalty should be a challenge and not be too easy to meet."

"Oh, Mac that's real hard for him."

Mac smirked and said, "I don't care. It's time we can bond."

"So, what book you choose," Darry asked curious.

"We will visit the book shop at the airport. I will probably let Pony choose or go for a detective novel. That should not be too boring for him."

"I agree, Darry smirked and said. He has the early shift at the DX. I go wake him up and give him a ride. I still want to talk to him about yesterday."

"Yes, do that Darry, but I would appreciate it when you go easy on him. We need a closure and start over. I do agree with you Mac. "

Mac cooked breakfast for them. Soda was tired and only said the necessary.

"When ends your shift at DX today," Mac asked.

"Uh, at four o'clock," Soda moaned between several yawns.

"Good you wait there for me until I come get you. Don't walk home even when I'm late. Is that understood?"

"Huh, yes Mac of course." Darry and Soda left soon after and Duncan moved his things in Sodas room.

At nine o'clock he heard the twins wake up and Pony followed a bit later still sleepy. He made breakfast for them and then they went to the airport.

They were early and Duncan suggested, "Shall we visit the bookstore in the airport?

Pony of course was intrigued and was immediately fire and flame for it. "You can pick out three books for yourself under one condition."

Pony's head jerked up, "What condition Mac?" He asked suspicious.

"We need to find a book with a story Soda will enjoy to read."

"Huh, no problem to find a detective or a fantasy novel he likes. But Mac, he will not read it, because he hates reading."

"He will Pony, it's part of his punishment that he reads it to me aloud."

"He really agreed," Ponyboy asked astonished?

"Yes, grudgingly he did."

"Why, that's not Soda like." Pony wondered.

"Well, either this or I would have extended his house arrest for another months."

Pony smirked; "Will you punish me with reading too?"

"I really think that would not be a suitable punishment for you laddie. You would love it and do it again, just that I buy you another book. I definitively need to find another approach for you. A suitable punishment should annoy you at least."

"You are evil Mac," the teenager said and smirked.

"Yeah, probably you are right. I'm sure that Soda will be convinced of it. You can go on Pony I will accompany the twins to the children books."

He pushed the stroller in the bookshop and they started to search for books. Ponyboy found more than three books he wanted to read and Mac allowed him in the end one more. They found a book with several good fantasy stories in it and decided to take that for Soda. It had nearly five hundred pages.

Pony said, "Huh I let him down. Will you tell him that it was my decision?"

Duncan smirked; "I know it would have been the fifth book for you when I allowed you another one. Am I right? "

"Uh Mac, you already know me."

Now it was Duncan's turn to smirked. "It's our secret.

Come on Pony we need to pay. The plane will arrive soon and we have to wait for Grace in the arrival hall."

They hurried there and sat down. Pony immediately started to read a book and Duncan took the twins out of their stroller and let them sit on his lap. They were excited and talked to him in their childish language. Mac listened and tried to answer as best he could. Then he read one of the children books to them. That made them happy and they giggled a lot. From time to time Mac tickled them.

Half an hour later he spotted Grace and waved. She spotted him too and walked towards them. He stood up and put the boys back in their stroller and said. "Pony put your book away, I spotted Grace."

Pony looked up and recognized her immediately from the wedding pictures.

Duncan and Grace embraced each other for a moment. "Hello Duncan."

"Hello Grace, thank you for coming. I appreciate it."

"Duncan, you know I do all for my friend's children and for you too. It's a pleasure for me to be here and help you and Darry."

"I know and I'm glad you are here. May I introduce, that's Ponyboy Curtis and that's Grace Chandel."

"Hello Ponyboy, she said warmly and smiled at him. Just use Grace."

Ponyboy proffered his hand and greeted her. Grace took it gently in hers. "Duncan told me that you were attacked in School and still have some battered ribs and other injuries."

"Yes, that's true but I feel better every day."

"Grace is a doctor," Mac informed him.

"Good to know, Pony smirked. That's Alex and Shane," he told her and pointed at his brothers.

"Hi Alex, Hi, Shane, I'm Grace," she said.

"Hi, Grace," the little boys, greeted back.

"I'm here to help take care of you," she said.

"Huh, but Darry, Soda, Pony and Mac take care of us, Alex pointed out."

"Grace will too," Pony explained.

"But she is a girl."

"Yes, Duncan said and that's great!"

"Sure Mac," the boy confirmed.

"Well, let's rent a sports car with children seats in it for you, my lady."

"Oh, stop it Duncan," Grace laughed.

Duncan said, „I missed you Grace".

"I missed you too, Duncan."

"How was your visit with Connor," he asked.

"Well, he was focused on his new students."

"That was to be expected. Did you meet Matthew, his friend?"

"Yes of course, I did. He is charming and a good warrior. He remembers me of you, not the look but the character, attitude and behaviour."

"Did you meet Ceirdwyn?"

"No, she will arrive next week."

"Did you see or talk to Dally and Johnny," Pony asked agitated.

"Yes of course, Ponyboy they are safe and sound. I talked with them for hours and they wrote a letter for you. They told me a lot about you and your family. I will give it to you at home."

"Oh, thank you Grace."

"You're welcome, Pony."

"I have a car for you Grace. You will like it."

"Hopefully no sports car," Duncan you know about my dislike.

"Yeah, I know and I respect your wishes, my dear lovely lady."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes", Pony groaned.

Grace laughed, "I'm also hungry. Over there is a restaurant. We can eat there."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Duncan said. They sat down and ordered. The little boys got each a children's menu.

"Oh, it's already three o'clock, Duncan noted when they had finished their meal. Is it okay Grace, if you take Pony and the twins with your car home? Pony knows the way. So I am able to pick up Sodapop directly at the gas station. His shift ends at four o'clock. I don't want him to walk home alone because it is dangerous."

"Yes, that's okay for me, Grace said. But Duncan I thought he is sixteen, so he should be able and safe to walk home alone at this time of day."

"You are right Grace, but we are here in Tulsa Oklahoma and things are different. He would be safe anywhere else, but not here. It is not safe for him to walk even this short distance. There is a class struggle up here in Tulsa. Rich and middle class kids jump and beat on lower class children and vice versa. Especially if they walk home alone, it is dangerous for them."

"Oh, that's really a horrible situation."

"Yes, it is and it's the main reason I want to move away with them as soon and as far as possible."

"I agree with your judgment, Duncan."

"Most of the drive home you can still follow my car."

"Good then we go home, Pony said. I need some medicine and rest and the twins their afternoon nap."

"That bad, Pony?" Mac asked concerned.

"Only borderline, do not worry about me Mac."

"But this is my job now, little buddy. I have some of your medicine with me. Here, take the painkiller."

"Huh, you remembered."

"Yes, of course," Duncan said, and handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome."

Then they went home.

Duncan was a bit early at the DX gas station so he went into the empty shop. He heard some noise from the workshop. He went to investigate and found a situation he really wasn't fond of.

Sodapop had been alone at work. Some Soc's kids had snaked in and jumped him. Now they stood and knelt around him and taunted him.

They had pinned him down to the floor in the workshop. "You are a dumb and filthy Greaser. But you look good like a gay prostitute. Can you moan as loud and perfectly as them? We will find out soon little Greaser," taunted one of the boys.

"I'm not gay you asshole don't touch me," Sodapop yelled angry and struggled.

"I can confirm that, he is not gay," Duncan said in a dangerous tone. "Let him go and out of here or something happens to you idiots."

Duncan marched up to two of the boys and pulled them away. Soda lied on the ground and his pants were down at his knees. One of the boys was still touching his penis and Duncan pulled him roughly away and shook him.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert boy, that's a sexual assault. Go, or I'll call the police."

The other Soc's had already retreated to their car. They waited for their leader. Duncan let him go and turned his attention to Sodapop. He took out his pocket knife and cut through the cord that bound his hands and helped him to stand up.

"Are you okay, little buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Mac." Soda pulled his pants immediately up.

Duncan just pulled him in a comforting hug? Soda was trembling. "I'm here you are safe now. "

"I tried to defend myself," Soda sobbed in his chest.

"Sure you did, but you were outnumbered. Such a thing is sneaky, cowardly and just sick. It's not your fault you're the victim. Don't feel any shame or guilt over it.

I'm glad I was early enough to prevent worse. Where is your co-worker?" Duncan asked.

"There was a call and he went out to tow a broken down car."

"I stay with you until the shift ends and your co-worker is back. Then we go home. Do you know the boys by name?"

"Yes, I do, Soda sobbed, but we can't do anything about it."

"I want you to write down the names for me. Come we go over into the shop, where you can sit down."

Soda sat down behind the counter, because he was still a little bit shaky. Duncan handed him a paper and a pen.

"Here please write the names down for me."

"Why Mac should I do that."

"Because I say so Soda and I don't want to argue with you about it. Just do it."

Soda sighed and wrote the names on the paper. Duncan took the paper, folded it and put it in his breast pocket. "Thank you Soda."

"What do you do with it?" Soda asked curious.

"I don't know laddie. Maybe I visit their parents and talk to them about it or I inform the police."

"No, please Mac you cannot do that."

"Sodapop they sexually assaulted you. Something like this just goes too far. I cannot just overlook it. I am your guardian."

"They will try to take revenge on me or Pony, Soda said a bit shaky."

"We proceed step by step. First Ponyboy was attacked at school and now you. It is time that something is done about it. I will also talk to your boss about it."

"No Mac, you can't. Please don't tell my boss or the cops," he pleaded.

His boss could not have showed up at a more inconvenient time in Soda's view.

"Good afternoon," his boss said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hopkins," Sodapop and Mac said in unison.

"About what your guardian should not talk to me Sodapop," his boss asked.

Duncan spoke up. "Sodapop was alone at the gas station when I arrived ten minutes ago. His co-worker has left to tow a broken down car. Soda was attacked by five Soc's so-called rich kids. He was sexually harassed and touched in the workshop."

"What, for god's sake. Is everything okay with you Sodapop," his boss asked concerned.

"Yes, Mr. Hopkins I'm okay, Mac was in time to prevent worse," Soda said, and blushed visibly.

"Did you know the attackers," his boss asked.

"Yes, I wrote the names down for Mac."

"All right. Mr. Macleod, can we please talk tomorrow at two o'clock in my office."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I will be here, Mr. Hopkins."

"Soda you finish your shift and go home now. I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I will ask Frank to take over your shift tomorrow morning," his boss said.

Soda just nodded and went to clock out.

"Mr. Hopkins, I'll see you tomorrow," Duncan confirmed.

Duncan and Soda said goodbye to his boss and drove home. Duncan parked the car and looked at Soda.

"You go shower and then call me when you are finished. I want to overlook your injuries."

"It's not bad Mac," Soda said.

"I am the judge of that nephew. Come on now, your face is already blue and swollen."

The two got out and walked into the house a short time later.

Grace was in the kitchen and drank some coffee. "Oh, hi Grace, Mac greeted."

"Hi Duncan," she retorted.

"This is Sodapop Curtis and this is Grace Chandel," Mac introduced them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Chandel," Sodapop said politely.

"Hello Sodapop, please just call me Grace."

"It's my pleasure to meet you Grace," Sodapop said using his charm on her.

"Soda, go shower now and then you call me. Mac demanded. Got it?"

"Yes Mac of course," Sodapop sounded a bit annoyed and trotted off to the bathroom.

"What happened Duncan," Grace asked.

"He was attacked and beaten while working. He was also sexually harassed and touched. I could fortunately prevent worse, because I was there early."

"Oh, God, that's terrible Duncan."

"Yes, he already has enough problems as it is."

"He does not look good; you tell me, if I can do something for him."

"I look him over first and if necessary I call you."

Mac heard that Soda called for him.

Soda had tried to take off his shirt, he realized that his ribs hurt and he stopped. He tried one more time but the pain was intense. He felt dizzy and he sat down on the toilet.

"Please Mac, can you come and help me," he called out.

A short time later, Mac entered the bathroom. Mac looked first at his face and noticed that the boy was white as chalk.

"Mac I can't take off my t-shirt myself. It's painful and I feel really dizzy.

"You look awful pale, little buddy. Don't move I search for a scissors."

A minute later, Mac came back with a pair of scissors and cut the T-shirt. Then he opened his pants.

"Stand up so I can pull down the pants and boxers. Then sit down again." Soda obeyed and Mac helped him to stand up and to sit down again.

Now Soda was naked in front of Mac.

"Oh, they hit you pretty hard, you have already quite a few bruises. I think it's better if you forgo the shower. I'll help you wash up with a washcloth. Soda blushed furiously.

Sometimes you have to accept help. It is okay Sodapop, he said. I'll do it gladly for you. Try to relax and I do it as gentle as possible.

"Thank you Mac."

It gave Mac a good overview of his injuries. They had also cut Soda. The boy had cuts at his neck and arms. When it was over he said, "Now please stand up."

Soda obeyed and Mac helped him again. Then he wrapped a towel around Soda's waist.

"They have beaten and cut you up badly little buddy. I insist that Grace checks your injuries. She is a doctor. I want to know her opinion."

"Huh please, no Mac."

"You're not the first man she sees naked and certainly not the last one. Save your breath, no debate about my decision, kiddo."

"Grace can you please come to the bathroom, he called out. Grace appeared immediately.

Please Grace look him over, Mac said, I think his ribs are hurt and they cut him with switchblades."

Grace looked him carefully over and in a very professional way. Last she touched his ribs and rib cage.

Sodapop hissed several times in pain. She cleaned his open wounds, applied ointment on the bruising and bandaged his rib cage.

"Duncan, I recommend that you bring him to the hospital. He should be X-rayed, so we are sure that no rib is broken. His ribs worry me," she said.

"Well, then I will go with him."

"No, this is not necessary, I don't want to go. I'm fine," Soda insisted.

"Grace is a doctor and what she says we do, end of discussion laddie."

"Duncan he should take one of Pony's painkillers. It will facilitate the waiting and examination in the hospital."

"Yes, that's a good advice. I take care of it.

"Soda, please go to your room, if I say that, I mean the one you share with Pony, Duncan clarified. I will bring you the painkiller soon and help you to put some clothes on, so you don't hurt yourself even more."

"Please Mac, I needn't go to the hospital."

"It's not up for discussion Sodapop you heard me. Now go to your room and wait for me."

Soda decided better not to test Mac's patience some more. He left the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Grace asked.

"I tell you later or tomorrow Grace. Soda and I had a rough start. He is a good boy and easy to love. It is hard for me to be strict with him but it is necessary."

"Oh, Duncan you are just adorable. I'm sure he is no angel."

"Certainly no angel my dear Grace, he is a teenager who thinks he is already an adult. I have to deal with him now."

"Yes, and I should check on the twins."

Mac knocked on the door and entered. Pony was reading in one of his new books and Soda sat on the bed and looked quite distressed. Mac handed him the painkiller and a glass of water.

"Thank you Mac."

My clothes are on the left side of the closet and the dresser. Mac was looking for a track suit and a shirt. He picked out all necessary clothes and helped Soda to get dressed.

"Let's go."

"Huh, Mac, I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay, I'll make you a sandwich and you can eat it before we leave."

They left just after five o'clock. The trip to the hospital was a silent one.

They were lucky and they had not to wait long.

"Good evening, Mr. Macleod."

"Good evening Doctor Seymour. This is Sodapop Curtis."

"Good evening Sodapop."

"Good evening Doctor Seymour."

"What can I do for you?"

"Sodapop was attacked this afternoon at his workplace and beaten up by some teenagers. My friend Grace is a doctor and has looked over his thorax and his ribs and felt that this should be x-rayed. He took one of Ponyboy's painkiller."

"Well, then take off your jacket."

Mac helped Soda. The doctor examined his thorax and ribs and Soda moaned in pain.

"It looks not so good. An X-ray is very important."

Mac helped Soda to dress in his training jacket.

The doctor called a nurse. She organized a wheelchair for the patient and led them into the X-ray department.

"You must wait, the X-ray room is still occupied. I signed Sodapop in for the recordings. They will pick you up as soon as a room becomes available."

"Thanks for your help," Mac said politely then he sat down on a chair and turned Sodas wheelchair so that they sat opposite from each other.

Then he pulled him closer. He stroked his forearms gently up and down.

"Try to relax little buddy. Try to breathe in slowly and not too deep for now, then exhale even slower."

Sodapop tried to do what Mac told him and it helped him to calm down and the pain was more bearable. "Good boy, just carry on. I'm sure the painkiller will kick in soon and then it will be easier." Then minutes later a male nurse fetched him for the X-ray.

He helped him to take off his training jacket and to settle down. Then he asked a few questions. One was if Mr. Macleod had hit him.

"Uh, no of course not, he is my guardian. Some teenagers jumped me at work. He was early to pick me up and so he was able to help me. My brother was jumped some weeks ago by the same teenagers. It's common where I live."

"Yes, I understand, the male nurse answered. It looked to me that Mr. Macleod cares about you. But we had to ask you this. The doctor has to report it."

Then he took the X-rays and helped him to dress again. After that he rolled him back to Mac.

"You can wait over there in room 26. Doctor Seymour will visit you shortly."

"Very good, thank you for your help."

Mac rolled him into room 26 and sat down again. He positioned Soda the same way as before. He took his hands in his big ones to comfort him and help Soda to relax. He gently stroked his thumbs along the boy's wrists.

"Mac, they asked me if you have beaten me up. I told them that I was assaulted."

"Well laddie, that was to be expected. Do not worry about it. Important is that we know what's going on with your ribs and that you feel better soon."

"I'm sorry that I have contradicted you, I was not aware that it will be so painful and I hate hospitals."

"I'm your guardian and it is my duty to make sure that you are cared for as good as possible. Soda with rib injuries is not to be trifled with."

"Yes, I can only agree with Mr. Macleod, with rib injuries is not to be trifled with," Doctor Seymour said, as he entered.

"Six ribs are dawned and some are contused. He showed them which one on the X-ray. It will be a few weeks until the pain goes away. In a week a consultation is necessary and also a new X-ray. In the meantime he has to follow the same rules and the same treatment as his younger brother."

You may bring him in together with Ponyboy.

Just ask at the desk for two consultations with me and beforehand for two appointments in the X-ray department."

"Yes, that I will do."

The doctor wrote down the necessary recipes for Sodapop and handed them to Mac.

"Do you have any questions he asked?"

"No, everything is clear. Good Night Doctor Seymour and thank you."

"Good Night Mr. Macleod and Sodapop," he said and left.

On the way back home Soda fell asleep. Mac gently woke him up. He helped an unsteady Sodapop out of the car into the house and to bed. He handed him a glass water and another painkiller.

"Good Night Soda, sleep well." He tousled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

Soda just mumbled "night Mac" and fell asleep again.

Duncan went down to join the others and eat dinner with them. Grace had cooked dinner with Ponyboy's help.

"What revealed the X-ray examination in the hospital," Grace asked?

"It was right to go to the hospital. Six ribs are dawned and some are contused. He has to rest the next few weeks. Darry can he use your room during the day."

"Yes sure, no problem."

"But now tell us exactly what happened to Soda," Steve demanded.

Duncan told them what occurred at the DX. The boys were all angry and upset.

"I can't believe that. This cries for revenge," Steve ranted and Two-Bits agreed.

"You will do no such thing, Mac said vehemently.

It's my job to fix that. You all keep your cool or you go over my knee. Understood, boys!" Mac said forcefully.

"How you will fix it, Darry asked. I will talk tomorrow afternoon with Mr. Hopkins. Sodapop has recognized the boys and gave me their names. I may go to the police. I certainly don't just let it go."

"Sodapop really did tell you the names," Steve asked astonished.

"Yes, I caught him off guard. He has them written down for me."

"Ponyboy it's after ten," please go to bed.

"Mac I'm not tired. Please, can I read just half an hour in the living room?"

"No, I'm sorry Ponyboy not tonight. Here take your medication and then please go on to bed. I come to say good night in ten minutes."

"Steve and Two-Bit I would like to discuss something with you."

"No problem Mac, we wait until you have put the little brat to bed," Steve smirked.

Grace and Darry were tired and said their good night too. Darry hugged Pony when he left the bathroom and said his good night to him.

Duncan had already uncovered the bed. "Hop in little buddy, he said quietly. Ponyboy lie down carefully. His ribs still hurt. Mac covered him and sat down on the edge of the bed. I know that you wanted to read. Thank you for your sacrifice. Soda needs his rest."

"I figured it out, that you said no because of him. You are a clever boy."

"Good night and sleep well." Duncan kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Good night, Mac."

Duncan went back into the living room and turned the TV off.

"What you want to discuss with us," Steve asked.

"First of all I want you to know clearly that you belong to this family. I have already spoken with Darry, Soda and Ponyboy about it. Each of you is in danger and you are targets.

Today's incident shows me that our decision to move away from Tulsa is right. We would like to ask you to come with us."

"I beg your pardon, is that meant seriously?" Steve asked dejectedly.

"Yes, I 'm serious. But I have a proposal for both of you. I start with Steve because he is still a minor. If your father agrees, then I am willing to assume the guardianship for you."

"You would do that for me?" Steve asked churned and in disbelief.

"Yes, Steve of course I would."

"What happens if my father does not approve," he asked defeated.

"Steve first of all we have to talk to him. If he doesn't agree, you have two options. One, you go to court. Second you join us when you are of legal age. In the end it is your decision, but I will support you whatever you decide.

Grace brought the necessary papers for the transfer of guardianship with her. Now we are able to act if you want. I will meet your financial needs. If you want to go to college I will gladly pay for it.

The same applies for you Two-Bit. The only difference is that you're already of legal age. It's entirely your decision whether you want to come along or not. Of course, you should also talk about it with your mother. If you want, I support you there."

"Huh, that's quite a surprise," Two-Bit said.

"Dally and Johnny will join us. I'm also their legal guardian. They just don't know it yet."

Please note, that I do not consider an 18 year old boy necessarily as an adult. If you come with us, you'll still have to keep to certain rules. Furthermore you need to accept a punishment from me even though you are of legal age. I also expect you to stop stealing and drinking that much alcohol."

"You consider Darry a teenager," Two-Bit asked.

"No, I don't. He had to take over a lot of responsibility over the last eight month. I view him as an adult. You will also listen to and obey him."

"Huh, sounds like military camp," he joked.

Duncan just smirked but said in a firm tone: "For me there is no difference whether the surname is Curtis, Randle, Matthew, Cade or Winston. If you live under my roof you are also under my care and that I take very serious. I just want you to know that before you decide."

"Where you want to move Mac," Two-Bit asked.

"My favourite destination is Newhaven Connecticut, what do you think."

"That sounds good to me," Steve said.

"It sounds even better to me," Two-Bit retorted.

"Seriously Mac, Steve said, I would love to move away with you and I'm really thankful for the chance you want to give me. I just hope my father allows me to move and transfers the guardianship to you."

Mac ruffled his hair. "It's my pleasure Steve. Ask your father when he has time to talk to me."

Two-Bit said, "Thank you Mac, for the chance. I would really like to come along. But first I need to talk to my mother and I would be grateful for your support."

"No problem Two-Bit just ask her when we can have a talk. Please you two, talk to me at any time if you need to. I will take your concerns and questions seriously and I will keep you informed about the important decisions.

I also have a task for you. Please write down what is important for you in life and what are your heart desires. Write down carefree what you want and in every area of life. I and all involved persons will do the same and then we will compare it and find some common ground.

Find some goals for you and write them down too. Goals are very important when you want to accomplish something in life. You have time for this task until the End of May. Then you give it to me."

Two-Bit just nodded.

"May Soda and I can do it together?" Steve asked.

"Sure you can talk about it with Soda it will help him too."

"I go home now", Two-Bit said.

"I should go home too," Steve admitted.

"Well, good night you two and be safe."

"Good night Mac," they said in unison and left for their current home.


	16. New rules, no dessert

New rules, no dessert

Next morning

Mac woke the two boys up about nine o'clock and told them to come down for breakfast.

Grace and Duncan were in the kitchen and talked when they trotted in. They greeted Grace and then they sat down and waited for Mac to serve breakfast.

"How you feel this morning Soda," Grace asked.

"Huh, a bit groggy and my ribs hurt a little," Soda admitted.

"You sure they only hurt a little, Mac asked suspicious. The doctor said that you need to rest and move as little as possible. I will tell Mr. Hopkins this afternoon that you will not work until the doctor clears you."

"Mac, I can go back to work tomorrow, I'm sure Mr. Hopkins let me just work the cash register," he said indignantly.

"No, you heard the doctor at the hospital. You need some rest and not only today."

"But Mac, I don't want to stay at home all day."

"No, Sodapop, you will not go back to work until Grace or the doctor says you are fit enough. It is clear to me, that you dislike my decision but you will accept it."

"Please Mac, it will be totally boring for me. I'm not even allowed to watch TV, because of my grounding."

"I'm aware of that. To be honest little buddy, I don't care about it at this point. It's time for you to think about what you really want. Now you have the time and opportunity to do it.

Therefore I will not withdraw or suspend your grounding. I expect and trust you to keep our agreement and watch your behaviour and language.

The rules are established and known. I checked with Darry, you will stay at his room during the day. Pony needs his space and peace and you too."

"Oh, Mac that's really evil," Soda protested.

"No, that's modern parenting. End of discussion Soda. Please go now to Darry's room and wait for me there."

Soda was angry and didn't feel well. He decided better to obey and left the kitchen.

"Huh, Pony commented, he is really angry. If I were you Mac, just leave him alone for the moment."

"You are right Pony, he is angry, but he is also in pain. Mac handed Pony his painkillers and put some for Soda aside. Come Pony, I re-bandage your ribs and help you dress."

Pony just nodded and went to his room. Mac followed him.

"Pony I told Steve and Two-Bit about our plans."

"Yeah, I thought so Mac. I'm glad they know it. What did they think about it?"

"Steve wants to join us and Two-Bit wants to discuss it first with his mother."

"Thanks for your help Mac."

"You're welcome, little buddy. Try to relax and not to move too much today."

"I will Mac, I have enough to read."

"I go take care of Soda, I hope he has calmed down a bit. See you later, little buddy and enjoy your book." Pony just smiled at him and then started to read again.

Soda had left the door a crack open, which was at least a step forward. Mac knocked at the door and stepped in Darry's room.

"Hey Soda, I'm here to inspect your injuries."

Soda took the offered painkillers and water. Mac left and came back with the salve and new dressing material. He helped Soda to sit up and undress.

The boy winced several times in pain. Mac applied the salve gently on his violet and blue bruising then he re-bandaged his ribs carefully.

"You are quite sore kid. I want you to rest and take it easy today. Is that clear?"

"Sure Mac to be honest I don't feel so good."

"You feel hot to my touch. You may have a fever. We need to check." Mac took the thermometer from the First-Aid-Kit out and handed it to the boy. Soda put it in his mouth.

"Last night I told Steve and Two-Bit about our plans. Steve wants to join us. So we need to talk to his father and Two-Bit wants to discuss it first with his mother. You now can talk about it with them if you want."

Soda nodded. Mac took the thermometer and informed him that he had indeed a fever. He helped him to dress and lay down. Then he covered him and then searched for an extra blanket because Soda started to shiver violently. He put it over the boy.

Soda shiver even more when Mac applied wet cold compresses on his feet and put some socks over it. He advised, "Try to sleep a bit. Grace or I will check on you regularly and bring you something to drink."

Duncan sat down and rubbed his back gently until he fell asleep then he left.

He checked on Pony. "Hey Mac, how is Soda."

"He's sleeping now; he has a fever and is in a lot of pain."

Mac sat down on the bed next to Pony.

"Mac, I know he is grounded but when he feels better can I read aloud to him? Mom used to do that when we were sick."

"Sure Pony you can read to him. It's a nice idea. I'm sure he will appreciate it. Mac sat down on the bed next to him. Pony how do you feel?"

"Uh, my ribs still hurt but it gets better every day."

"I'm glad to hear that Ponyboy."

"How do you cope with all the recent stuff you experienced?"

"I'm glad you are my uncle and guardian. I feel really safe, loved and taken care of, now I know that social service can't just barge in and take me away from my family. Before it was always unsure and it's easier now between me and Darry.

It's almost the same again as when Mom and Dad were still alive. He is my big brother again. When he was my guardian he yelled at me for everything. I could nothing do to satisfy him. I felt lost and sometimes alone.

I'm happy that the twins are back and that's only because of you Mac."

Duncan was moved by Pony's declaration. He patted his knee gently. "I'm happy you feel that way about me about our decision to move away?"

"Still okay with me, I miss Dally and Johnny but Grace gave me a letter from them."

"Pony just phone them, when you miss them. It's okay and I believe it will help Johnny to talk to you. He is still very confused and unhappy.

Connor and Matthew have problems to reach him. They tried but it is not possible for them to console him.

Grace had a bit more luck and was partially able to reach him, but now she is with us. He feels lonely even though Dally is with him.

Dally just rebels against Connor and Matthew and it makes it even more difficult for Johnny.

So I would appreciate when you call him every day. You are his best friends and he needs you and your support."

"But Mac, they now live in New York and it is expensive. Darry will explode if the bill is too high."

"He won't, because I pay the bill. Just don't call them for hours."

"I won't promise Mac. Mac is Grace your girlfriend," Pony asked shyly.

"No Pony. We are very good friends and we had a relationship back in the 18th century. She belongs to my immortal family and she was a very good friend of your mother. It's just a coincidence that we decided a year ago to move and live together in the USA.

When I asked her to help me take care of you, she immediately agreed to support us and is prepared to waive a lot. I adore her and she is a wonderful, caring and loving woman. I'm glad she is here to help us."

"I like her a lot," Pony admitted.

Duncan smirked, "That was to be expected, little buddy and I'm glad to hear that. Grace can everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Ponyboy I would like to talk to you about the attack at school."

"Huh, must that really be Mac, I want to forget it."

"I understand that, but I want to know at least the names of your attackers. We can't let them get away without a punishment."

"Mac, please no, let it go."

"No Pony after all they have beaten you up pretty bad. You are still in pain and it happened over two weeks ago. Frankly it was a vendetta against you. The principal wants to meet me later this afternoon to talk about it."

"Great then we have to await further acts of revenge if he does something about it. They will not put up with it. Mac we move away soon, can't we let it go."

"Pony that's the easy way out, please write the names down for me. Maybe they even match with Soda's attackers."

"You think it is my fault, that Soda was jumped at the DX?

"No Pony of course it's not your fault; please don't think that little buddy. I'm glad you are aware that they are out for revenge, so you at least will understand my decision, that as long as we are living in Tulsa you and Sodapop aren't allowed anymore to go out alone of this house without mine, Darry's or Grace's consent or accompaniment. You or Soda can go out with Steve or Two-Bit but you have to be back at home when we tell you."

"Mac, he whined, that's like a grounding."

It's not to punish you, just for keeping you safe and sound. I'm sorry that this is necessary but I love you and Soda too much, to let anything unpleasant happen to you anymore. You do understand that laddie, do you?"

"Yeah, I do Mac but it doesn't mean I like your decision and it sucks terribly," he complained.

Duncan smirked and ruffled his hair. "I know and I will try to make it up to you."

"How?"

"You will see."

"Okay, I will write down the names for you."

"Thank you Pony," Duncan said relieved.

"You miss going back to school?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not like school holiday. I know I'm allowed to do anything I want and that I'm not grounded but it feels like that to me."

"Well, at least we can do something against that. I received the placement test for the home schooling program, which your former principal recommended.

I will make this afternoon some copies for Soda, Dally and Johnny and then you can fill it out. Then we send it back as soon as thetestiscompleted."

"That's good news Mac. Thank you."

"You're welcome little buddy." Mac stood up and handed Pony a pen and a notepad from his desk.

Pony wrote down the names for Mac. Mac took the note and looked at it.

"Are there matching names," Pony asked curious?

"Yes some Pony, I will take care of it. This afternoon Grace will stay with you and check on Soda regularly."

Mac noticed that he had talked nearly an hour with Pony. So he decided to check on Soda again. First he made some tea for him.

The boy was sleeping and didn't wake up when Mac replaced the now warm compresses on his feet with cold and wet ones again. He then put the socks back in place. He woke him up and persuaded him to drink some of the tea and then he left.

He informed Grace about Sodas condition. She promised him to check on the teenager and bring him later some more tea. After lunch Duncan left for his meeting with Mr. Hopkins and later in the afternoon with Ponyboy's principal.

Darry was back early and had a little talk with Grace. After that he knocked and entered his room.

"Hi, Soda how are you."

"Hi Dar," he said.

"Grace told me about your fever. Come sit up I have some tea for you." Darry helped him and then handed him the tea.

Soda drank it and then handed the glass back to Darry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me big brother. Please Darry can you talk to Mac, I don't want to stay at home sick and on top of it grounded, I at least would like to watch TV," Soda whined.

"Sorry little buddy but that you have to sort out with Mac."

"He said already that this change nothing and it is final," Soda lamented.

"Then there is no reason you whine about it. I support Mac in his decision."

"You should take my side you are my brother," Soda pouted.

"Yeah, I am and that is the reason why I support Mac. He knows what's good for you even though you don't know it. Grace and your doctor said too, you need to rest and that's what you do."

"It's boring. No TV, no radio, no calls just plain nothing," Soda pouted again.

"Well, at least Mac allowed Pony to read aloud to you. Or you could read a book yourself." Darry said and smirked.

"I hate reading."

"I can ask Mac to give you something to write as soon as you feel better. Then you can focus on that."

"I hate you Darry," Soda said frustrated.

"I know, his big brother smirked I'm as evil as Mac. Grace said you sweated a lot."

"Yeah, I did."

"What about you get up and I help you to wash away the sweat form that fever. Then I help you dress. Thereafter you can snap some fresh air on the porch before dinner. Okay little buddy?"

"That sounds great," Soda said.

"Okay I help you."

"Thanks Darry," Soda said.

When Duncan arrived at home, he found all the Curtis boys on the porch. Shane and Alex played together. Pony smoked apart from the others. Soda and Darry sat on the bench and talked.

"Hi guys," he greeted.

"Hi Mac," they chorused. Grace informed them that dinner was ready in a few minutes. Pony offered to set the table. Darry said he would take care of the twins. Suddenly Mac and Sodapop were alone.

Mac sat down next to Sodapop. "How do you feel? Mac asked, feeling his forehead. You still have a fever."

"Uh, I do not feel too good and everything hurts."

"That was to be expected. I'm glad you're up but after dinner you go back to bed."

"Darry helped me to wash and change my pyjama and then allowed me some minutes outside to snap fresh air, it was only 10 minutes," Soda defended himself.

"No need to defend yourself Soda, it is okay to snap some fresh air. You are grounded not in prison. I just don't want you to freeze and catch a cold. You really need to rest laddie. Come on dinner is ready." Inside Mac helped him to take off his jacket.

Shane ran around the corner and almost bumped into Soda. Duncan caught him just in time and picked him up.

"Hey little man watch out, you almost ran into Soda. He is sick and it would have hurt him. You know that you walk in the house and don't run."

"Huh, Mac, I'm sorry, I'm hungry and it smells so good. Grace is a great cook!"

"That's still not right, so apologize to Soda."

"Uh, Sodie, I'm sorry."

"Well, Shane I'm still on my feet thanks to Mac. Make sure you follow the rule, little brother," Soda advised and ruffled his hair.

"Why are ye hurt, Sodie," the little boy asked?

"Uh, I had a little accident at work. I will be fine in some days."

Mac sat the toddler on a chair and sat down beside him. Darry sat Alex on his chair and sat also down next to him. "I could not stop him, he was too fast."

"Luckily nothing happened," Duncan said.

The family sat down for dinner and Grace put the food on the table.

"Mac, what came out of the talks this afternoon," Ponyboy asked curiously.

"It is clear that this class struggle is a big problem that needs to be addressed. Mr. Hopkins and I went to the police and reported the attack. In Sodapops case we have a video and the attackers are well identifiable."

"What, are you crazy," Sodapop said and stood abruptly up and it let him moan in pain. He nearly fell. Duncan stood up, caught him and helped him to sit down again.

"Calm down Sodapop. It was the right thing to do. The police will interview you as soon as you feel better and they will also talk to Ponyboy.

We can't just let this attacks go. I know you would prefer another way to handle it, but it helps not to stop the violence in this town.

My talk with the principal was successful too. He will address the problem at school and with the parents.

Both of you feel free to talk with me about it, whenever you feel the need for it. Don't keep your feelings bottled up. Both of you are victims and there was nothing you could do in a different way. Don't feel guilty about it. Please be aware that this is not really a good topic to talk about at dinner. We have plenty of time in the next few days."

Both boys nodded and were reassured.

Shane pushed his plate away and asked, "Mac may I have some chocolate?

"No dessert after dinner Shane," Mac answered and put the plate back where it belonged.

"Why," the little boy asked in a pouting manner.

"That is unhealthy."

"Huh, but it's good. I want to have some chocolate. I was a good boy today. Ellen always gave us some chocolate in the evening when we were good."

"Yes, that's true, I was also a good boy, Alex insisted. I want some chocolate too."

"It should be normal that you try to be good boys all the time and do what you are told. We will not give you chocolate just because you were good. But we make a deal. When you are good boys we will tell you before you go to bed. We will give you an extra hug and an extra kiss. We may extend the bedtime stories," Mac answered.

"Chocolate is better," Shane whined.

"No Shane, it is just unhealthy. We expect that you are good boys and follow our instructions," Darry countered.

"Does this also apply for Pony and Sodie too," Alex asked curiously.

"In any case," Darry retorted.

"Why, they are big."

"They are older than you but they are no adults yet. So they can't just do what they want. They have also to do what Grace, Mac and I tell them."

"But you're big Darry?" Alex asked for better understanding.

"Yes, I'm an adult."

"Then you can always do what you want," Shane asked.

"No, unfortunately not. You still have to stick to a lot of rules. That's life little buddy," Darry answered.

"You all eat too much sweets and drink too much chocolate milk, Pepsi or Cola. In future we will have sometimes a dessert after lunch or at tea time. When you are hungry between meals you may eat a fruit," Grace said.

"If you want a sweet you first ask an adult and if we say no, you will respect our decision. This is a new rule Mac, Darry, and I want you all to keep. It is also valid for Pony and Soda. From now on you will eat no more chocolate cake in the morning and the chocolate milk is cancelled too, Grace informed them.

Pony said, "That's unfair. It is a Curtis tradition."

"It is not, Darry countered. It was a bad decision on my part to let you eat chocolate cake and drink chocolate milk in the morning. It has to stop now. "

"The chocolate milk too," Soda pouted.

"Yes, the chocolate milk too, Sodapop, we will not buy it anymore," Grace insisted.

"We want you all to develop a more healthy way to eat," Mac informed them.

"But Mac, that's real torture," Pony pouted.

"You still can drink sometimes a Pepsi, a Cola or a chocolate milk. But again, you should be cautious, because it is much sugar in it."

"Mac, but we are still in full growth and need the calories," Soda interjects into the discussion.

"Very good point Soda thank you, Mac said and smirked. Then a fruit, a sandwich, water or tea is much healthier for you than cookies, chocolate, cakes or Pepsi and so on."

"But I still like cookies better than fruits," Alex pouted. "Me too," Shane whined.

"We want you to eat more healthy food that's all. It's time for your bath Alex and Shane. Come with me," Grace said and stood up. Mac and Darry helped the boys to get out of their chairs.

"You need help with the tots?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you Darry."

Duncan stood up and began to clear the table.

"Mac are you serious, that I and Soda must always ask for permission to eat sweets," Pony asked bewildered.

"Thank you for your question Pony. Well, in my opinion you and Soda eat too much sweets and drink too much unhealthy stuff. Just try to reduce it for your health. In the future, we will mainly choose healthy food and drinks at the grocery store.

Please set a good example for the twins, when they can watch you. We don't want them to associate "to be a good boy" with sweets.

That's obviously what the foster parents did. It is disturbing. We detected other behaviour patterns we don't like. We have to correct them soon. We are very concerned about some of them.

I'm really glad Grace is here to help us. She is much more experienced in such things than me or Darry. She has studied psychology and worked with young children before.

When you are at work, in school or out with friends you are free to eat and drink what you want. Just no alcohol. But please pay attention to your health. That's all we ask of you. I'm sure you can live with that."

Both teenagers nodded and smirked. Ponyboy said, "of course we can, but we don't like it."

"Well I'm aware of it. Anyway thank you for your understanding and cooperation."

"Uh, Mac may I help you?"

"Thank you Ponyboy but tonight I will clean up the kitchen. Soda, you're making a tired impression. Just go to bed. As long as you have a fever, you may sleep in Darry's room. Darry will sleep with Ponyboy. When I'm done here, I come and bring you your medication.

"Okay Mac," the teenager said, stood up and trotted off.

Pony sat down in the living room and switched the TV on. Mac went to the bathroom and talked with Darry about the room situation. Darry was okay to sleep with Pony as long as Soda had a fever.

When Mac was back in the kitchen, Steve strolled in. "Hi, Mac, do you have a minute for me," he asked rather nervous.

"Hi Steve, sure."

"Tomorrow night my Dad has time for a meeting."

"What time should I come over?"

"About six o'clock."

"Good I will be there."

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome Steve.

May I see Soda for a while," he asked.

He doesn't feel well and has a fever. Maybe you are able to cheer him up. He is in Darry's room. Can you take along a glass of tea for him?"

"Sure no problem Mac."

Steve left and Mac continued to clean up the kitchen. Then he went to say good night to the twins.

Thereafter the adults gathered in the kitchen and chatted. Ponyboy it is after ten clock it's time to go to bed.

"Okay, just ten minutes until the show has finished, please Mac," the teenager pleaded.

"Fine, but then off to bed laddie."

"Thank you Mac." Pony watched the end of the movie and then he came into the kitchen to say good night to the adults. Mac handed him his medicine and a glass of water. He took them and then he went straight to bed.

"I'm tired and go to bed too, I can take care of Pony's bandages if you want Mac," Darry told him.

"Yes, thank you and good night Darry."

"Good night Mac."

"You look tired, Mac. I can take care of Sodapop, if you want."

"No, thank you Grace. Steve is still with him."

"Okay good night Duncan."

"Good night Grace."

Mac took the tea for Soda and his medication. He knocked lightly and stepped into the room. The two boys were asleep. Mac was sorry that he had to wake Soda up.

He lit the bedside lamp and Soda protested in his sleep. He rubbed his back gently.

"Soda wake up, you have to take your medication."

"Mm, just leave me alone."

"No, Soda, you need your medication otherwise you will be very sore tomorrow morning."

Duncan helped him gently to sit up and take the painkiller.

"Okay laddie, go back to sleep. He helped him first to lie down again.

I just put some cold compresses and socks on your feet."

"No, I don't like it."

"I know but it brings your fever down." Mac ruffled his hair then he kissed him.

"Good night Soda. "

"Good night Mac," the teen mumbled.

Steve didn't wake up. Mac let him sleep and left the room.


	17. The talk with Mr Randle

The talk with Mr. Randle

Next evening

Steve picked Mac up briefly before six o'clock.

"Steve don't be so nervous. I'm sure your father wants only the best for you."

"You don't know my father. Since my mother died, he drinks almost every night and he can be really mean."

"Well, we'll see how he reacts. If necessary, we can consider together how it goes on for you. I any case I will support you."

Steve opened the door for Mac and he stepped in. Steve shouted, "Hi Dad, I'm home and I brought Mr. Macleod with me."

"I'm coming", they heard him yell. Steve's father came down the stairs.

"Good evening, Mr. Macleod. Steve."

"Good evening Mr. Randle."

"Please sit down, you want something to drink? Maybe some coffee, water, beer?"

Mac sat down. "Some black coffee please."

"And you Steve," his father asked.

"Uh, some water please."

His father disappeared and came back with a coffee and a water and went to fetch another coffee for himself then he sat down.

"So why are you here Mr. Macleod?" .

"I'm here because I'd like to talk with you about Steve. You know that your son and Sodapop have a very strong friendship. Friendships are in addition to the family a very important part of life. I am now the guardian of the Curtis children and thus a few things will change in their lives."

"What you mean exactly Mr. Macleod?"

"Well, you have certainly already noticed that there is a class struggle here in Tulsa. The Curtis boys and Steve are involved in it and they have become targets especially after the trial. Ponyboy was attacked at school and Sodapop while working. Both were beaten up violently."

"Yes," Steve talked about it.

"So you know why I am very concerned about their and Steve's safety."

"Unfortunately, nothing can be done," Mr. Randle said.

"Well, that's not right. We will move to the east coast and start a new life."

"Oh, this is probably a surprise for Steve," his father smirked gloatingly.

"No it isn't, Mac replied. We would be happy if you allow him to accompany us."

"But he is still a minor," his father said.

"Yes, Mr. Randle, that's the whole point. Steve would like to come along and I am willing to assume the guardianship of him."

"You're already the guardian of the four Curtis children. That's certainly enough responsibility!"

"Yes, you are right but I share the reasonability with Darry and Grace Chandel.

Steve and Sodapop are inseparable. Steve is seventeen. In a year he is an adult and then he will join us anyway. My attorney has prepared the necessary papers Mr. Randle. It would be in Steve's interest if you sign them."

"And what is in it for me?"

"What you mean Mr. Randle," Mac asked.

"I must have some advantage when I transfer the guardianship to you. I will miss the child allowance and the tax deduction."

"That's more important to you than the welfare of your son," Mac asked surprised.

"Honestly, yes Mr. Macleod."

"How much money you are missing as a result? Mac asked guardedly.

"Oh about $ 1,200 dollars. If you give me $ 3,000, then I let Steve go and sign the papers," Steve father said.

Steve sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, I will gladly write out a check for $ 3,000. I don't want that he must live another year with you."

Steve's father just smirked. Mac put his hand reassuringly on Steve's shoulder.

"Well, to be honest, I promised Steve's mother on her deathbed to look after him until he is of legal age. But I'm really happy when I get out of this responsibility.

I wanted to tell you in a year Steve, that I'm not your biological father. I'll transfer the guardianship to Mr. Macleod and so I'll get rid of you at last, stupid kid."

Steve was shocked. "You're not my father," he asked astonished.

"No, your mother was already pregnant when we got married. I knew it and had agreed to raise you and that was a big mistake."

"Do you know who my father is," the boy asked confused.

"No your mother never told me. Steve, everything is settled between us. I am free now. Go pack your stuff brat and then get out of my sight. I will sign the necessary papers."

Steve could not stand it anymore to be in the same room with this asshole. He stood up and went to his room. He packed up his most important things and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"That was really hard. Was it necessary to hurt him like that, Mr. Randle."

"He's not my son. I don't care. I'm glad I get rid of him."

Mac wrote out the check over $ 3,000 and Mr. Randle reached for it.

"First you sign Mr. Randle and then I hand over the check."

"Where can I sign?" He smirked. Mac gave him the guardianship contract and Steve's father signed.

"From now on I'll take care of Steve. You will leave him in peace Mr. Randle. You don't deserve a son like him. He is a good boy and deserves someone who cares about him."

"That's entirely your opinion, Mr. Macleod."

Mac stood up and said, "Now I will help him pack, if you will allow."

"Yeah sure, the faster the bastard is out of my house, the better."

Mac stood up and went in search for Steve. He found him in his room. The door was open.

"Hi, can I help you little buddy," Mac asked.

"Yes, I'm almost done, only the clothes over there." Mac filled the clothes in his gym bag.

Steve looked around and said, "I'm done."

"Well then let's go." Mac helped to carry his things down.

Steve's father sat in the living room and drank a beer. Steve said, "I wish you a good life. Don't cross my path again."

"Get out you little bastard," Mr. Randle hollered.

Mac helped Steve to load his things in his car.

"Give me the key Steve, I drive."

Steve sat on the passenger seat and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He handed the car key to Mac.

Mac sat down and ruffled his hair and then gently petted his neck.

"Now we go home little buddy."

Mac started the car and drove the short distance to the Curtis home. They got out of the car and Mac said, "For now we let the things in your car, we take it out later. Come with me."

Mac took his arm and led him up to his room. He sat down on the chair and pulled Steve into his lap and hugged him. Steve sobbed into his chest. Mac rubbed comforting circles into his back.

"Huh, that was hard for you, little buddy. But at least we have what we wanted."

"Mac you pay him off for me."

"Yes I did and I would have pay even more. You now belong to me and I will take good care of you. He doesn't deserve to have a son. Just try to relax and to calm down. It will be all right.

You belong now to this family with all rightsand obligations and we love you and care about you." After an hour and some more reassurance Steve calmed down.

"Thank you Mac for your help and support."

"You're welcome laddie. Now I'm your guardian and I'm here for you whenever you need me. You are not alone.

Now I need to check on my sick lad. Go, wash your face. I'm sure our family comes back soon from dinner."

Steve smiled shyly, stood up and obeyed Mac.

Soda was asleep when Mac stepped in Darry's room. The boy had still a fever but his temperature was coming down.

Duncan sat down beside him and rubbed his back gently. Soda woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh, Mac you are back, how it went," he asked.

"I am Steve's guardian now but the confrontation with his father was hard and hurtful for him."

"How is Steve," Soda asked worried.

"I took care of him and he has calmed down. Just be there for him when he needs you."

"I will Mac, he is my best friend."

"Yes I know and treasure it. He is a good friend to have.

Now I want you to get up laddie. The others come back soon and bring us something to eat. I want you to eat something." Mac helped him up.

Steve had overheard the conversation. He was glad that Mac didn't tell Soda how bad it really had been. He hoped it would stay between him and Mac.

Just then they heard their family come home.

Mac and the boys came down and greeted them. "Hi there, how was the food at the Italian restaurant," Mac asked.

"Oh hi'y'all just too good, Darry groaned.

Shane and Alex ran up to Mac and told him immediately how they loved the dessert.

Grace laughed and said, "All had tiramisu."

"Did you bring us some food," Mac asked?

"Yes of course. Some pasta to warm up and of course tiramisu."

"How was the talk with your father Steve?" Darry asked concerned.

Mac answered for him, "It was very hard but at least I am his guardian now. He will not go back there."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you Steve," Grace said compassionate and stroked his back gently.

"I go warm up your food," Grace then said.

"Thank you," Mac and the boys said.

"Darry can you please help me bring the twins to bed?" Mac asked.

"Yes, of course."

Soon after only Soda, Pony and Steve were in the living room and they sat down. Pony switched on the TV. Soda sat down even though he was on restriction.

When Mac came back down he noticed his violation of the rule. He took a chair out from the kitchen and placed it with a view to a wall.

"Soda you are under restriction please come here and sit down."

"Please Mac, Soda pleaded, just until dinner is ready, it is my favourite show."

"That may be, but you know the rule."

"Oh please Mac, just ease up a bit."

"Soda please come here and sit down. You don't want me to repeat it a third time."

The teenager stood up with a sigh and sat down on the chair. "Happy now, Mac?"

"Yes I am, good boy. Be silent and wait for my permission to get up."

Mac went into the kitchen and set the table.

"The food is ready, Steve and Soda you can come for dinner."

The two boys sat down and ate their pasta. Darry came in and sat down with them.

"We have also Triamisu, Grace said and put some bowls in front of them.

"Thank you", both boys immediately said enthusiastically and grabbed their bowl.

"No dessert for you Soda tonight, Mac decided. Hand it over.

"Why the hell not," the boy asked applied.

"Watch your language. I had to ask you twice before you obeyed me after you have already broken the no TV rule. Hand it over now.

Reluctantly and very annoyed Soda handed the bowl to his uncle.

"Good boy, Mac acknowledge. Please sit down on the chair in the living room until I send you to bed."

"Darry help me that is pure torture," Soda pouted.

Darry smirked, "I suggest little brother that you do what you are told and be silent."

He threw his big brother a disbelieving and reproachful glance. Then he decided to obey but a pout was visible on his face.

Mac thought it looked adorable. After a quarter of an hour Mac sent the boys to bed. Darry cared for Ponys injuries and Mac for Sodapops.

Duncan first kissed Soda on the forehead and then Steve.

"I love you kids. Good night and sleep well," he said and switched off the light.

"Good night Mac," they said.

Steve and Soda still discussed things when Duncan came out of the bathroom and he heard it. Duncan opened the door and sat on the bed next to Steve.

"Hey you two, I want you to try to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Soda pouted.

"That may be, but I'm sure that Steve is tired and you're sick. If you stop with the chatter, then you will fall asleep soon. So good night my scallywags."

"Good night Mac."

After a while Steve said, "Huh he is really strict."

"Well, I told you so."

"Nevertheless, he is right, we should try to sleep. Good night Soda."

"Okay I try, good night Steve."

Mac smirked standing outside by the door. Amused he went to his room and lie down on his bed, thinking that the battle would continue tomorrow morning.

To bring up teens and toddlers was not an easy task that Mac had already known. At the moment there are only three teens and two small children, but soon that would change. Johnny and Dally would join them.

Mac had always wanted children and a family, but now he had become practically overnight the guardian of seven children and the head of a large family.

Of course he had also to watch out for Two-Bit and Darry but at least they were of legal age.

Huh, I will have much to do and I will be busy with parenting the next several years to come. I'm really glad that my immortal family supports me.

Then he smiled again, Soda looked really cute when he was pouting. Huh, this kid will probably give me a heart attack before he will come to terms with himself and accepts me and my guidance. But still we made some progress already. Good thing that I love him and I am an Immortal.

Connor already had enough of Dally. He is not nearly as patient as Duncan. This boy was cheeky, wilful, ungovernable, boisterous and neglected.

Mac really hopes that Dally will come to terms with his anger and his feelings under his guardianship. Mac will try to give his best and really try to give him what he needed most.

A family to support him. But he needs also my love, caring and some guidance with a healthy touch of firmness, strictness and discipline.

Johnny needs the same but in a much gentler and more subtle way.

Mac was confident that he could do this. He would need time and a lot of patience and love for his children. But he had a goal to achieve and a very important one to him.


	18. Soda talks about his feelings

Soda talks about his feelings

Saturday morning

It was shortly after ten o'clock when the teenagers finally appear for breakfast. Mac let them eat in peace but he sat down and read the newspaper. Soda put his dish in the sink followed by Steve and Pony.

"Please sit down again. I would like to discuss the weekend with you."

"Why" Soda asked annoyed.

"Sit down please," Mac said more forcefully.

The teenagers sat down.

"Grace, Darry and I are invited for dinner by the Matthews. Steve you have an appointment tonight?"

"No, not yet."

"Very well, then you will be the one in charge tonight and bear the responsibility of babysitting and parenting. The twins must be in bed at eight o'clock, Pony at ten o'clock. Soda and you at eleven o'clock.

Don't forget to give them all a good night kiss. Tonight Soda will stay in Darry's room. He will receive a task, so I'm sure he will follow the rules.

Dinner is ready at six o'clock and we will leave you shortly before seven o'clock."

Soda's facial expression was just plain hurt and Steve's and Pony's very surprised by Mac's announcement.

"Huh, Mac, I believe I am not the right person for this task especially the good night kiss," Steve said.

"I have every confidence that you will satisfy my expectations and accomplish the task Steve. Ponyboy will assist you with the twins.

Then he looked pointedly at Pony. You laddie will follow his lead. If not, Steve will tell me and I'm the one who will punish you."

Pony gulped, "Mac you know he doesn't likes me and I don't want a good night kiss from this guy."

"He is my replacement tonight and I know you don't like him. I'm perfectly aware of it but it's time for you two get along. You belong to the same family and live under one roof for the next years, so I trust you two, to make the best of it."

"Okay Mac I try," Pony said.

"Me too," Steve confirmed.

"Well, then that is settled."

"Mac, why this good night kiss is so important to you," Steve asked.

"It shows you that no matter what, whether you have a good or a bad day, you are loved. You are cared for, cherished and accepted for what you are. It also shows you that if you have problems or worries, I'm there for you. It is an old Macleod family tradition. In my clan kids were and will be always welcomed and cherished."

"Well, it is also a Curtis family tradition," Ponyboy remarked.

"To be honest, the good night kiss is my most beautiful and precious memory of my parents. I was a wild, stubborn, boisterous and unruly child. My Dad used to spank me quite often but the real hard punishments I received from my mother. She was even in her time a very creative women in this area. I learned some important lessons for life and in parenting from her."

"Mac it is Saturday, usually we can stay up late on the weekends," Pony informed him.

"I am aware of it, but tomorrow breakfast will be at eight o'clock. After that we will conduct a family conference. When that's done, then we will do something together as a family."

"What," Pony asked curious.

"It is a surprise, you wait until tomorrow, little buddy," Mac retorted and smirked.

Grace stepped into the kitchen and asked, "Did you tell them Mac."

"Yes I did." Grace smirked too.

"Well, now they can guess until tomorrow."

"Please Grace be merciful, tell us," Soda pleaded.

"Nope, I don't spill a secret. I'm not in the mood to receive a spanking from Mac," she laughed and sat down on his lap.

"I never would spank a lady," Mac smirked.

"I can very well remember our work out and sparing sessions at your dojo, Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod."

"Hey, don't shock our teenagers. I gave you only a lesson in sword handling, Mac said innocently. You still need to train more."

"Yes of course Chieftain Macleod. The teenagers smirked at Mac. The twins and I go to the park."

"May I come too," Pony asked?

"Yes, of course sweetheart."

Steve stood, "My shift at DX begins in half an hour, and I better go now. I'm back around five o'clock. See you all later."

Suddenly only Mac and Soda were in the kitchen. "Here take your medication and then go on to your room Sodapop."

"My or Darry's", he asked confused.

"Darry's room, Mac replied. Wait there for me. Later I will help you to take a shower and then bandage your rib cage."

"Sure Chieftain Macleod, whatever," the teen sighed.

Mac laughed, "Okay laddie we add that one on your list how to address me politely." Soda scowled and left.

After the shower Soda lie down in Darry's room and felt bored to death. Mac had left to do some laundry but had told him that he would come back for a talk.

Sometime later Mac came back and felt his forehead. "No fever I think. He put the thermometer in Sodas mouth. Nope, no fever," he said, after he took it out.

The sun is shining and it is warm outside. Come we sit down on the porch."

Mac helped him to put on his jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, a warm jacket, socks and shoes.

"Go sit on the porch and wait for me." Soda just nodded and followed his order.

Mac put down a glass of ice tea and a bowl with Tiramisu in front of him.

Sodapop looked surprised for a moment then ate the Tiramisu.

When he had finished, Mac smirked. "I don't need to ask you if you liked it. I saw it."

"Hm, it was heavenly."

"I know and that's the reason why I didn't allow you to eat it yesterday evening."

"Oh, on me you use Ellen's parenting methods."

"You are no toddler but it sure helped to bring my point of view across."

"Sure did, Chieftain Macleod," he smirked.

"You felt hurt by my decision to put Steve in charge for this evening, didn't you," Mac asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, Soda simply replied and you don't trust me."

"Well, I trust you to babysit your brothers perfectly. I know that you are a very kind, understanding, caring and overprotective big brother.

But Steve must develop this quality too and integrate himself into this family. He is your friend. I am now his guardian and it is important to me, that he learns to deal with everybody in this family.

I no longer tolerate the hostile colloquial between him and Ponyboy. He needs to learn to take responsibility for others. He also needs to learn to deal with small children and younger teenagers.

That's my main reason for putting him in this position. For Steve it will be a challenge and for you it is a normal thing to do. See the difference?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Other reasons are, that you are grounded and still have problems to follow my lead and rules. On top of it you are sick and need your rest. You don't sleep well and have a lot of nightmares recently. You still are in quite a lot of pain and need painkillers. Not a good condition to take care of lively toddlers, right?"

"Right", Soda confirmed.

"It is my responsibility to see the bigger picture and give everybody in this family a chance to grow. Each of us has strengths and weaknesses and must work to improve them. That goes for me too."

"Mac I am sorry."

"Not necessary, just learn to talk to me about your feelings and problems. I trust you but not in everything. A wise uncle and guardian never should do that. Be aware that I see a lot more potential in you than you see in yourself. Plenty more.

But I notice that you don't trust me. You don't tell me what's going on with you and that makes me sad. I know that something unpleasant happened to you in the boy's home and then on top of it the attack at work."

"What you know Mac," the boy asked reserved.

"Pony has told Darry and me what happened that night in the boy's home to him. He said that he had a bad feeling about it and felt guilty because he left you alone."

"What? I ordered him to go to bed. He is innocent."

"Yes, we told him that too."

"You remember the morning after the run when you had this awful nightmare.

Sodapop just nodded.

You talked in your dream and pleaded with them to stop touching you and leave you alone. I can piece together what happened to you little buddy, but of course I know nothing concrete.

But it seems to burden you and you should talk about it with someone you trust.

Grace is a therapist or maybe Darry if you can't talk about it with me. We can also find an independent therapist."

"Oh Mac, it's not that I do not trust you, Grace or Darry. I'm just so confused about my feelings and what I felt when it happened. I couldn't find the courage to mention it. Mac you've ever slept with a man?"

"Yes, Sodapop I have and not only with one partner. There are probably almost no Immortals above 200 years who have not slept with the same sex.

We are more open for this things. The Quickening contains a lot of sexual energy and we need to work it off and sometimes we do it with sex sometimes crazy or violent sex. We also get an insight into the life of the competitor when we receive his energy. This also means additional life experience.

Just tell me about your feelings and what confused you little buddy, maybe we can solve it."

"It kinda confused me because I liked it in a way. Maybe you tell me what happened first then we can discuss it."

"Okay I try."

Mac crossed over to him and moved his chair in front of him and sat down. "Give me your hands Sodapop.

The teen obeyed and Mac took his hands gently and in his big ones and squeezed them lightly.

"What you tell me will stay between us. Take your time."

"When Pony left one of the guards told me to come to him and to lose my clothes and lower myself down on his lap. I felt uneasy and very vulnerable.

Then the man spread his tights further apart and my cock sprang free. There was a hole between his tights and he reached on both sides down and started to touch me. He rolled my testicles repeatedly between his fingers and squeezed them quite hard. He also rubbed with his other hand my cock up and down. I started to moan and writhe a bit and they laughed about me.

Suddenly my cock was enclosed by his thighs and he gave me a hard spanking. After some time, he used a paddle. Then I came and I felt degraded and humiliated. The guard was angry and the others just laughed. He pulled me up and I sat on his lap.

He gripped my chin and told me that I spilled my seed all over his pants without his permission. I had to lick it away. I obeyed because I was so afraid of them and really glad that Pony was in his room.

After a while he stop me and let me stand up. One of them then put a penis ring on me. So I could only come with their permission.

He ordered me to lie back on his lap and stretch my arms forward and to open my legs.

He opened his thighs again and reached down to cares my penis and testicles for some time. He pulled the rubber glove over his right hand and smeared some Vaseline on it then some more on my opening. I could hardly breathe from fear.

Then he told me that they would spoil me a bit. One kneeled down and grabbed my penis and testicles to play with. The other one fumble around in my anus opening. He stretched it with his fingers and after a while the contact got more intense and deeper.

I moaned louder and louder because of their stimulations. I begged them repeatedly to stop it. My whole body reacted. But whenever I was close to an orgasm, I was pulled back.

Then something hard and thick was inserted into my anus. First he poked only around with it but then he switched the vibrator on. I thought I would lose my mind. My whole body ached and was sore because of the denied orgasm. In the end they let me come.

After that I was told to not tell anyone or Ponyboy would experience the same treatment or worse. Mac I was so terrified. When you and Darry came to take us home I was so relieved and at the same time confused, terrified and ashamed."

Soda you are a victim. You don't need to feel ashamed. That you reacted to their touch is normal, how could you not. They humiliated and degraded you but you did nothing wrong and you didn't deserve such a treatment.

I'm very proud of you that you protected your little brother and now were courageous enough to tell me. It will help you to overcome this experience. If you want to talk more about it, I will always listen. I told you before and I really mean it, nothing will change my love for you.

I'm very sorry I lost my patience and spanked you."

"Mac I knew that I was safe with you, first I was a bit afraid but when you just dealt me a normal spanking like my father used to give me, I could let go in a way what happened to me.

But Mac secretly it bothers me that I liked what they did to me. Maybe I am gay or perverse."

"No you are not. You have responded to the power games. It may seem thrilling or uplifting in a way. But it was just coarse. You had no choice you had to go along.

You will need time to find out what you prefer boy or girl, casual, romantic, dominating or playful sex. Maybe you like all of it. What you like and enjoy is the right thing for you. Just stay open minded about it.

For now I would advise you to only get sexually involved with someone you love, trust and generally cares about you.

If you want to talk about different sex styles just come to me. I havea lot of experienceandcan give youtips.

Remember you have a family and we love you. Mac still squeezed his hands reassuringly.

Sodapop stood up. "Mac, please can we go to Darry's room?"

"Sure we can." Mac followed him curios what the boy had in mind.

"May I sit on your lap for a while and you just rub my back, he asked. I kinda need it. I miss my parents terribly and a lot has happened to me since their death. It's kinda overwhelming."

"Sure come here my sweetheart. I'm your uncle and I do love you.

Mac sat down and pulled Soda into his lap and started to rub circles in his back. Just tell me when you need comforting and a hug and I will give it gladly to you. It's in the uncle job description you know.

I love you little buddy. Soda threw his arms around Mac's neck and sobbed hard into his chest.

Mac repeated like a mantra, "You are loved and all will be well. You are not alone. Just calm down and relax, my laddie. Half an hour later Soda had indeed calmed down.

Feel better," Mac asked.

"Huh, yeah a lot. Thank you Mac."

"Anytime you need comforting I'm gladly there for you. You are still ill and exhausted you should take a nap," Mac suggested.

"Huh you are right." Mac helped him to lie down. He put a blanket over him and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

An hour later Soda woke up. He felt better. He was glad that he was able to tell someone about his experience in the boy's home. Mac had believed him and took him seriously. He has also shown him love and understanding and provided the much needed security he had lost when his parents died.

Mac was his uncle and someone on whom he could rely. A large load dropped down from his heavy heart.

Huh, he realized that he was indeed a teenager and still needed a parent to take care of him and Mac was the right one for this job. He's maybe firm and strict with me but he loves me and only want the best for me.

Huh, I was a jerk and I doubt him. He stood slowly up and went in search for Mac. He was in the kitchen and prepared dinner.

Mac turned around and smiled at him when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi, may I help you Mac," he asked.

"Thank you but I'm nearly as ready as I can be with the cooking preparations. Want a tea?"

"Uh, yes please." Soda sat down in a chair and Mac handed him a glass with ice tea and took one for himself and sat down as well.

"Feel any better now after your nap," Mac asked.

"Yes I feel a lot better because of our talk. Thank you for your understanding and patient with me. I was a jerk and made it not easy for you in the last weeks."

Mac smiled, "You are still a teenager and it is not in your job description to make it easy for me. You said it yourself it happens a lot unpleasant things to you in the last months. With telling me you did a large step to get over it."

"Mac please don't do something about the boy's home and the security guards. I just want to forget it."

"I accept your decision Soda, Mac said seriously. But I already did something days ago. I hate people who hurt children.

I gave a friend of mine money to buy the boy's home. He is a priest and experienced in working with troubled teenagers. He will lead the boy's home in a child friendly manner. The security guards lost their jobs and I will make sure, that they will not easily find a new one. They will also be monitored by a friend of mine."

Sodapop smirked. "Huh, it seems that people who do something bad to one of your family members receive a lesson in life."

Mac smirked back. "They have earned it."

"Remember, you wanted to give me a task for tonight, what is it?"

"Yes I remember little buddy, but I've decided to give you the night off. But that does not mean that you are allowed to leave the house or do something stupid. Just that you are allowed to watch TV and hang out with Pony and Steve around in the living room. Bedtime is still eleven o'clock."

Soda beamed, "Thank you chieftain."

Mac smirked. "You're welcome nephew, make sure you don't disappoint me and help Steve with the kid's but in a subtle way. Let him take the lead."

"Huh, I will be good, I promise Mac."

"I know you will, Sodapop. Well, I still have a lot of lingerie to put together and distribute. Can you help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I'll get the laundry." A few minutes later Mac returned.

Sodapop digged through the socks, underwear, t-shirt, and pyjama mountains and put them together and sorted them for his siblings. Soda knew exactly what to whom belonged. Mac took over the things that had to be ironed.

They worked peacefully side by side and had a good time while working. Mac told him funny stories from his childhood and about him and his sister Fiona. Sodapop told him stories about his siblings and parents.

Just when they finished Grace and the boys came home.

Alex stormed in and around Mac and flew over the cord of the iron.

Mac had the iron fortunately in his hand. Alex scraped his knees and began to cry. Mac put the iron in its holder. He crossed over and picked him up. Then sat him on the table.

Sodapop took the little boys hand and rubbed gentle circles in his back. "Oh, my little rascal, that hurts but it goes away soon," he comforted his little brother.

Ponyboy stepped into the kitchen and handed him the first aid kit in the kitchen.

"Hi, I think that you'll need."

"Hi, Pone thank you."

"Hello you two, Grace said, carrying Shane in her arms, who looked tired. I'll take Shane to bed. It is time for a nap."

"Hi, Grace. I patch up Alex's knees and then I bring him up for his nap, Mac informed her.

He disinfected the toddler's knees and stuck adhesive bandage on it. "You okay sweetie?"

"Uh, it hurts," Alex whimpered and stretched his arms out to Mac. Mac picked him up, hugged him and then kissed him on the head. Come on my little whirlwind it's time for a nap."

Pony and Soda remained alone back in the kitchen. "Pony over there it has iced tea."

"Uh, thank you. He took a glass and sat down. You look better and more relaxed," Pony said.

"Yes, I feel better. I had a good conversation with Mac and it has helped me a lot. I conduct myself so unfair and hostile towards him."

"Mac is our uncle and he loves us. He does not blame you for it Soda. I'm sure he knows how you feel," Pony retorted.

"Yes, I know, he told me so. Nevertheless, I am ashamed of myself."

Mac and Grace stepped into the kitchen.

"Soda all is well between us. Stop to worry. We all make mistakes and behave sometimes not adequate or optimal. We put it now behind us and look forward, okay little buddy," Mac said and ruffled his hair.

"Grace you want some ice tea," Mac asked.

"Yes, please."

Mac handed her a glass and refilled Soda's, Pony's and his. Then he sat down.

"Oh, you already prepared dinner," Grace said.

"Yes, it only needs cooking. We also finished the laundry and put it away."

"Huh, that's service," Grace said.

"Soda helped me so I decided to give him this night off. He's allowed to hang out around the living room with you and Steve and watch some TV."

"Great, Pony said, I missed that a lot."

"I need to go out for a while, Mac said. Soda and Pony could you please prepare the food tonight? You only need to warm it up."

"No problem Mac, we're able to make it," they both insured.

"I want to buy some flowers for Two-Bit's mother and something sweet for the little one. I'm back in an hour at the latest, he informed them. See you later"

Around six o'clock Grace, Darry and Mac's left and made their way to the Matthews.

The evening with the Matthew's family was very relaxed. Two-Bit had already spoken with his mother this afternoon.

She had known that something was up with her son and wanted to know what. Mary Matthews was glad that her son would get out of Tulsa.

She had been thinking about a change. Her employer had offered her a job as branch manager in Oklahoma City.

Two-Bits leaving also opened up new opportunities for her and her daughter. A fresh start in Oklahoma City was exactly what she needed.

Two-Bits would stay behind until his mother and sister had moved. Then he would join the Curtis family in New Haven.

When Grace, Darry and Mac arrived at home a little after midnight, the house was quiet and dark.

Grace and Darry went straight to bed and Mac looked after the boys. Everyone slept soundly. He was very pleased.


	19. Last days in Tulsa, Mac is disappointed

Last days in Tulsa, Mac is disappointed, Pony, Soda and Steve are in big trouble with their guardian

The next morning Mac roused the children at eight o'clock. Half an hour later breakfast was served and at half past nine the family conference began.

Mac opened the family conference with the following revelation.

"Well, we've been thinking and Connor, Grace, Darry and I have discussed it quite intensive. We decided that we, as a family, will fly next Sunday afternoon to New York.

We will be staying there the next few weeks. I organized a big house to live in, for us all. It belongs to an old friend of mine. From New York, it is easier to find a new home in New Haven."

"Why," asked Pony.

"There are various reasons but I think a summer in New York is what we all will enjoy. However, please don't talk about it with people outside this family or in public. I don't want the Soc's out for revenge against you in the last minute. Is that understood?"

All the boys promised to keep the secret.

"Next Friday and Saturday you can all go out with your friends and acquaintances. Very important to me is that you are careful. Don't forget the Soc's."

Soda looked a little unhappy because he was grounded until Sunday evening.

"This is also true for you Soda. Your grounding ends on Friday afternoon at five clock."

"Uh, thank you Mac, that's kind of you," Soda retorted and beamed.

"You're welcome.

There is still much to do. We also need to inform Mr. Hopkins about the new situation on Monday.

We also need to pack next week and you have to decide what you want to take with you. A shipper will then pick up the stuff you want to take with you and store it for us. Once we have a house in New Haven, the goods will be delivered there.

There is not much time but we will fix it all. Pony and Soda, you are not allowed to pick up moving boxes. Darry, Steve or I will do that for you. Is that crystal clear?"

"Uh, sure Mac, promise," they said in unison.

"Good, I will hold you to that, little buddies.

As you know, yesterday we had dinner with the Matthews family.

Mary has been thinking about a change because her employer has offered her a job as branch manager in Oklahoma City.

Two-Bits decision to come along opened up new opportunities for her and her daughter. They will start afresh in Oklahoma City.

Two-Bits will stay behind until his mother and sister have moved and settled in Oklahoma City. Then he will join us in New York or in New Haven."

"Well, those are good news," Soda remarked.

"Yes, you are right, Mac answered.

As I learned from Steve, everything has worked out just fine last night. Soda and Pony confirmed that. I am pleased that I have found you all fast asleep in bed. I was pleased, thank you guys for your cooperation.

Now you have any questions or comments?"

All shook their heads.

"Good, if any questions turn up, feel free to come and talk to one of us.

Well, then the official family conference is finished.

Yesterday I told you that today we would do something together as a family. We will visit the zoo in Oklahoma City. Mary, Katie and Two-bit will accompany us. I am aware that this is not necessarily the most exciting trip for a teenager. But I want you to accompany us for a while.

Then Darry will go with you to the motorcycle races. I do not want that Soda and Pony overexert. So be careful and tell us if it becomes too much.

Do you all agree with this proposal?"

"Yeah, that's great," Steve and Pony said immediately. Soda said nothing.

Darry asked, "What do you think Soda?"

"Oh, I think it's great but what does that mean for me, I'm still grounded."

Mac answered, "It means nothing else than that you should enjoy the day and do not overexert yourself. The grounding is suspended for today."

"Huh, thank you Mac."

"My pleasure, little buddy. But do not automatically assume that I make more exceptions in the future."

"No, Mac, I understand your point of view."

"Well, then everything is settled. Kids go get your warm jackets and wait outside for us."

It was a nice family Sunday and everybody enjoyed it.

The next few days were exhausting for all but almost everything went according to Mac's plan.

Darry's employer but also Mr. Hopkins were not happy about the short-term notice to quit their jobs. Nevertheless, no employer put the family obstacles in the way.

The police came and took Sodapop's and Ponyboy's statements for the record. They were informed that no one needs to give statements in the court. The video, the statements of Mr. Hopkins and Mr. Macleod, as well as the reports of the school and the doctor would be sufficient. A juvenile court judge would review the matter and then speak a sentence.

Finally it was Friday night and the boys were allowed to go out. Pony's curfew was midnight and Soda's and Steve's one o'clock. Mac had given all of them some money so they could have a good time.

Pony and his friends Scott, Dave and Lee all middle class boys, who were in his track team, watched a movie together at the cinema. After that they waited in a nearby Coffee Shop for Mac.

"Huh, the guy who picks us up is your uncle, Scott asked. Yeah, he is my uncle and my guardian."

"I thought your brother was your guardian," Dave retorted.

"It changed. Some weeks ago but before the trial my uncle came back from Paris where he lived the last 15 years. He showed up at our doorstep and after my trial there was a custody hearing.

The judge decided that he should take over the guardianship for Soda, me and the twins. Now we all live together as a family again. The twins are back home. They had to stay in foster care for the last nine month.

"Do you like him?" Lee asked.

"Uh yeah, he is cool and more relaxed than Darry."

Mac stepped into the coffee shop to pick up the boys. He greeted them. "Did you have a good evening he asked them?"

"Yeah, we did," they told him.

"Good, are you ready to go home," he asked.

"Sure," the boy's agreed. They hopped in Mac's car and he drove them all home.

Soda and Steve were home at the required time. Mac was satisfied.

If he had known, what was going to happen Saturday night, he would never have allowed his teens to leave the house.

Ponyboy's POW

Huh, last night in Tulsa Oklahoma. Friday he was out with some friends from the track team. It had been a peasant evening but without a lot of action.

Tonight he would go out with Curly and some other greaser boy's his age. They would have a lot of fun. Darry is visiting an old friend in Fort Smith. That was lucky because Darry would object and tell him to go with Soda or stay at home. He was not fond of Curls.

Soda was just glad that he was able to go out. He had asked Pony to come along but Pony had told him that he would go out with Curly.

Soda just said, "Pone be careful and try not to end up in jail."

Pony met the boys at the lot. "Jo, Pony how are you," Curly laughed.

"Hi, there guys".

"Huh, better my ribs are still a bit sore but I'm okay."

"Ready for an exciting night baby Curtis," Rory asked.

"Huh, sure what you have in mind?"

"Oh, we have spray cans and a few beers. We could annoy some Soc's."

"What you mean exactly?"

"We could beautify their luxury car's a bit."

"Huh sounds good to me. I'm in."

So Pony and the boys left the lot and walked towards town. They started to drink some beer and soon they got cocky. When they walked by the disco where the Soc's usually hang around they spotted some cars from their school enemy's.

Curly slashed the tires and then they started to spray the cars. Pony made a drawing on one of the cars and Mark told him that it was really good. Curly, Rory, Mark and Jason wrote obscene sayings on the cars with a lot of mistakes in them. Pony was a bit amused about it. When they finished they wandered away.

"Huh, we need more beer," Curly said.

"We can rob the liquor store around the corner," Rory suggested.

"No, that's not necessary, Mac gave me some money, we can buy it" Pony said.

Thinking about Mac, he felt guilty. His uncle had given him money so that he could have a good time but not for drinking alcohol.

"Huh, he gave you some money," Curly asked.

"Yeah, and told me to have a good time."

"How much did he give you?"

"He gave me 100 Dollar and I have 60 Dollars left.

"Tim told me about him. He said he's cool."

"Yeah, he is a cool uncle and he doesn't holler at me like Darry. It's quitter at home now. I'm I really like him."

"Oh, I have a cool idea, Curly said. Why don't we visit the Old Mary bar down town? They do not care about the age of their customers."

"Huh, good idea," Jason said.

They walked there and snaked in. The bar was full of people. They ordered some beer. The waitress brought it to them, not even asking if they were old enough for it. Nobody cared about the teenagers. Soon the strip and lap dance show started and the boy's enjoyed it and giggled a lot. They had a good time and Pony automatically forgot his curfew.

Suddenly there were Police officers everywhere. The doors were locked. They had no chance to escape. Someone announced, please stay calm and seated. It is just a routine inspection. Just show us your ID cards. Three police officer's came to their table.

"Huh, one of them said, you are teenagers. I'm sure you should be at home and in bed instead of here. On top of it you all consume alcohol and smoke. I'm sure your parents will not be pleased.

Gentlemen, we ask you to accompany us to the police station. Don't try to escape that would only worsen your situation. You want certainly no handcuffs, believe me. Follow us now."

The boy's stood up and followed the cops. To even try to escape would be stupid. There were at least ten officers or more. They stowed them into two police cars.

At the police station they separated the teenagers and questioned them. Then they locked the guys together in a cell.

"So, said the cop in charge. We will now try to reach your guardians or parents. Until they pick you up you stay here. I hope this is a lesson to you. I'm sure your parents will be upset and spank your little butts. You certainly earned it."

Pony sat down on the pallet. He was not sure how Mac would react. He was afraid, there would be consequences. Mac would certainly punish him.

It was a quarter to two o'clock. Pony had his curfew missed by nearly two hours and Soda and Steve by an hour. None of the boys had called and informed him what was going on. Mac was upset and worried.

Grace said, "They are teenagers Mac and forget the time sometimes. I am sure that they will show up soon."

"I hope so for their sake," Mac muttered.

"Mac, please be not too strict."

"We will see Grace." Suddenly the phone rang. Mac took it.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, I' Sergeant Delroy and I calling about Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

"Are you Mr. Macleod, his guardian?"

"Yes, I am."

"You can pick him up at the main police station. He was taken into custody for illegal drinking and a visit at a strip bar."

"Huh, he is clearly too young for both. I come and get him. Thanks for the information Sergeant Delroy. You're welcome, see you later. Good bye.

Twenty minutes later Mac stepped into the police station and went to the reception.

"Good evening I'm Duncan Macleod, the guardian of Ponyboy Curtis. I had a phone call from Sergeant Delroy."

"Good evening, Mr. Macleod, the lady at the reception smiled. I will inform Sergeant Delroy that you are here. Please sit down over there."

"Thank you," Mac replied.

A few minutes later, he was picked up by Sergeant Delroy.

"Good evening Mr. Macleod."

"Good evening, Sergeant Delroy."

"Please follow me to my office." Mac followed him.

"Please sit down, Mr. Macleod."

"Thank you," Mac said and sat down.

"As I mentioned on the phone Ponyboy was picked up at a strip bar with a few other boys and put into custody. On top of it they drank all some beer. I believe he is too young for that."

"I agree with you completely. Of course I will address it and it will have consequences for him."

"It is his first such offense and we will therefore dismiss him into your care. Please insure that this will never happen again. Otherwise we would have to inform social service."

"Yes, I understand, Mac retorted. Thank you for your efforts concerning my nephew. He had a real hard time, since his parents died in a car accident and he is not over it."

"Yes I know, I was the one who informed his brother, Sergeant Delroy answered. Here, please sign these papers. "

Ma

c signed. "Thank you for your compassion, Sergeant Delroy."

"You're welcome, Sergeant Delroy answered.

Now please follow me to the cells." Duncan follow the cop.

"Ponyboy Curtis step forward, your guardian is here to collect you," Sergeant Delroy ordered and opened the cell door.

Ponyboy stood up and stepped out. He threw Mac a cautious glance and blushed. Mac stood next to the cop. His face was expressionless and neutral. He thought it was adorable how Pony blushed even his ears were red.

"Well come over to me and give me a hug, my little rascal," Mac said.

Relieved he crossed over and fell into Mac's arms. "Are you okay, laddie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm tired and dizzy. I'm so sorry Mac."

"I know that you are sorry lad but you are not off the hook. Indeed you are far from it."

"Uh, I know Mac."

"Now come, we go home. Thanks again Sergeant Delroy."

The cop smirked. "Mr. Macleod be more stringent with him, this must not happen again. Would that be my boy, he would receive a hard spanking and some week's house arrest."

"He is my responsibility, but you can assume that Ponyboy will experience a very unpleasant time. Good bye."

Mac took his hand, like he was a little child. He marched him into the lobby.

There Mac met the rest of his protégés. "What are you doing here guys?" He asked.

"Pony please sit down over there and stay put." Pony did what he was told.

"Uh, Mac we were taken into custody. We were harassed and attacked by the Soc's at the Djngo. The manager called the cops. We only fought back," Soda explained.

"Are you the related to these two guys," the cop who had Soda guided in, asked?

"Yes, I am their guardian."

"We will now record their statements. The manager will be here soon and then we will see." I'm pretty sure he will press charges."

All boys were taken to separate interrogation rooms. Sodapop and Steve were also separated.

Mac sat down beside Ponyboy. "That will probably take some time," he said.

The manager came in and was told by the receptionist to sit down and wait.

Mac took the opportunity and spoke to him. The manager explained, "That the two boys were harassed by the four boys and then there was a brawl. We suffered a loss of about $ 500 dollars."

"Will you press charges," Mac asked.

"Yes, of course. If I give you the $ 500 dollars, would you rethink to press charges? Then I would consider it."

"Well, then I'll give you the money against a corresponding receipt."

"Okay I agree, that is more convenient than to press charges."

Mac took out his wallet and counted out the money.

The manager wrote down a receipt and Mac gave him $ 600. "Here, the rest is for your efforts."

"Thank you Mr. Macleod."

"Thank you for not press charges against my nephew and his friend.

A little later, a policeman came to talk to the man. The manager told him, that he would not press charges and the debt is already settled.

"Well, then the case is closed, the cop said. The little bastards are lucky tonight."

"Yes, you are right. Anyway thank you for your rapid intervention," the manager said and left soon after.

Soda and Steve were released into Mac's care after he signed some papers.

"Now we should go home, Mac said. Come along me my little rascals."

Mac woke Pony up and they left the police station.

In the car Soda talk to Steve. Mac said in a firm tone, "be quiet boys, I will hear no sound."

Everyone obeyed.

Arrived at their home, Mac stopped the car and said, "Stay put for a moment. I am very disappointed. Now you all go into the house and you will park your little butts on the couch and you will quietly wait for me. Now out of this car."

They all obeyed immediately. Mac took a few deep breaths and thought about, how he should proceed. After about ten minutes he stepped into the Curtis home. The boys sat quietly on the couch and glanced nervously at him.

Soda opened his mouth, because he wanted to apologize but Mac interrupted him before he was able to say something.

"You have no permission to talk. You only answer my questions and make sure in a polite manner.

Mac went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit then he stepped again into the living room.

Are you hurt Sodapop?"

"Just a little. My ribs hurt more and I have a cut on my left arm."

Mac inspected the cut and disinfect the wound then he stuck a plaster on it.

"Are you hurt Steve," Mac asked then.

"No, just a few bruises. No patch up necessary."

Mac put the first aid kit on the coffee table.

"You have all exceeded your curfew and I had to pick you up at the police station. You all drank alcohol. Ponyboy was in a strip and lap dance bar down town."

Soda and Steve looked very surprised at Pony. The boy blushed vigorously.

"I am very disappointed and there will be severe consequences and restrictions for you all in the near future. We will talk about it later.

Now go to bed. Be as silent as possible, the others sleep soundly. Don't forget your pain killers. They are in the kitchen with a glass water ready for you to take. I will be with you in ten minutes."

Pony, Soda and Steve stood up and got ready for bed. Nobody said anything.

Mac stepped into Darry's room first and gave Steve a goodnight kiss. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Mac, I'm sorry," the boy said. Mac just nodded and switched off the light.

Then he stepped into his nephew's room. He first gave Pony a good night kiss and then Soda.

"Sleep well guys, he said.

Both boys said, "Good night Mac I'm sorry."

Again Mac just nodded and switched off the light. "Remember, no talking you two, he warned. Then he went to bed.

Steve's POV

Huh, the evening was not as good as it should have been. I did not want to disappoint Mac. Somehow it seems to me that this is worse than when my father would have beaten me up.

He was so calm and collected and he did not yell at us. But he didn't allowed us to speak up, why?

We could have explained to him that the Socs have started this fight in the Djingo and not us.

Okay, we had two beers, which is actually not much but a rule violation and we were late home not only because of the cops.

Huh, Ponyboy was in the strip bar. The little one will be quite in trouble with Mac. I am sure his punished will be quite hard. Soda has warned him to be careful when he goes out with Curly. How will Mac punish us? Sometime later, he fell asleep.

Soda's POV

Oh, I have disappointed Mac. That was not my intention. I thought it was not too bad to drink two beers and to come home a little too late.

But this Soc attack we didn't expected. Too bad that we ended up at the police station. This will Mac prompt to punish us harder.

Huh, my little innocent brother was in a strip bar with Curly and his other friends. For this I'm sure, he will receive a spanking by Mac.

Well, we'll see probably soon enough how Mac will punish us. I have to assume that it will not be pleasant. Soda ruffled Pony's hair and whispered. "Good night little brother, we both royally screwed up tonight."

Ponyboy's POV

He was so tired that he was almost asleep when he felt Soda touch his hair and whispered good night. Pony whispered back, "Good night Soda."

That had awakened him again. Huh, yeah I really royally screwed up tonight. Mac is disappointed. That was not my intention and I am sorry for it.

What will Darry say to that stunt? Certainly he will holler at me. Oh I'm sure my punishment will turn out hard. I can safely assume it will be unpleasant.

There is no point to think any more about my punishment. It comes anyway as it comes.

Nevertheless Mac was very disappointed and I'm really sorry about it. Why did I go along with their stupid idea? I should have known better.

Now I cannot change it and will probably have to face the severe consequences because of my own stupidity. As Darry always says, I'm lacking common sense and trouble follows me. Soon after, he fell asleep.

Mac's POV

A night like that I do not want to experience again. The three rascals will receive a hefty penalty.

A spanking falls away, because Soda and Pony still have problems with the ribs. Only a grounding is not enough.

The punishment needs to be quite annoying for them. At least I don't need to decide how I will punish them immediately. I take my time and it is extremely important that I find the right punishment.

Until then, I leave my little rascals in uncertainty. That alone will already be uncomfortable and annoying for them.

I will discuss it with Grace, Darry and probably Connor. Maybe they have also an idea or two.

On the plane I have enough time to think about it. I should try to sleep, I'm really tired. Tomorrow will be a very hard day for all of us.

Sunday morning

Grace woke the three big boys up around ten o'clock. Half an hour later they were at breakfast.

"Where is Mac," Soda ask.

"He is not at home for a while. But he will be back no later than noon."

"Grace is he very angry," Ponyboy asked nervously.

"Well to be honest with you all, he is not necessarily angry but frustrated and quite disappointed. I feel the same way about your behaviour."

"Do you know how he will punish us," Steve asked.

"No, I do not know. But knowing him, he will think twice. Presumably it will be a little uncomfortable for you in the near future.

But do not forget that he still loves you. Every one of you three as I do.

You will have to wait until he is ready to speak with you about it. You can assume that this will probably not be the case before tomorrow in New York or maybe even the next day. He will also talk about it with Darry and probably Connor."

"Huh, then it doesn't look good for me at all," Pony said even more nervous.

"Well Ponyboy, it was your decision to drink, to disregard the curfew and to go to a strip club. So you will accept your punishment and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Huh, Grace I'm really sorry. We know you are all sorry, but that won't let you off the hook.

I go to the park with the twins. Stay at home boys, wash the dishes and be good."

When all was done, they sat down in front of the TV. Soon Darry came home.

"Hi Darry, they welcomed him."

"Hi, kids," he greeted back.

"Did you have a good time with your friend?" Pony asked.

"Yeah sure," Darry retorted.

"Can we briefly discuss something with you," Soda asked.

"Yeah of course little buddy, what's going on."

"Uh, we all royally screwed up last night and Mac is disappointed."

"Just say it," Darry said now curious.

"Uh, Steve and I disregarded the curfew and drank some beer. We also had a fight at the Dingo with some Soc's and we ended up at the police station. Mac was already there because he had to pick up Pony," Soda divulged.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis what in the world you did, to end up at a police station," Darry asked forcefully and annoyed.

"That's typical for you to holler at me but not at Soda or Steve.

"Don't back talk to me that way, or there will be an extra punishment in store for you, little buddy. Understood? Now tell me, Pony."

"Uh, Darry the teenager confessed, I was out with Curly and a few other friends. We visited the Old Mary, drank alcohol and were caught by the police. I too have violated my curfew."

Well, I understand why Mac is disappointed, you are all in big trouble.

"Yes, we know," Steve spoke up.

"Please can you help us with Mac," Soda pleaded.

"Oh, no, my little ones, I will not."

"Why you are our big brother," Soda supplicated.

"Yes, that's why. Huh, honestly, I'm curious how Mac will handle this."

"That's all what you are saying, Pony ask incredulously. No more yelling at me?"

"Yes, that's all I say little buddy, I will not yell at you even though you deserve it. It is now Mac's task to handle such situations and frankly, I'm glad. Good luck with Mac, little buddies."

With that Darry stomped off to his room and some minutes later they heard the shower go on.

"Uh, at least he knows," Steve said.

"But it is disappointing that he doesn't help us," Soda whined.

"I think if Mom and Dad were still alive, he would also let them punish us, Pony said. At least we got our big brother back. I appreciate that he stopped yelling at me so often. I really hated it."

Mac came home. "Good morning kids," he greeted.

"Good morning Mac," they greeted back.

Mac turned the TV off. "Where are Grace and the twins," he asked.

"They are in the park and Darry is in the shower," Steve replied.

"Have you packed everything," Mac asked?

"Yes," they all said.

"Mac, we can talk about last night," Soda asked hesitantly.

"No Sodapop, this is definitely not the right time to lead this conversations with each of i"Mac, we can talk about last night," Soda asked hesitantly.

"No Sodapop, this is definitely not the right time to lead this conversations with each of you. It is a too serious matter and I really do not want to act rashly, thoughtless or inappropriate. I really need time to contemplate about how I want to handle this situation.

You need to wait, even if it is unpleasant for you. We'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon or the next day. In the meantime, I advise you to do exactly what I ask of you. I'm not in the mood, to make it easy for you.

Now I want you to get up, stand over there and face the wall. The boys obeyed immediately.

Mac watched them for a minute and then he instructed:

No talking or moving unless I ask you a question. Is there something important, you may tell me. I'll let you know when you are released.

Consider what a penalty you deserve from your point of view. I will ask you about it when we will have our talk."

Mac picked up a mug of coffee in the kitchen then he sat down and read the newspaper.

"Hello Mac," Darry greeted as he stepped into the living room and fetched himself a mug of coffee in the kitchen.

"Hi Darry, how was the visit with your friend," Mac asked?

"Good. We have made a camping trip. It was fun."

"Glad to hear that, nephew."

"The kids have already told me what was going on here last night and I'm as disappointed as you are."

"Yes, I am very disappointed. We will talk later about it Darry."

"May I read the sports section," Darry asked?

"Sure take it."

"Soda, I said no movement, please explain yourself."

"I am in pain because I forgot to taken my painkiller this morning," Soda confessed.

"Pony, did you take your painkiller," Mac asked.

"No, I forgot also to take it."

Mac got up and fetched the painkillers and two glasses with water and gave it to them.

"Thanks Mac," Soda said and Pony mumbled a "thank you" too.

Mac brought the glasses back to the kitchen and took two chairs with him.

"Sit down, he ordered. How often do I need to tell you that you are not to overexert yourself?

Next time, say something. This belongs clearly into the category important. It's meant as a punishment and not as torture. Just always keep in mind that I love you.

Nevertheless, I'm responsible for your upbringing and I need to set some boundaries for you.

Understood my little rascals," he asked.

All three answered with, "Yes, Sir."

Ten minutes later Pony said, "Mac may I go to the bathroom? Yes, of course. Just come back here."

Grace and the twins came back. Shane and Alex looked curious at the three boys facing the wall. "Huh, why do they sit and stand there," Alex asked.

"They need to think about something," Mac said.

"Why, must they look at the wall to think? I can do it without looking at the wall, Shane remarked.

Darry just smirked and Grace said smirking, "Just go ahead and explain, chieftain."

"Usually you can think without looking at the wall. But in their case it is an annoying punishment. I ordered them to do it, because they disregard their curfew last night, generally disobeyed me and exceeded their limits.

I ordered them to contemplate about a suitable punishment. I'm curious with what they will come up with but in the end it will be my decision and I have also some ideas."

"I bet you have," Alex said seriously.

"Uh, that's really disobedient and naughty," Shane remarked.

"Yes, that's it, sweetie," Mac said and smirked.

Shane ran over to Soda and climbed on his lap. "You are a naughty boy Sodie and it is not nice of you to disobey Mac, he scolded his older brother. That goes for you too Pony and Steve. I bet you are not allowed to eat sweets today."

Soda hugged his little brother and said. "Well, I bet not only today."

"Then you were really, really naughty Sodie."

"Yeah, I was naughty Shane, but I'm sorry."

"Does Mac know that you are sorry," the little boy asked.

"Yeah, of course he knows I am sorry. Mac and I will talk later about it."

The little one smirked and retorted, "Well at least that's a start." All laughed.

"Kid's you may quit your punishment. We need to go now. Go get your bags and suitcases and be ready in ten minutes," Mac ordered.

The family went to the little Italian restaurant for lunch. Mac did not allow anyone a dessert. He said that the flight attendants will certainly offer a dessert on the airplane.

Uh, Mac but I like the Timisu so much," Shane begged.

"Me too," Alex said tearfully.

"Yes, I know. Grace and I know how you do it. We'll do it sometime soon," Mac comforted the little ones.

"You may show me how to do it," Soda asked?

"Sure, it always impresses the ladies, when a man can cook well and make delicious desserts," Mac smirked at him.

"Well, we still have an hour before we must leave to the airport and it is on our way. We thought that we visit the cemetery to say goodbye to your parents. I have asked the cemetery administration to maintain their graves and take care of the plants and flowers. The boys just nodded affected. They took off to the cemetery.

They drove off to the cemetery. Mac took the flowers out of the trunk. Pony thought that Mac had probably bought this morning.

Then they went to the graves. Mac gave everyone a flower. Then he walked up to the grave of the Curtis parents. He said, "I miss you so much, my little sister and you too my dear brother-in-law and friend.

I'm sorry that I have not visited you more often when you were still alive. I'll take good care of your children. As I have promised you. I do it gladly, but huh they are a handful and challenge me quite a bit.

They sure miss your loving leadership little sister. Fiona and Darrell I will miss you, your love and your cheerfulness and kindness forever so do your children."

Mac had Shane in his arms and tears run down his cheeks. The little boy stroked gently his wet cheek. "Mac, don't cry, Darry said they are now beautiful angels and keep watch over us."

Mac hugged him close. "Yes you are right Shane, thank you for reminding me."

"I miss Mommy and Daddy too," and the tears welled up in his eyes. Mac comforted him and kissed the top of his head.

Darry had his little brother Alex on his arms. The little boy cried softly into his chest and mumbled something. Darry comforted him.

Grace took her flower and put it on the grave next to Shane's and Mac's flowers. "I miss you my dear friends. We had many beautiful moments. I will be always happy to remember them. I have also promised you take care of your children. I will support Mac and Darry in their upbringing. You can be very proud of your children. It's very easy to love them."

Darry and Alex put their flowers down next. Mom and Dad I miss you every single day in my life. I was lucky enough to know you best and spend the most time with you. I will make sure that the twins don't forget you, and tell them stories about you as soon as it hurts me less," Darry said.

Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks. This time he had not to be the strong one. It was Mac's and Grace's responsibility this time. Mac handed Shane to Grace and then he rubbed gentle circles in Darry's back for a while and then he embraced his nephews until they had calmed down.

Soda, Pony and Steve really looked shocked. They had never seen Darry sob openly before.

"Hey, you three come here for a hug," Mac demanded and they joined them.

"You want to say something," he asked empathetically.

Soda stepped forward, and lay down his flower. "Mom, Dad, I just miss you so much. I have no words for it. But at least we are all back together. Mac and Grace take good care of us. You trusted them and so will I. I try to be good, but it is not easy."

Mac hugged him until the tears stopped. Darry had put Alex and Shane back into their stroller and was now at Ponyboy's side.

Steve stood beside his best friend. Pony stepped forward and put his flower on top of the others. Mac put his arm around his shoulder for support.

"Mom, Dad I miss you so much. I think every day about you." Darry hugged him and Duncan rubbed circles into his back until he had calmed down a bit. Soda came and hugged his two brothers.

Mac turned to Steve when he came forward.

"You have always been there for me when I needed to talk to someone and I was always welcomed in your family. I also miss you. Although you were not my parents, I always felt safe and cared for when I was with you. Thanks for that."

Mac hugged him and rubbed gently the boys back. "Would you like to visit your mother's grave", he asked gently.

"Huh, yes it's just over there. Please come with me," Steve begged.

"Of course I will. I told you that you are not alone anymore. I have another flower for you."

Mac spoke briefly with Grace and then he and Steve went to his mother's grave. Soda joined them.

A while later, they all met back at the car and drove to the airport. A new stage of life was awaiting them.

Sadly they had lost their parents but they knew that Mac and Grace would take good care of them. The same was also true for Steve. He was not alone, he had a family.

End for now. I will write some more as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it so far. But please be patient with me. If you liked it, please review. Thanks!


End file.
